Unexpected family in the realm of chaos
by SilhouetteRobotnik
Summary: Dr. Eggman Thinks up an evil plot to get rid of Sonic once and for all, and summons Loki to assist him, but will his plan succeed, with the gathering of the Elemental warriors and a warning from the future, or does someone have another plan in mind. Sonic and his friends find themselves in the middle of it all, stuck... "Hang in there, and let's do it, to it!"
1. Chapter 1

unexpected family in the realm of chaos

chapter 1: trouble in Jotunheim

**A/N**

Me: hiya!

Silhouette: Hey!

Shadow: *nods*

Me: as you might have guessed this story is about...

Silhouette: ME! Aannnd... *points at shadow*

Shadow: you had coffee didn't you?

Silhouette: maybe *halo*

Shadow: *takes a few steps away*

Me: I haven't

Shadow:that's because you'be been adding to your rabbit collection.

Me: you've been watching me chase plot bunnies?

Shadow: they are the reason I'm here Aren't they?

Me: yes. they have good ideas. Oh and by the way, the reason I chose the Avengers as a crossover title is that the marvel characters are interacting with other marvel characters. So please don't freak out that the story starts off with the x-men.

Silhouette: do we get to be evil in this story?

Me: that depends on your definition of evil. Probably not. Shadow maybe, but you... *shrug*

Shadow: do I get to be evil now? *glares at silhouette*

Silhouette: *smiles innocently* *sips coffee*

Me: you'll see

Silhouette: ON WITH THE STORY! *hides under table*

0000000000

Rajah Odinson, daughter of Odin had spent the past year living in the Xavier institute, and helping Charles teach the students known as x-men to use there unique abilities for the good of themselves and others.

But now she was running through the halls of Xavier mansion looking for Charles.

Thinking he might be in the study room. She turns into the room and stops suddenly causing her blond bangs to fall in front of her face, covering her green eyes.

Swiping her bangs aside she looked for the professor but he wasn't there.

"What's wrong, short stuff?" Logan asked from a chair by the window. Looking up from the newspaper, and noticing the frustrated look on the Asgardian's face.

"I'm looking for Xavier. Have ya seen him?"

"He's probably downstairs observing a training section with the kids. Why?" Logan said setting the paper down on the side table

"Loki sent me a telepathic message saying 'I'm needed in Asgard ASAP'."  
>She explained as Logan walked over to her.<p>

Logan stood up next to her, but with the naturally tall Asgardian and him being shorter than most guys. He was only a few inches taller then her.

"Must be important if they used the fastest way of messaging you. Tell ya short stuff. You get your butt up to Asgard, and tell your dad I said 'hey.' And I'll tell Charles where you've gone. Okay?"

"Thanks Logan. I'll tell you when I'm coming back. Till then thanks a million."

Turing she disappeared in a flash of light.

0000000000

She reappeared in a flash of light in the Asgardian throne room.

"Hey! I was told you called for me." Rajah said joining her father, her brothers ( Thor, and Loki), Sif, Hogan, Fandral, and Volstagg by the throne.

"You know why I called you here, don't you?" Odin asked, observing her Midgardian clothes.

"Umm so we could all dress up in armor and have a meeting that probably has nothing to do me..."

"Actually there are many reasons why I called you here to that involve you." Odin interrupted her then proceed to tell them the recent threats from Laufey, and his declaration for war against Asgard.

"Great." Rajah commented sarcastically

She formed a small black sphere in her hand from her unexplainable and extremely dangerous powers she received at a very young age. Throwing the sphere on the ground it burst on impact and created a puff of dark smoke which completely covered her for a few seconds. When the smoke vanished Rajah was wearing her armor as well.

"Send word to the soldiers to be prepared. We leave in two hours." Odin commanded sif and the warriors three.

"I have other businesses to discuss with my children." Odin said

Loki was annoyed with Odin calling him his child, but refrained from saying anything.

Once Sif and the others had gone Odin looked at Rajah and Loki.

"You two are more alike then I wished to know. Sadly, Laufey still clams both of you and his real threat was to bring you both back to Jotunhiem and if he wins this war he wins you both as well." Odin explained

Loki looked at his little sister who took the news surprisingly worse than he did.

After they where dismissed Loki assured her that even if Asgard lost the battle that nothing in all nine realms could keep her from leaving Jotunhiem when she needed to, and that he would even cover for her disappearances if need be.

0000000000

A few hours later, the two of them stood in front of the Asgardian army in the frozen realm of Jotunhiem facing an army of frost giants and Laufey himself.

Soon after, they started fighting.

Rajah found an ice boulder and hid behind it. Breaking an ice spear off the ground that a frost giant used as an attack earlier she used her own ice manipulative abilities and made an ice bow reinforcing it with a metallic substance, and created the bow string from the lint in the air

Peeking around the side of the boulder she spotted several frost giants that took out the Asgardian soldiers with ease.

Pressing her fingers together as she pulled the string back as an solid ice arrow formed strengthened by a mysterious power that only she could make in all nine of the realms.

She shot down several frost giants this way, but what she didn't notice is the frost giant sneaking up on her forming an ice dagger in his hand. He was about to strike her down when he saw her start flickering like a projected image.

Not wanting to be humiliated by attacking someone that wasn't there.  
>He grabbed her arm, twisted it making her drop the bow, and pinned her against the boulder.<p>

She put on a false face of fear to trick the frost giant, whimpering as the frost giant's frozen grip froze her warm molecules and changed her into a frost giant as well.

She watched as he reformed the ice dagger and swung it towards her head.

Inches before hitting her. She encased her head in ice. As the dagger impacted the ice mask they shattered. Taking the frost giant by surprise.

As he used his backup plan for killing her. Loki swung around the boulder stabbing the frost giant, and killing it almost instantly.

Retuning back to the color she was, Loki unformed her that she was flickering again like she did when she was younger.

"Do you know what's causing it? He asked concerned and slightly impatient.

Rajah sook her head as her vision began to flicker between there world and another. Changing her head shake 'no' to nodding 'yes'

"I think it's my teleportation, but I can't control it."

"Where is it trying to take you?"

"It some sort of metal room."  
>She tried to describe<br>"If I accidentally leave please don't worry about me. Where ever I go I'll try to get back as soon as I can." She apologized a head of time

Loki nodding in agreement the two emerged from behind the bolder.  
>Fighting one of the frost giants again she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, taking the frost giant with her.<p>

0000000000

Me: Tada!

Shadow: I'm not even in the first chapter!

Silhouette: brilliant deduction! I noticed that too! *crawls out from under table*

Me: sorry, Shadow. I wanted the first chapter to be in the marvel universe. You come in later.

Shadow: I thought I was a main character?

Silhouette: you are, silly. We just haven't gotten there yet.

Shadow: *glares at silhouette* I think that's enough coffee for you. *takes coffee and pours it down the sink.*

Silhouette: not a problem! *grabs coffee pot*

Shadow: *facepalm* were you going to tell them something?

Me: oh. Yes. I don't own the marvel or sonic characters, except silhouette/Rajah. please tell me if there's anything I can improve on, since this is my **first **story I would be tankful for your help and grateful if you would be nice.

Shadow: improvement #1 cross over into the fakers world.

Silhouette: Hey! Mr. Grumpy pants. Do you know what ya gotta do when life gets ya down?

Shadow: sing that song and I'll show you the chaos spear with your name on it.

Silhouette: no thanks. Keep it as a reminder of me.*sips coffee*

Shadow: *evil smile* look its silver! *pours hot sauce in coffee pot*

Me: *facepalm*

Silhouette: *pouty face* *evil smile* want some?

Shadow: No thanks, but the sink would

Se: Sorry for the longish A/N I got carried away. And thank you for reading. Until chapter two...

all three: thanks! *wave*


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering mobius

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

**A/N**

Silhouette:Hello! Were back!

Shadow: yes. Back and in mobius!

Silhouette: Finally!

Shadow: it didn't take that long.

Silhouette: so saith thee! Your not fighting a Frost giant.

Shadow: let me give you a hand *claps*

Silhouette: ah ha, ah ha, ah ha. Funny.

Shadow: where is the author?

Silhouette: she is working on chapter 3. She said that she doesn't own anything in the Sonic or marvel universe except me and the plot. She also said thanks to the viewer for reading!

Shadow: You mean I'm stuck with YOU?

Silhouette: Yep! ;)

Shadow: 0_0 hurry! On with the story before something bad happens!

0000000000

Chapter 2 remembering mobius

Rajah pushed the frost giant away and summoned the her ice bow. Transforming it into a staff as the frost giant shot several spears of ice at her. Twirling her ice staff she shattered the spears and knocked his hands down foiling his next plan of attack.

Summoning her special power, she had second thoughts about using it as it felt like the strength of it increase ten times since the last time she used it, but it was too late to change it now and She blasted the the frost giant back into a wall.

Feeling the surge of power build up in her she tried holding it back to the point where she didn't even realize the frost giant coming back for another attack. But the energy built rapidly and forcefully until it released. Sending him through the wall.

about at that point is when she realized she wasn't in the ice world anymore, and Manipulating the water molecules around the frost giant encasing it in an ice cocoon.

Debating with herself wether she should destroy it An energy Spear shot at the ice cocoon, and it shattered as well as the frost giant inside.

Not sire wether she did it herself or someone was watching her She turned seeing a huge black and red hedgehog land on the ground. Glaring at her in front of a tall man wearing a red coat, black pants/shoes, and gloves. He had to wear glasses and also wore goggles on his head probably to counteract the fact he had no hair, only a reddish brown mustache.

"Welcome back, Silhouette! I know it's been a while since we've talked to each other but I need you and shadow to gather the rest of the chaos emeralds for me. I already have three, so it shouldn't be that hard." The man said walking over to the computer next to a time capsule that probably held the black hedgehog.

"Oh crap! My brother is gong it hurt me for leaving him in the middle of battle." ran through her mind while being suspicious of the man who acted as if he knew her, but by a different name. "Who are you?" Rajah asked. Confused as to why he talked to her as if they where friends or something.

"What do you mean 'who are you?' Don't you remember? It me Dr. Eggman!"

Rajah raised an eyebrow "Eggman?" She said in disbelief. Inwardly laughing '_who names their kid: Eggman?'_

"Doctor..." Shadow said his glare set on her

"Yes! My name is Dr. Eggman. Don't you remember? You helped me and sonic stop the space colony ark from crashing into the earth, and helped me fix the moon when it was destroyed." He tried reminding her

"Doctor..." Shadow repeated

She backed up a step while staring at him. honestly she didn't know wether to run, hit him or go with the flow and act as if she knew what he was talking about. "Wait... What? Where am I?" She asked. At least she knew that is a safe enough question for anything.

"Doctor..."Shadow called again beginning to get madder.

"You on a planet called mobius." Dr Eggman reminded her suspiciously starting to wonder if she truly has forgotten.

"DOCTOR!" Shadow finally shouted

"WHAT!?" Eggman answered the now annoyed hedgehog

"She isn't lying. I can't find any memories of us. Maybe if we..."  
>Shadow started explaining when he was cut off<p>

"I am not explaining everything all over again! MAKE HER REMEMBER!" Eggman shouted impatiently

Shadow huffed and removed the red chaos emerald from the time capsule.

"What are you doing?"Eggman asked him. But shadow didn't respond as he opened a drawer under the machine the capsule was hooked up to, and pulled out two gold bracelets.

"You left these last time you visited this us." Shadow said holding the three items to her Not caring in the slightest what Eggman has in mind anymore.

Rajah looked at them suspiciously wondering what they actually were, and how she could've left them here if she has no memory of this place; surly she would remember a place with talking animals.

She took the gold bracelets and as she put them on white gloves with black cuffs appeared on her hands, and as the bracelets adjusted to her wrists a red flap appeared giving her gloves sort of an accent color.

Once both bracelets where on, her hair suddenly had red highlights and bangs. The chaos emerald shadow held gave off a blinding light for a few seconds, and when it dimmed she had on a red t-shirt and a black hooded jacket zipped up half way. And black pants with red stripe down the side, and hover shoes that looked almost exactly like shadow's only the metal part was gold

Also when the light dimmed she had her memories back

~flashback~  
>She was a small black, red, and gold hedgehog named silhouette, walking across the floor to a tall black creature who caught her as she fell, giggling.<p>

/

Next scene. She was on the ARK next to Maria promising her that she would take care of shadow for her. Then following after the ejected capsule That held Shadow.

/

Next scene. she was being attacked by G.U.N. Agents when shadow saved her.

/

Shadow and her searched Gerald robotnik's diary of project shadow and discovered that they're siblings.

/

Next scene. Her, sonic, and Shadow where all in super form using everything they had to keep space colony ARK from crashing into the Earth.

/

She was in Eggman's base guiding the rocket to fix the eclipsed egg moon and restoring the sun's light to the planet.

/

She was helping a silver do some slightly permanent damage the fire monster, iblis.

~b.t.r~

Turning back to the doctor "I-I did help you in the past. I remember now." She admitted as the tiny details filled in around her memories and she now understood where the feeling that she somehow belonged there came from.

Now taking the form of a black furred hedgehog with gold fur outlining her red highlighted fur.  
>She wore a white shirt with a gold neckline and no back so it did bother the quills on her back. And red fitted pants. And quills on the sides of her head (like Amy rose's) other than that, and she was female, her and shadow could be identical twins.<p>

"I also remember that shady here asked for major pay back for fooling me into thinking he was dead."  
>She said crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

He raised an eye ridge "That was years ago!" Shadow said wondering why she brought that up while she glared at him.

"Good. Now that you remember me. Go get the rest of the emeralds. I should be finished by then." Eggman said impatiently, waving his hand towards the door while he turned to work on his machine.

Shadow quickly nodded and started leaving.

Silhouette the hedgehog agreed and followed Shadow Out the door relieved that she knew at least part of what was happening now.

0000000000

"Can you come here for a second?"  
>Tails asked Knuckles and Sonic. looking at the blue prints Knuckles drew for his house he was going to build around the Master Emerald.<p>

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Sonic asked curiously, showing up first with knuckles right behind him.

"Is there something wrong with the design?" Knuckles asked as he put some wood and bags of concrete next to the master emerald shrine.

"The wiring. What are these?" Tails asked pointing to rectangles on the plans still trying to figure out what they were "And How exactly are you planing on powering the house?" he continued, confused by the way Knuckles drew the plans.

"Those are solar panels. Some of them are going on the roof and some are going on the ceiling of the room where the master emerald is. The other power supply I have on there is the Master Emerald itself. Which will be the main power source, but if it gets stolen again. There will be a back up." Knuckles explained feeling rather smart.

Sonic whistled impressed with the blueprints "how long did it take you to come up with that idea, Knuckster?"

"Not very long actually, AND MY NAME IS KNUCKLES, WISE GUY!"

"A battery powered house? Not bad." an amused voice said from the forest area.

Knuckles and Sonic turned to see Shadow.

"Shadow? Wha... What are you doing here? I thought...when did you..." Knuckles shuddered.

Nobody Having seen the Ultimate life form in a few years They all were speechless... Well almost all of them.

"Long time no see, Faker. What ya up to now?" Sonic asked

"He calls it protecting me."Another voice said coming from behind Shadow as Silhouette happily joined her angry brother.

Shadow frowned "I do not." He said

Silhouette just smiled amused with him only he wasn't amused at all. "We're hunting down the chaos emeralds again, and found a trace of one here." She said

"It wouldn't happen to be this one would it?" Sonic asked pulling out a blue chaos emerald with a smirk on his face "because if you want it. Then we'll have to prove who's the real Faker."

"Is that so?" Shadow accepted the challenge

"If you win you can have it.  
>If I win you'll tell us what your purpose was for them, and where you've been for the past couple of years."<br>Sonic told Shadow

"And then you'll leave angel island." Knuckles added.

"Fair enough. Since we all know that you're the real Faker around here. This will be easy." Shadow taunted knowing already that if he fought the same way he always has that this should be easier than before.

Sonic gave the chaos emerald to Tails. The two hedgehogs went a little further away from the other mobins, and Sonic swung his fist at shadow who dodged it.

Swinging his foot around to trip his blue counterpart.

Sonic did a backflip avoiding the attack. Rolling up he shot forward. Missing shadow by inches as the black and red hedgehog jumped back.

Collecting chaos energies in his hand. Shadow chaos speared sonic's landing place. Throwing the blue blur off, and to the ground.

Shadow swung his fist down punching the ground where Sonic had been seconds earlier.

0000000000

**A/N**

Silhouette: You ended up helping me anyway. Thanks shady.

Shadow: the Faker is in it.

Silhouette: yeah it's his fandom.

Shadow: She left me fighting him.

Silhouette: Welcome to my world last week.

Shadow: she's gonna pay.

Silhouette: She let you do the authors note.

Shadow: Fine. I'll give her this.*holds up a cream pie*

Silhouette: Pie? Is that the one I made? What are you doing with it?

Shadow: do you want it back? *evil smirk*

Silhouette: maybe.

Shadow: here. *shoves pie in her face*

Silhouette: SHADOW ROBOTNIK! What the heck was that for!? If you touch my cupcakes, we'll see just how long your immorality really lasts!

Shadow: You said you wanted it back, and I didn't even see the cupcakes. Revenge taste sweet, doesn't it?

Silhouette: Yep. And sometimes it smells like bleach.

Shadow: 0_0 please tell me that your not going to turn me into a white hedgehog?

Silhouette: no. Of course not. *evil smile.* until the next chapter we'll see ya!

Shadow: yes. Until the next chapter. See ya! *hides bleach*


	3. Chapter 3, Hostage

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 3, Hostage

**A/N**

Silhouette: Hello, and thank you for reading this story. Shadow is not able to make it here in time for the opening authors note. I don't know why, but he has been avoiding me all week. *shrug.* So I have asked Loki to help open, and possibly end this authors note.

Loki: Greeting, my Fans. I am Loki, of Asgard. I have agreed to help write the note of the author, who is... not here. (to Silhouette) why can't she write her own note to the fans. She is the author. We are simply balls in a ball pit she decided to play in. We are movies in a rental store that she wished to borrow. Arrows in the quiver of this story, each to be fired into the heart of any mortal who reads it.

Silhouette: ...Loki?

Loki: The small collection of... privileged members in the eternal realm of fandom, in the dimension: internet. I am communicating with your realm, with both glad tidings, and high expectations, as the great realm of fandom bands together to overtake humanity as we know it.

Silhouette: yeeaaah, noo. Sorry Loki, but the wedsite doesn't work that way.

Loki: Silence, black creature, your insolence will not be tolerated. I am a god, and you are beneath me.

Silhouette: you clearly haven't read the first two chapters. Have you?

Shadow:*walks up behind Silhouette, and Loki. Holding a bag*

Loki: I do not wish to be told of the author's previous failures in plotting strategy for world domination. She clearly lacks conviction, and experience with dealings outside her insignificant human understandings; it is not mere coincidence that she sought council with higher beings. Even her choice in warriors, small insignificant, inexperienced creatures, it would only be with my guidance, that this unconventional plan would have any hope in thwarting failure.

Silhouette: one... Your not the main character. Two...we may be small, but we are highly significant in this story. Three... These are NOT plans, and is in no way, shape, or form to take over the world. Four... She is not seeking counsel from you. I asked you to HELP.

Shadow: *claps slowly*

Loki: you cloned yourself.

Silhouette: Shadow! You did make it!

Loki: ...

Shadow: maybe you NEED to read the first two chapters, but right now we will read chapter 3, hostage.

Silhouette: ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Sonic ran around, and dodged the rain of chaos spears sent from Shadow.

"This might take a while." Silhouette said to herself.

Tails, Knuckles, and Silhouette were watching Sonic and Shadow fighting.

"What are you doing with the concrete?" Silhouette asked the fox and echidna. As she noticed the building materials next to the shrine.

"Knuckles drew up some plans to build a house around the Master Emerald. We were figuring out how much material we would need, and gathering it together, but we can't continue working on it while there fighting here." The two tailed Fox explained.

"Well. Depending on if they dodge each other's attacks more that actually fighting. It might take a while." She figured, "When do you plan on having the house built?"

"We are going to start building when we have all the material, and hopefully it will be finished some time next week." Knuckles told her.

Silhouette smiled and nodded. "Ask me if you three need any help. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying this time, but I'll be glad to help."

"Thanks. We'll be sure to call you if we have any trouble." Tails thanked her.

Silhouette smiled and pulled out a chaos emerald tracker. "I should be able to figure out who won the fight with the strong case of twin-telepathy/empathy that Black Doom and Gerald Robotnik gave me and Shadow when we where made. even though we're not twins. I should be able to figure out if he lost or not by how much pain he's in when they finish."

I'm going to find a different Emerald. See you guys later." She said mainly to herself. then took off into the forest.

0000000000

Beep... Beep... Beeeeeeeeeeep...  
>The Emerald tracker went off as Silhouette walked up Next to the a tree just outside of westopolis. where Shadow usually went to think.<p>

The device's screen flickered, and then read that she had passed it.

She sighed, turned around and hovered back into the forest.

It didn't take long for the device to go off again, this time leading her to a broken down building.

"Who lived out here?" She asked herself as she entered the building

She took a deep breath as she got a sudden pain in her waist. Shaking her head knowing that it was just Shadow. She continued looking around what appeared to be an old lab.

"Well, well. What could someone like you be doing this far out of town?" A voice said behind her.

She turned ready to attack, but no one was there.

Shaking it off. Telling herself it was just In her mind. She continued looking for the Emerald.

"What could Silhouette the hedgehog possibly want in this old building?" The voice said. From the other side of the room.

Not going to mistake the ominous voice for her own thoughts again. Silhouette gathered a chaos spear in her hand. Ready to attack a possible threat.

"Ooo. Not being able to see who's talking makes you scared? Doesn't it?" He asked from various different spots in the room.

"No. I'm not scared." She answered looking around. trying to place that voice to who it belonged to.  
>"I just would like to know where you are."she said to him. 'That could have been worded better.' She told herself<p>

"Here." He whispered in her ear from behind her.

She spun around firing the chaos spear at nothing. He was gone.

"That's no way to say 'Hi'" he said behind her again. grabbing her arms he rested his chin on her shoulder. Smiling into her red and gold eyes with hate and amusement.

Not being able to move her head very much. Her eyes looked on her  
>Left shoulder and was met with his blue eyes and the message they gave. She gave a slightly frightened giggle.<p>

"You're kinda cute when you want to be... And when your scared. Unfortunately for you being 'cute' won't save you." His hand pinched her cheek briefly before he tightened his grip on her arm, and walked around in front of her, and Tightly grabbed both her arms.

She looked at the now visible green hedgehog mobian, who was taunting her. He was a little taller then she was. He wore red glasses on his head, a black jacket, and black shoes with green accents. He also had two scars on his chest and white gloves with black and green cuffs.

"Who are you?" She asked seriously not remembering a green hedgehog that looked almost identical to Sonic.

"My name is Scourge the hedgehog. And now that you've found me, and my secret hiding place. I'm afraid I can't let you leave. At least not alive." He threatened looking around the old lab then back at Silhouette with an evil grin.

0000000000

A fist swung forward hitting Shadow in the side, knocking the Ultimate life form back. The Blue blur spinning into a ball aimed at the Black and red hedgehog, kneeling motionless. Before jumping up and out of the way of Sonic's attack, and the Blue blur all together.

Sonic, not ready to accept defeat, even though they have been fighting for about two hours now, jumped up towards Shadow.

Shadow did a front flip in the air, his shoe hitting Sonic's head sending the Blue blur down into the earth.

He landed in a kneeling position next to Sonic, with his eyes closed tight.

"Not bad..." Sonic said getting up and looking at the Ultimate life form's stance. "For a Faker." Sonic said, racing forward towards Black hedgehog

Shadow looked up and moved to the side seconds before Sonic hit him. Extending his leg tripping the Blue blur.

Landing face first in the dirt. Sonic rolled over on his back, and was taken completely off guard when Shadow pinned him to the ground by stepping on his wrists.

Shadow smiling evilly at the Blue hedgehog. He was going to threaten him some more, but a sudden sharp pain in his gut prevented him from doing so.

"He he. Not that I'm ready to assume the title of Faker, but... *sigh* I think you won this round." Sonic said trying to pull his hands free.

Shadow stepped off Sonic, and looked over to Tails and Knuckles.

"Where's Silhouette?" He asked, now blaming the pain he felt on her.

"She went to find another emerald." Tails told him pointing in the direction she left.

Shadow looked at the forest.

"Don't worry Shadow. I'm pretty sure she can handle it." Sonic said. standing up

"I'd like to know how she handled the situation she's going thorough now." Shadow said. Wincing as he put his hand on the area that hurt.

Sonic gave Shadow the blue emerald, and Shadow tried to contact his sister with their twin-lepathy, but she wouldn't let him.  
>He tried using the communication Eggman gave them, but she didn't answer, and the pain seemed to go in deeper.<p>

Getting upset and a little worried he pulled out the emerald tracker, but pain worsened to the point where he held his breath to keep from whimpering. It was then when he got a mental messages from Silhouette saying that 'she had the Chaos emerald just outside of Westopolis, to go ahead and look for the other two and that she would be back on angel island with Sonic when she had it.'

A few seconds after he heard that from her, the pain stopped, and despite how frustrated, and worried he was for not being responsible. he went to find the other two emeralds first. Before going to search for her.

0000000000

Eggman was busy building in his lair.  
>He fit the last piece in, and looked at it. "This ought to work wonderfully. Only I don't think seven chaos emeralds will be enough power."<p>

He looked at the compartments on the machine where the chaos emeralds would go. He snapped his fingers as he got an idea. "I know where I can get more power."

He walked into another room, and typed on a computer. Seconds later he heard the silent sound of a motor running.

He swiveled around in his chair to see Metal Sonic standing there.

"I have a new assignment for you, Metal." Eggman said, grabbing the three chaos emeralds he already had.

The two of them walked into the other room.

"This is a teleportation machine. I am going to send you into the future for a few hours, and I want you to find the Sol emeralds. Push your communication button twice when your done so I can bring you back."  
>Eggman explained putting the Chaos emeralds into the machine and starting it up.<p>

Metal agreed, and when the portal opened, he jumped through.

Eggman shut the machine off and started making more compartments for the Sol emeralds.

0000000000

Silhouette tried freeing herself form his tight grip when Scourge knocked Her down and disappeared in the darkness.

Silhouette's eyes adjusted to the dark, but she didn't see Scourge anywhere.

She stood up, and looked around frantically.

"Hey! Why can't we just start over with a 'Hi'. I mean I didn't know you lived out here. I didn't know anyone was out here." She tried reasoning with him.

"Fine then." He said eerily jumping down from the rafters behind her.  
>"Hi."<p>

She turned, gasping as she bumped into him. He stabbed her in the gut with a knife. She let out a small whimper and grabbed his hand as he still held the knife.

"If you didn't know someone was here, why would have come out here?" He asked.

She tried avoiding showing that it hurt, and shook her head as an answer to Shadow's mental communication.

Shadow's voice then buzzed in on her communicator, and Scourge pushed the knife in further as she started whimpering, and fighting against him.

"Silhouette, where are you?"

Scourge glared at her hard.

"Silhouette?...Silhouette answer me!" Shadow yelled.

Scourge getting angry twisted the knife. She tried backing away from him to pull it out, but he grabbed her arm pulling her closer in.

"No!... Once I find it I'll meet you back on angel island." She shouted out loud, Also sending a mental message to Shadow, then blocked him out of her senses.

Loosing his patience. Scourge fought against her tight grip and sharply pulled it up and twisted the knife again. Causing her to cry out in pain.

"Look! I didn't even know WHO you were! Let alone WHERE you were. I was just hunting chaos emeralds, and tracked one down to here in this... Lab." She yelled. Loosing some strength her head fell on his chest, a tear escaped from her eyes.

Scourge pulled the knife out, and she fell to her knees, closing her eyes, and breathing very heavily.

0000000000

Metal sonic came through the portal, and landed on the roof of a building. He looked around the area he was in. It looked a lot like a once destroyed city was now being rebuild.

He looked around the roofs of the city, and spotted a purple mobian cat heading his way.

She landed on the roof. Briefly glancing at the Robot before jumping to the next roof. Metal watched her land then walked over to the side of the building, and jumped off. He landing on, and shattered a crate.

As he walked away he picked up the white Sol emerald that was inside the crate.

"This will be easy." He told himself walking through the city.

Just outside the city, Metal sonic found the green Sol emerald hiding in the bushes, and the yellow one in a puddle.

"This is a little too easy." Metal said  
>He checked the emerald tracker and saw that there was one in the city he was just in, and moving.<p>

"That one will be the challenge... For the person who has it."

He ran in the other direction. Getting a location of another one.

0000000000

Shadow followed the small blinking light on the screen all the way to the Green hill zone.

He studied the screen glancing up to see if he could spot the emerald from where he was standing.

He hovered around the green grassy fields. Looking for the emerald.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeep" the tracker buzzed as he neared the emerald's location.

"Oh crap! Where's the stupid mute button? Shut up! You... darn...thing!  
>I said SHUT UP!" He yelled at it trying to find the mute button or the off switch.<p>

It finally stopped and he looked at where it said the emerald was. In a big pond.

"Great." He said.

He walked over and looked down in it. Sighing he jumped in. Getting as much air as he needed, he plunged underwater.

Swimming downward he thought he saw it and swam over to the shiny thing. It was one of Sonic's power rings.

"I should make the Faker come down here and get it." He thought to himself. It took a little while, but he finally talked himself out of it and hid it in his quills.

He searched the bottom of the pond for a while getting caught occasionally by the seaweed.

He was about to return to the surface and make sure he read the screen right when he remembered that Silhouette would hum a true, but highly annoying song. She got off a fish movie. That just so happened to be what he was doing.

"Just keep swimming. just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? we just keep swimming." He hummed in his head as he continued.

He didn't swim very far before he ditched the song. As He landed on the bottom of the pond. he heard a 'clink' noise under his foot. Kneeling down and digging around under him. He made the water very muddy.

Closing his eyes he felt around the bottom, and grabbed the thing he dug up, and pushed off the bottom, and surfaced seconds later.

After he washed the mud off his face he held up the object. It was a brown chaos emerald. Giving a half smile he washed the dirt off reveling the purple chaos emerald. Then he swam back to shore and buried the chaos emerald in his quills and took off in the direction of the next one.

0000000000

Scourge looked at the blade of his knife. Surprised it was as clean as it was before he used it on Silhouette.

He bent down to her level. Starring at her pained expression. Glancing at the spot where the knife was in her. The wound was completely healed. Other than a small hole in her shirt there was no sign that he had stabbed her.

"How can be in this much pain. if you didn't even bleed?"

Silhouette looked up at the Green hedgehog's confused expression

"Lots of people overreact to a low level of pain. I however am not reacting to psychical pain right now."  
>She told him.<p>

"Whatever that's suppose to mean. Although you are correct about a Chaos emerald being here. I'm not giving it up." He said standing up. Pulling out the yellow emerald and started walking away.

"How about if I keep your hiding place a secret." She suggested standing up.

"Oh, you'll keep it a secret... Because you're not leaving." Scourge smirked not bothering to turn around.

"By 'secret' I mean 'from everyone' and by 'everyone' I mean Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, G.U.N., Everyone!  
>And if you haven't figured it out. That chaos emerald emits a strong unique power signature making it easy to make a tracker, to find them, and when they track down that one. They won't be as willing to keep this place a secret, as I am." She clarified.<p>

Scourge stopped, and smirked at her over his shoulder. "Was that suppose to scare me?"

"Umm..."

"There's been a couple of people that has found this place, and... Let's just say it was a short lived victory."  
>He said, walking over to a counter. He looked back at Silhouette, and his smirk vanished.<p>

Silhouette turned the door knob and cracked the door open. Scourge appeared in front of her and slammed the door shut. Glaring at her.

"I said NO LEAVING!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door, through the room, and pushed her down into a chair. "And I meant it." He said in a threatening tone.

As he walked back over to the counter, Silhouette tried getting up, but found her back quills to be caught in the chair's spokes!

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow:/

Loki: these events are...

Shadow: intense, annoying, and she had to put the song in there.*facepalm*

Silhouette: save me Shadow! Save me!

Shadow: when I gave her the advice to transfer the story into the 'Fakers' world. I didn't mean that she had to add both Sonic, and the other Faker. (Scourge)

Silhouette: I'll get back to you on that one. I'm kinda stuck in this chapter. I saw you had a bag.

Shadow: *holds up bag* this?

Silhouette: yes. What is it?

Shadow: a surprise/bribe for you.*gives bag to Silhouette*

Silhouette:bribe?

Shadow: yes. You may keep it if you promise not to bleach me white.

Silhouette: I was referring to bleach because I needed the kitchen cleaned. I wasn't going to turn you white.

Shadow: ...oh. Well still. I'll _HELP_ clean, just don't turn me white.

Silhouette: Deal! Do I still get to keep this? *holds up bag*

Shadow: sure.

Silhouette: *opens bag* *pulls out a large Shadow plush Doll holding a box of chocolate.* you actually trust me with chocolate! :)

Shadow: Read the lid.

Silhouette: _'enjoy, but DO NOT eat all at one time! (P.S. I like my black_ fur.)' Nice. Thank you.

Shadow: that's it. So thanks for reading. I think they covered that the author doesn't own Sonic or Avengers. Ummm... I think that's it.

Silhouette: she said to make sure we tell Loki, and Loki fans that he is coming back into the story soon. ;) if you have any suggestions on anything in the story that the author can improve on, please be nice, and The author will read it, and might actually join us for these notes to you.

Shadow: until the next chapter...

Loki: ...Wait, what Just happened here?

all three: See ya! *waves* * Silhouette makes Shadow plushie wave.*


	4. Chapter 4, Trust?

Unexpected Family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 4, Trust?

**A/N **

Shadow: we're back!

Silhouette: hiya!

Shadow: let's see we let off...

Silhouette: with you in a full blown panic attack.

Shadow: I remember that, but I meant in the authors note.

Silhouette: we just started this one.

Shadow: *glares* never mind Sil.

Sonic: *Runs in* Hey! Everybody! The FUN has arrived!

Shadow: what are you doing?

Sonic: helping.

Shadow: who said we need your help?

Sonic: Loki.

Shadow: *facepalm*

Silhouette: ooh.. Hello Mr. Fun!

Sonic: *play bows* hello Mrs. Hyper!

Shadow: you two had coffee, didn't you?

Sonic/Silhouette: *halo*

Silhouette: you were there with your coffee watching us, and didn't say anything.

Sonic: it's almost hilarious how caffeine doesn't affect you, but it does her.

Shadow: it was hilarious when you got the bucket of green paint dumped on your head, when you and your buddies picked out the paint coloring for that house. I'm almost surprised they didn't arrest you, you looked like your evil twin, Faker.

Sonic: ... Ha ha ha. That was kinda fun, looking like Scourge, but treating everyone as a friend. You should have seen his face when he saw me... THAT WAS FUNNY! *rotflol*

Silhouette: *looks over lines for story, and laughs nervously* yep... Funny.

Shadow:...

Sonic: okay so... LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Metal Sonic was back in the city, and after searching for an hour and a half, he finally had six of the Sol emeralds.

"Now for the fun part." He laughed. Watching the emerald tracker follow the last Sol Emerald move across the screen.

Moving to a roof top in the path the emerald was headed. Metal Sonic watched the mobians below. Occasionally glancing back at the tracker.

A White hedgehog flew over his head with a beam floating next to him, for a building. Once the White hedgehog put it down he was blasted out of the sky, into another building.

Aware of what just happened Silver stood up facing a robot version of his friend Sonic. "...Wait, what? Who are you?"

Metal dashed for the Hedgehog knocking him back into the wall.  
>"My name is Metal Sonic." He said walking over to the pile of rubble.<p>

Silver psychic blasted the robot away. Throwing Metal into several desks, also throwing his sensors off for a few seconds. He heard the robotic laughter of Metal Sonic. "Why are you here?!" Silver asked firmly.

Metal lifted himself out from the pile of broken pile of wood. He threw a stapler at Silver.

Dodging the on coming desk tool. Silver rolled into a ball and shot forward at the robot.

When Metal Sonic's sensors where back on line. He bent backwards avoiding the oncoming Hedgehog.

Just as Silver was over the Metal hedgehog. Metal Sonic blasted the white blur through the ceiling; onto the next floor.

Silver hit the ceiling of the next level, then fell to the floor. "Ow." Quickly standing up as Metal Sonic jumped through the hole he had made in the floor.

Metal grabbed Silver and pushed him against the wall. Holding the hedgehog in a position to where he couldn't move.

Trying to break free from the iron grip of Metal Sonic, he found it easier said, (or thought) then done, but not ready to render himself as 'helpless.' he used his psychokinesis, and blasted the Robotic blue hedgehog across the room and into the wall.

Silver once again heard the robotic laugh of Metal sonic. Bracing himself for another attack as Metal stood up and pressed the communication button twice "I have all of the Sol Emeralds, Doctor."

"No you don't! You're missing one." Said Silver "and for the peace of this world I will NOT let you take it."

"Then you better hold onto it tight."  
>Metal said ascending into super form taking the blue Sol emerald from him. "Because you just lost it." A portal appeared next to him and, Metal Sonic flew through it.<p>

Not wanting his world to fall back into the disaster it had been in. Silver jumped through the portal too.

0000000000

Eggman spent the past two hours working. When He finally finished the adjustments to the teleporter He looked over the machine and make sure that it would work.

Once it was ready He logged into his computer. Going to his plans file he typed in LOKI. An article appeared on the screen and Eggman pulled out a journal that he kept record of all his plans that failed in the past, and some that he would try later.

Taking several notes about the mystical being, and the location he would have to use for his machine. Eggman then wrote '_when the Mischievous Minister of mystical Mishaps is here. Sonic won't be able to stop me this time! Mobius is mine!'_

A message popped up on the screen from Metal Sonic. Putting his journal away. He pressed the activation button and it created a small portal and Metal Sonic came through as Super Metal.

As Metal Sonic landed on the ground He lost his super form, and gave the Sol emeralds to Eggman, but was suddenly tackled to the ground by Silver coming through the portal as well.

Surprised by entrance of Silver. Eggman hit the off button and the portal closed.

0000000000

After chaos controlling to splash canyon. Shadow stood next to a river. He sighed, hoping this emerald was not in the water, too.

Shadow hovered over the water following the blinking dot on the screen.

Beeee... The tracker started going off, when he covered the speaker. He still hadn't found the mute button, but covering the speaker worked just as good.

He looked ahead to where it said the emerald was. "A waterfall. *sigh* meaning it's either behind it, or under it."

He hovered closer to the waterfall deciding to look behind it first. He came to a halt when the rock at the top of the falls gave an unusual green glow.

Pulling out an emerald, he chaos controlled to the rock. The green Chaos emerald was on the edge about to fall.

Shadow, happy it was not in the water, quickly ran to grab it, but it fell. Jumping over with it. He grabbed it in mid air. Then quickly flipped over, and activated his hover shoes.

Landing on top of the water.  
>He accidentally angled his shoes wrong and flew backwards through the waterfall. He spun around and jumped on the wall of the cave, pushing off doing a backflip off the wall, and landed correctly hovering over the water.<p>

He was wet now. "Not really what I meant when I wanted to find it behind the waterfall..." He turned looking at the falling water. He shook his head, not wanting to get any wetter.

"One... Two... Three... Sil has the fourth... At least she better." He said counting the emeralds. "Now before I form a search party. I'm Going to see if she's back with the faker." He then chaos controlled to mystic runes.

0000000000

The next few minutes of being stuck in the chair Silhouette watched Scourge and noticed him acting somewhat similar to the way she did towards Odin.

"Did you know that you can figure out a lot about people by the way they act?" she asked.

"So how much about me have you figured out, so far?" He asked as a reply. Thinking that she couldn't possibly gather a whole lot of info in the short time she had been sitting there; he pulled some fruit out of a cabinet.

"Well... Some people act the way you do because... Of... other people treating them badly. Judging by how old you look it was probably...a family member, but since you've dragged your anger out farther than it really needed to be. I would have to say that said family member, probably your Father, might have been obsessed with an idea of peace so much that he ignored or simply just flat out rejected you." She explained her theory.

Scourge slammed his fists on the counter, "Shut up!" He demanded.

She flinched at his outburst, "It was just a theory. I didn't mean..."

"Whether it was a theory or not. It's still none of your business, and I don't like talking about my past. So just shut up!"

The next few minutes were silent. Scourge stood motionless at the counter. Silhouette tried to calm his mind using her mental abilities, but it proved to be harder then she thought since his mind was somewhat stressed at the moment.

"If it makes you feel any better. My past wasn't much different." She said, trying to get him to be calmed down by a different way.

He grabbed two oranges out of the bowl and tossed one to Silhouette.  
>"How?" He asked pulling up a chair, and started peeling his orange. He wasn't really interested in what she had to say, but he was bored so why not.<p>

"You know the oxymoron saying 'they're exactly the same,..."

"And yet completely different.' Yep I've heard it." He answered

"Well, in this world. My Father is actually the leader of Black arms, and likes the idea of killing people to feed his army."

"Black doom."

"Yeah. Him and Eggman's grandfather, professor Gerald Robotnik. They...um...created Project Shadow, and on their first try they accidentally added female genes to it, and long story short. Mark 1 was me. About three seconds after I learned to walk Doom disowned me. I'm not really sure why.

But They let me stay for the next three years. To help them with mark 2&3. Then, they rearranged my molecular structure, and sent me into a different reality. They also erased my memory, so I didn't even know this place existed until four years ago." she told him noticing that he wasn't really listening so she made it as short as she could.

"What about in the other world? What was your life like there?" He asked, thinking she was trying to make it sound better then it actually was by adding the last part. He was finishing off his orange.

"In appearance I wasn't that different, (Doom and Gerald made sure of that.) but I spent the first eight years of my life adjusting to everything, the lack of chaos energy, the air, the gravity.

Just before I turned eight I went through what the People there say was my mutation, but was actually an enhancement of the powers Doom and Gerald had already given me, but couldn't use them yet, and from then on I learned how to use them.

My Father in that world highly encouraged the peace idea. And didn't have time to care for me, and simply rejected me. I probably would have turned out like you if I didn't have these stupid powers holding me back."

"What kind of powers?" Scourge asked, becoming very interested.

"I don't... So far everything I could think of. I'm not sure how much, but most of them do come with limitations."

"What about chaos energies, is there any limitations there?"

"Umm... Not that I know of. I'm not overly familiar with them though."

"You tried using them to defend yourself when you got here, and now you're telling me that you don't know how to use them."

"No. I know how to use them. I..."

"Uh huh. Stand up, and Demonstrate."

"The... Chaos powers?"

"I know you can use those. I meant the other stuff you can claim to do"

"Oh...that... Slight problem. I'm stuck... Sitting."

He raised an eyebrow "How?"

"The chair. My quills are stuck in the spokes." She said as he stood up, and walked around to the back of the chair.

"I thought girl hedgehogs didn't have quills on there backs." He asked

"I'm not sure why or how I ended up with them. I'm not sure if I want to know." She replied.

He laughed and pried the spokes apart. She stood up when he said the he had finished.

"Alright." She said, looking around for something to demonstrate with.

As Silhouette's gold highlights turned silver. Several pieces of fruit floated out of the bowl, and made a few shapes in the air before an apple floated over to Scourge and the rest landed softly back into the bowl. He took the apple, and her now silver highlights returned to gold.

"How many of those powers have you mastered?" He asked.

Silhouette shrugged.

He tossed the apple in the air several times. Her gold highlights turned silver. The next time he threw the apple up it transformed and he caught an orange. He stared at it. Then tossed it back to her.

"Nice." He said thinking of how she might be useful. "So, If you hate power so much, and you're not really sure how to use it, why are you collecting the chaos emeralds?"  
>Scourge asked.<p>

"I don't hate the powers they just are annoying sometimes. The emeralds are for Eggman. I don't know what he's gonna do with them, but he has saved me several times. I guess it's just a favor I owe him." Silhouette explained

"Is he coming to save you now," He teased, looking outside.

0000000000

Silver held Metal sonic to the ground. "The Sol emeralds do not belong here. Give them back, you outdated machine!"

Being annoyed that Silver followed him, and has him down. Metal Sonic summoned a radioactive force within himself, and created a destructive field of electrical discharges, that appeared around him like a ring of electricity.

Eggman hid behind a desk while the mechanical Sonic tried getting rid of Silver without damaging the teleporter.

Metal didn't use full power, but the damage caused by the attack paralyzed the white hedgehog, and minimal damage to the room.

Listening to the robotic voice of Metal gloat to the stunned Hedgehog. Eggman came out of hiding

Metal picked himself up "I knew this part would be fun. It's almost a shame you didn't have as much fun as I did." He bragged,

"Good work, Metal! Now get him out of here! Check on Our Ultimate Life Form project and make sure my plan is going as I planned it." Eggman said

Metal really didn't have any say in the matter, Eggman said it, so he had to do it,...but not for much longer. "Yes, Doctor." Metal bowed his head , and dragged Silver out of the room.

Eggman looked around. He placed the Sol emeralds in the teleporter, and started fixing it again. As well as the rest of the room.

That took longer then he expected.  
>He was almost done when two familiar hedgehogs appeared on the security monitors inside the base headed for the room.<p>

0000000000

Beep. Beep. Beep. A monitor light blinked every time it made the noise.

The room was dark with a pulsing red light. Enough to see a black hedgehog with yellow highlights stare into a capsule.

"Mark two of project shadow, also known as Crevice. You were the bottom of this experiment, and will never be awakened again." The dark voice rang throughout the metal halls of the empty space colony.

Black Doom had changed forms several times over the past years of his life, and now is a hedgehog that actually resembles his created children.

"If only Gerald had gotten it correct the first try, I wouldn't have to do this, but I have no other choice..." He said pulling the power supply from the capsule. "No son of mine will be as weak as you. My daughter has returned stronger than you will ever become, and she was an accident."

Doom left the room as the air pressure inside the capsule dropped, as did the toxins that kept the ultimate life form mark 2 asleep.  
>Inside was another black hedgehog with grey highlights that looked like shadow. (That was the extent of Doom, and Gerald's creativity in actual living things)<p>

The hedgehog's yellow eyes opened, and saw nothing. He pushed the glass open, and stepped out. "Where am I?" He asked almost hoping someone was there, but nobody answered.

He felt around the room, and found the light switch, flicking the lights on he finally could see again. "Still on the A.R.K." He told himself. Noticing that his pod was unplugged, several thoughts flashed through his mind, the last one made more sense than the rest and just so happened to be what actually happened (not in full detail though.)

Crevice looked out the window at the planet. "Earth looks... Different." He stated. "But then again I could be in the orbit of the sister dimension of Earth. What was it called..."

Crevice heard a noise coming from another corridor. Losing his train of thought he ran out of the room to the noise.

Upon arriving, he spotted a gift sitting on a table in one of the rooms. He walked in the corridor, and out the window saw a space craft disappear in a flash of blue light.

Crevice walked over to the gift, dusted off and read the tag: to: Shadow the Hedgehog. From: your Father. Happy birthday.  
>"Brother. You forgot to open your birthday present."<p>

Opening the wrapped case he found a pistol with a red stripe down the barrel, and some writings assumed from the language of the black arms aliens, on the Handle. "What... Does... That mean?" He tried reading the foreign writing. "Maybe Shadow, or someone else on that planet knows. There's only one way to find out..." He said chaos controlling to the planet.

0000000000

Silhouette sighed and rolled her eyes. Looking in the bowl she noticed a Corner of a picture. She glanced back to Scourge who was still looking outside.

She pulled out the picture and looked at it. it had a older looking blue hedgehog with a red cape on. He was waving to a crowd, and had a huge smile, and a smaller blue hedgehog that looked like an identical to younger version of Sonic holding the red cape of the older hedgehog watching him. He had a sad expression on his face.

Silhouette looked back up at Scourge who glanced at her then back outside. She looked back at the picture. "There's no way..." She muttered to herself.

"What is... Where did you find that!?" Scourge yelled trying to take it away. But she just starred at it phasing his hand through the photo.

"Who is in it?" She asked looking at him.

"Give it to me! I thought I burned them all." He said waving his hand through it and her arms. "How..."

"I'll get rid of it as soon as you tell me who's in it." She said looking at him being mad and yet slightly confused.

He sighed glaring at her. There was obviously no other way he was going to get it back. "It's me, and my Father at the Great Peace convention."

"But your fur is green."

"It was blue. I was, and still kinda am known as Anti-Sonic. My fur turned green when my ex girlfriend and I tried to steal the Master Emerald. I got my share, and it turned my fur green. Now get rid of that picture."

The photo vanished into thin air Between Silhouette's hands.

Scourge stood still for a few seconds, laughing quietly to himself. then pulled out the yellow emerald and tossed it to her.

"I accept your offer of keeping this place a secret. Now go." He said walking back over to the fruit.

"What?" She asked making sure that what she heard was true.

"Go on. You can leave, and take the emerald with you,... Or are you going to stay here?" He repeated gesturing towards the door. Then crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you said..." She started but was cut off

"I know I said that you couldn't leave, but that was the one thing I wanted if I couldn't have my father's support.

Like your second father. My old man spent most of his time with the Great peace convention that he never had time for me. I hated those conferences.

About ten years later the idea declined, and I took over. He never got to see that though. But that was at least a few years, and prisons ago.

I heard you were held captive in the other world by your father in this one. So I'm giving you back your freedom... Unless you don't want it.

If you do. then go. Don't let anyone hold you down. And don't hold back. Be the person you want to be, and go." He reassured her. Leaning against the counter. Smirking inwardly to himself.

Silhouette soaked in his unexpected answer "Thanks."

She looked at him and smiled. Still being slightly scared she asked "One more thing about the promise. I want to add being your friend."

A confused look came on his face. "Why? I could, and would have killed you a half an hour ago if you couldn't have healed that fast."

She nodded remembering what had happened, but he IS letting her go. so he had every right to be forgiven. "Because everyone needs someone to help them every now and then. Even if they did start off as enemies." Silhouette said giving the orange back.

"Keep it. You might need it later, and sure. Why not? So... I guess it would be... See ya." He hesitated.

She sighed with relief. Storing the emerald and the orange she said "Now it's my turn to surprise you."

"Some how I don't think that's..." He started to say when Silhouette pulled him into a hug. He froze not quite sure how to react to that.

"... Possible... Umm... Huh... He he..." He stuttered through the hug. "Or necessary." He said as she pulled away.

"Surprise." She said still holding his shoulders.

He pushed her hands off.  
>"Don't...do that!" He told her "we aren't that close of friends."<p>

She smiled slightly amused "See ya!" She said going out the door, and took off towards Mystic runes, and back to angel island.

0000000000

Metal had dropped Silver off in a safety glass, bubble thing, that Eggman usually kept his hostages in.

He then walked over and typed on the computer attached to a pod.

The pod held a dark blue hedgehog. He had tan highlights on the tips of his quills, that were pointed like Sonic's.  
>A patch of collared white fur, and His gloved hands were like Knuckles'<br>He had black fur, half way down his arms, and back, giving a jacket like effect. And black and gold air shoes

Metal sonic had been working on this project as much as he wanted. (Which was more,...a lot more than Eggman did.)  
>Metal made sure that this would be THE Ultimate Life Form, and prepared him with several advantages, that Eggman forgot.<p>

0000000000

Silhouette was in Mystic runes, and could see Angel island in the distance.

She stopped as she felt the presence of someone behind her.

She spun around, and swung a punch at them, but Her fist, and attention was caught by Shadow glaring at her.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Getting the Chaos emerald."

"Did you fall off a cliff?"

"No... It was stuck in the forest."

"Did a tree fall on top of you, then?

"No... I just couldn't get to it."

"Did you run into something?"

"Yes... A difficult situation. What is wrong with you?"

"...Nothing." Shadow pulled out the chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

They reappeared in Eggman's base.

"Nothing?" Silhouette repeated.

Shadow glared at her. They started walking down the hall. It was quiet for a few seconds before Shadow broke the silence "Alright then. YOU. What happened in the forest that caused that much pain?"

"Oh... That... Umm... It... Was a knife. I promise I didn't know it was there." She stuttered as they neared the door.

Shadow walked in front of her and stopped her from continuing. "What do you mean KNIFE. Was someone else there? Is that why you blocked me out from trying to help?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We are NOT going anywhere until you tell me what in the chaos happened." He told her crossing his arms over his chest.

Silhouette sighed. Wishing he would just drop the subject. "Immure"

"I am not being immature." Shadow protested "I'm trying to understand why you prevented me from helping you, when your life was being threatened! It's my job!"

"I didn't call you immature. I said I was immured," she corrected him. "and what you can't seem to understand is, I'm not used to having someone come rescue me. Even though I'm only four years older than you. I've lived ON MY OWN for over a millennium in the other reality."

"Just tell me."

"Okay. If I wanted you to know. I wouldn't have blocked you out.  
>It's also awkward when you know someone else is listening.<br>So you'll just have to figure it out by yourself, Little Brother. You can Look up the meaning of the word 'Immure' if it helps. Just PLEASE QUIT!" She answered frustrated. She sighed, phased through him, and froze.

Shadow, taken slightly off guard by being called younger, "I was just trying to make sure you were alright, And don't call me little-" He turned to follow her, but also froze As they saw Metal at the other end of the hall smirking, with no mouth.

Shadow whispered in Silhouette's ear "I get now why you blocked me out."

Silhouette whispered back "the conversation becomes extremely awkward when you find out someone's listing. Doesn't it?"

"Yes." He answered glaring at the amused robot. He walked into the monitor room.

"We're done." Silhouette said as she was entering the room

"I figured that much out." Metal said as the robot joined them.

She handed Eggman the emerald. A confused expression came on her face as she started counting the emerald's. "I thought there were only seven Chaos emeralds."

"There are." Eggman responded placing the emeralds into their compartments.

"Then how did you get fourteen?" she asked.

"Those are the Sol emeralds." Metal explained.

Eggman picked up two hand held rods "Hold these." He said giving them to Silhouette. Then he went over to the computer, and typed in a few commands.

"What are they?" She asked holding one in each hand.

"They're obviously necessary." Shadow said. Mocking her answers she gave him earlier.

She looked at him, not amused by his answer.

He just smirked at her.

"Point taken." She replied understanding why he answered her like that.

"What ever you do DON'T drop them." Eggman warned walking over to the teleporter.

"I'm almost scared to ask, but..." Silhouette hesitated looking at the stick like devices in her hands.

"What is the plan, Doctor?" Shadow finished asking.

"You'll see." Eggman said as he hit the on button of the teleporter.

One by one. Starting from the outer emeralds, each one lit up, going to the center of the teleporter. Two lights lit up at the top of the teleporter, as the rods Silhouette held lit up.

"Wait!" She said, realizing what they were about to do. Stumbling backwards, Silhouette screamed, the two rods draining the chaos energy from her.

"Sil!" Silver yelled, jumping forward to catch the black female hedgehog as she fell.

Shadow was torn between shutting the machine down, or pry the rods out of Silhouette's hands. He didn't know what Eggman was doing to his Sister.

The portal appeared, and the lights went out. Almost immediately after someone came through. The teleporter shut down.  
>"What!" Eggman exclaimed.<p>

as the lights came back on Eggman was met with a blade in his face.

Shadow looked to the side. He grabbed a gun, and aimed it at the tall Man with black hair and, green eyes, wearing gold armor with black and green accents. He also used a gold staff with two curved inward blades at the end and a blue stone in it just before the blades.

The Man glanced at shadow.

"Who are you, and where have you brought me?" He asked with a type British accent.

"Allow me to explain." Eggman said pushing his Spear out of his face. "I am Doctor Eggman, and I brought you here to help me take over and rule this world."

"Really?" He replied with an amused smile. "You want me to help you take over a world of these.. Hamster Things."

"THINGS!?" Silver exclaimed

"HAMSTERS!?" Shadow said angrily

Silver corrected "we're HEDGEHOGS!"

"A world of tall, but still small, talking Hamsters. Hardly a challenge worth accepting." He said

"You want to test that theory, Loki?" Shadow asked cocking the gun.

"And you are?" Loki asked

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate life form."

"Shadow..." Silver called looking up at him with a worried expression "Her pulse stopped."

"Is she breathing?"

"Barely."

Shadow picked up the two rods she had.

"What's wrong with her?" Loki asked

"What were these, and what did they do to Silhouette?" Shadow asked.

All three of them stared at Eggman.

"They drained the chaos energies out of the Emeralds inside her." Eggman said

"What Emeralds?" Shadow asked confused.

"The Chaos and Sol Emeralds. thought you knew your sister has two Emeralds in her?" Eggman said

"So that's why she passed out." Silver said looking at her.

Loki looked around the room as he listened to their conversation.

"That... Explains a lot actually." Shadow said picking her up, and handed her back to Silver when he stood up.

"You two look alike. You must care for each other." Loki said

Metal Sonic started laughing. "You ...have... no idea." He said between laughs

"And you'll finally know what pain feels like, if you don't stop." Shadow threatened the robot, but Metal kept laughing. Shadow chaos speared him into the wall. Metal stopped.

"That didn't hurt." Metal said landing on his feet.

Shadow tried calming himself as Metal started teasing shadow on what a good brother he was, not really mentioning anything they said though.

Metal stopped antagonizing Shadow, when his silent alarm on his communicator went off.

Shadow had enough of the annoying tin can. He closed his eyes, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Metal was sent backwards through two walls.

"Don't feel bad. I was doing the same thing in Jotunhiem before I came here."  
>Loki said to the now amused Shadow.<p>

"I didn't think you had psychokinesis." Silver said looking at the hole in the wall.

"I don't. I think I'll call it Air chaos magic." Shadow said before looking over to the confused Silver. "It was a type of Chaos control."

"Oh." Said Silver

"Can all the animals do that?" Loki asked Eggman.

"You ought to see the one I want destroyed." Eggman replied then he described to Loki what Sonic looked, and acted like.

Shadow froze recalling what Loki said before Silver got confused. Jotunhiem, that sounded strangely familiar.

~Flashback~

Shadow stood in an icy prison with his freezing human friend, Maria.

There was a surprising lack of the Chaos power, but he still felt a small amount in the realm, and tried Chaos spearing them out of there, but the ice was too thick, and had a hard time gathering Chaos energies to do so.

He didn't have a Chaos emerald, and didn't know how to Chaos control without one... yet.

/

He was now standing in a lab type room. It was still freezing probably because the room and some of the stuff in it was made of ice.

The cold didn't bother Shadow. What did bother him was him, AND Maria were transported in to the captivity of tall, blue, cold, Freaks!

Also being held captive for a few days in a different world. Where Maria was freezing to death, and every time the Blue Frosty giant freaks came to them, they would take a large amount of their blood, His, more than Maria's, but He still kept her warm.

He remembered a girl tied up in a chair. She was blonde, green eyes, and looked a lot like Maria. Her name they said was Rajah, Daughter of Odin.

/

The next thing he remembered they did was exchange the DNA between her, and shadow. When they put his DNA In her, there was a blinding light then there sat Silhouette Robotnik.

Shadow was still in the lab. Being held down by one of the Frost Giants. Silhouette was in her Asgardian form, (the one with the red highlights) and in a pod.

Maria was forced against the wall, and guarded by another Frost Giant.

Shadow tried breaking free from the Frost Giant's tight grip. As the pod was activated a bright light filled the room... When it dimmed both he and Maria were back on the A.R.K.

/

Shadow now recalling his time in Jotunhiem. He asked Loki.  
>"Where are you from?"<p>

"Asgard." Loki responded. Then continued talking with Eggman.

Shadow then remembered Silhouette mentioning Loki as her brother in the other world.

Shadow took a Chaos Emerald from the teleporter.

"What are you doing?" Eggman asked.

"I'll be back later." Shadow said as he and Silver left the base, and Chaos controlled away.

0000000000

Sonic: woah! What! It can't stop there! What happens next?

Shadow: you end with the author's note.

Sonic: but...

Silhouette: we don't get to find out what happens until the next chapter.

Sonic: obviously.

Shadow: It's easy to end, Watch. The author doesn't own the Faker (Sonic) or the avengers.

Sonic: now that's said...(to Silhouette) I'm sorry I hope you get better soon.

Silhouette: umm... Thanks.

Sonic: let's see... Chocolate usually wakes Amy up, maybe...

Shadow: DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Sonic: you'll have to catch me, to stop me!

Shadow: challenge accepted! *punches toward Sonic*

Sonic: *doges punch* ha ha... See ya! Be right back Sil. *Runs off*

Shadow: (to Silhouette) Go to metropolis, when you're done; I'll meet ya there! *nods to reader.* *Runs after Sonic.*

Silhouette: bye Shade. *rolls eyes* thank you for reading. I have to go stop Shadow from killing Sonic. So, until next time. THANKS!*wave* *takes off after Shadow.*


	5. Chapter 5, un-evaded

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 5, un-evaded

**A/N**

Rajah: hiya! We're back, and you'll never guess what!

Shadow: you're not hyper!

Rajah: not quite... I'm excited!

Shadow: why?

Rajah: because...

Shadow: ...

Rajah: ...

Shadow: because why?

Rajah:becaaaauuussssse we're In another CHAPTER! Woot! *Happy dance*

Shadow: *facepalm*

Rajah: isn't it exciting!

Shadow: sure.

Rajah: you don't sound very excited.

Shadow: so

Rajah: …so

Shadow: can you stop that?

Rajah: what?

Shadow: that.

Rajah: what? Stop what?

Shadow: stop doing that! *gestures to her appearance*

Rajah: is there something wrong with my Asgardian form?

Shadow: no! it's just so...

Rajah: weird?

Shadow: I was going to say...

Rajah: I know what you where going to say, and I preferred you didn't.

Shadow: ha ha... Please... Stop

Rajah: who's the **ultimate** life form now? *sharp shifts into Silhouette*

Shadow: *whispers* thank you *play punches Silhouette* and I am!

Silhouette: **bhûl-** **Faash, ****kranklûk.**

Shadow: huh?

Silhouette: your welcome, Brother. also I've asked the Queen of obsession of the fastest thing alive to be here with us To end the authors note.

Shadow: aannd... Who's that?

Silhouette: you will see... ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Metal Sonic picked himself out of the wall rubble, scanning his sensors he found that they were damaged, but not as bad as they have been before.

He was going to go back into the monitor room and continue with Shadow, but a second buzz of the alarm went off.

Metal took off through the hall and down a flight of stairs, into the room of the Ultimate Life form project Mark 1. Based off of the original project Shadow. (Ultimate life form #4.)

Metal fixed his sensors first, then checked the sensors of his Ultimate Life form.

The heart rate had increased and another detected brain activation.  
>"Eggman said He wasn't suppose to be ready until next month," Metal muttered to himself, as he tried to stabilize the heart rate. "But I knew I wouldn't take that long."<p>

The hedgehog in the pod suddenly opened his purple eyes for a brief second before slamming them closed again, and covered his mouth with his hands as if he was drowning.

Metal Sonic drained the fluids out of the pod. Once it was empty he hit the release button.

The glass opened, and the Ultimate life form fell out, catching himself before hitting the ground.

The dark blue hedgehog was coughing, drenched from the fluids that was inside the pod, coughing, his purple eyes closed as he exhaled and inhaled slowly.

"Welcome…" Metal Sonic said stepping forward, clapping his robotic hands, "It seems as if I was correct. You were finished ahead of schedule…"

"Huh? Who…who are you? Who am I?" the hedgehog wondered, frowning at Metal Sonic.

"My name is Metal Sonic. I am your creator. Think of me as a father of sorts," Metal grinned, "You were made from the DNA of several of the heroes throughout this world, and edited by me. I made you to be the most powerful life form, and one to help me conquer the world with; something Eggman is setting up for us nicely."

"I know you know basic things, like talking, walking, and you have also been given the experience of fighting. But, you don't have the heroes memories or complete personality traits, you will have to develop those on your own. Now, will you aid me?" Metal Sonic asked, his claws flashing dangerously.

The hedgehog stood up, looking around, and through what he did know. So far what Metal Sonic told him was true, he did know how to fight, he also knew what his powers were, and he even knew who his DNA was from, and just who had the biggest hand in making him.

"Yes…" the hedgehog answered, bending down on one knee, "I shall help you take over this planet, Father."

"Excellent…Now a name for you. How about…Issai…Everything," Metal Sonic said, smiling his robotic smile…

"So it will be. Now…I believe we have some life forms to wipe out…Come with me, Son…" Metal Sonic laughed, heading towards the elevator…

Metal Sonic's plan had begun. Eggman believed he had the robot's loyalty, that the Ultimate Life Form project Mark I would obey him, and only him, and that he was practically ruler of Mobius. He had been betrayed, and he didn't even know.

0000000000

Shadow, Silver, and the unconscious Silhouette, appeared on Angel island, and saw that the three friends, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails where actually building now.

Tails sat up by the Master Emerald, and supervised while Sonic, and Knuckles placed where the basic shape of the house, on the ground, using wood planks.

"Hey!" Shadow interrupted them

"Hey, Faker. Come back for round two already?" Sonic asked putting down a plank. He ran to the visitors and saw Silver carrying Silhouette.  
>"Wow. I don't remember Emerald hunting to be that tiring. She must like ya a lot to ask you to carry her." Sonic smiled, nudging Silver's arm.<p>

Shadow face palmed. "She is not asleep. They're not dating, and I didn't come here to fight you. We came to see Knuckles." Shadow answered.

"What do you want ME for? I haven't even finished building this house." Knuckles asked placing another board.

Silver stepped forward "We need you to recharge two Emeralds."

Knuckles didn't stop working. He was determined to finish the house, and avoid helping the "If it's for Eggman. No. I'd make the Master Emerald stop the power of the Chaos Emeralds and scatter them all myself, before I recharge any of them for that Egg-salad! "

A look of concern swept over Silver's face as he looked at Silhouette. He knew if knuckles did that now while Silhouette was this weak she would die.

She moved her head towards him as if she had heard him, but still appeared to be unconscious. Silver held her like he would if he was comforting her. Then joined the others conversation again.

"It's not for him. It's for Silhouette. We'll explain why if you can help us... Her." Shadow replied

Knuckles stopped and looked at them. Even though he didn't trust Shadow as much as he did Silver, They both looked like they weren't kidding. Silver "*sigh* okay." He agreed.

They walked up the many stairs to get to the Master Emerald. Silver explained what he knew, and Shadow gave the part that made it make sense, but neither of them went into detail. They wanted Silhouette to do that.

They reached the top. Knuckles started talking to the Master Emerald almost in a chant. "Master Emerald. Hear us, and restore the Chaos Emeralds that my... Friends have."

The Master Emerald started glowing brighter. Silver set Silhouette down and she reacted to it.

"Silhouette?" Silver asked. Trying to shake her awake, but she didn't.

Shadow thought it had worked, but was disappointed when she was still passed out.

"What was it Silv?" Sonic asked

"She moved... By herself I mean," Silver said "but she did it a few minutes ago too, so I don't know what's happening."

"What did you do that made her react earlier?" Shadow asked. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"I... I think I just looked at her." Silver answered

"Well... You're looking at her now and she's not reacting. …try hugging her!" Sonic suggested.

Shadow glared at Sonic. He didn't like the idea very much. However if it meant that he wouldn't lose her, and have to go back to the other realm, and explain that their Daughter, Friend, Sister, etc wouldn't be coming back. He would have to agree, and he did.

Silver hesitated as Shadow shrugged in agreement, hoping Shadow wouldn't kill him later, he hugged her.

Shadow watched as Silhouette's head slightly move into the hug. "She moved!" He told them.

"I told you she liked him." Sonic said crossing his arms. Then quickly dashing around to the other side of the Master Emerald seconds before he was almost sent off the shrine by Shadow's fist. "You can't stay mad At them. They look cute together." Sonic teased Shadow.

Silver's cheeks turned red, part from her subconscious reactions and the embarrassment of Sonic's comment, but nobody saw him. They where actually watching Shadow get revenge on Sonic for teasing, and the Ultimate life form ended up sitting on the Blue blur.

After a few minutes of trying, Sonic's teasing, and Shadow forcing him to stop. they laid Silhouette against the Master Emerald, still unconscious. Everyone a little upset that she hadn't woke up yet.

"Don't worry she'll be up in no time." Sonic said trying to cheer them up. "After all Silver is still here."

Silver, having enough of it himself, stepped between the two rivals before something else happened. "Can't either of you go five minutes without fighting? Look I know you think it's funny, or 'cute' that you think she likes me, but she never treated me any different than the way she treats the rest of you."

"Hey! Knuckles, what if we add a medical room to the house." Tails suggested. "It would help if you, or Sonic got majorly hurt in a battle, or any of our friends needed help, like Silhouette."

Knuckles looked over to Tails "I don't have a problem with it. Just don't get carried away with the idea."

"What are we suppose to do now?" Silver asked "I can't just go back, get the Sol Emeralds, and return to the future.

"Not with that 'THING' here."

"Asgardian." Shadow corrected him.

Silver sat down in front of Silhouette.

Shadow bent down to Silver and whispered "the reason she treats us all the same is because she doesn't know of any other way to treat us. She was made with a very basic mind set everything else she learned on her own. Just thought you might want to know."

Silver watched the almost lifeless body of Silhouette sit up against the Master Emerald; it hurt him to see her hurt by a meaningless, unimportant, and Stupid experiment that could've been avoided, or chose a different power supply instead of almost killing one of his friends.

"She still travels back, and forth from this world to the other,..." Silver told Shadow. He then whispered to him to hold back emotions. "But that was before I left."

Up until last year; Shadow was clueless on how to help people avoid very emotional outbursts, or emotions altogether; he still doesn't know much about the confusing topic, but he did notice the change in his friends voice, which probably had something to do with it, and figured it would be best if they left him alone...

Shadow patted Silver on his back. He then stood up, and they all left Silver, and Silhouette by the Master Emerald.

0000000000

Shadow was hovering through the streets of Metropolis. Usually, he would go to the tree just outside of westopolis to think about things this intensely, but he thought about the fight he had with Silhouette, and decided to try a different spot.

He looked through several places when he Spotted a Blue blur speed across an intersection.

'Sonic on hover shoes. Why does this not seem right?' Shadow thought to himself as he turned heading after the blue blur.

Shadow kept some distance between him and the blur, but otherwise kept up with him.

Dodging people, and mobines through the city, going a little bit slower (by choice) then the hedgehog he was following. one mobine on the sidewalk who wasn't paying attention stepped in front of Shadow, and he tried stopping, or avoiding her except the ending result was that the two of them collided into each other.

Tumbling over several times he landed on the ground she on top of Shadow as they stopped. "Blaze?"

The purple female cat stood up and tried helping Shadow, who declined her offer.

"I'm looking for Silver..." Blaze told him.

Shadow was still watching the blue blur. "Huh... Silver?... He's by the Master Emerald with Silhouette. I'm kinda in the middle of something right now so see ya!" He said taking off in the direction the dark blue, and tan hedgehog went.

Wondering what had him so busy; Blaze watched him turn the corner chasing the blue blur. "He must be fighting with Sonic... again." She told herself then ran to the edge of the city.

Still keeping his distance Shadow followed the blue hedgehog into an alley.

He stopped just before entering. He heard nothing, and peeked around the corner to see nothing. "But-" he stuttered as he entered. stopping within the first few steps; Shadow got the feeling that it was a trap, but a trap worth falling for.

He was about half way down the alley when a Chaos Spear hit him in the back. The blast sent him forward crashing into several trash cans; he used the loud sound of his fall to cover the sound of him cocking his gun.

Shadow rolled into a ball before hitting the ground. Gaining traction he rolled up the wall a few feet; then uncurled, pushed off the wall, and landed behind the hedgehog with the gun pointed to his head. The threatened hedgehog had a Chaos Spear in his ready hand.

"Oh, you're not who I'm looking for." The dark blue silhouetted hedgehog said almost disappointed.

"Who are you, and who are you looking for?" Shadow demanded, realizing it wasn't Sonic, but still he seemed familiar.

The dark blue hedgehog smirked, and held the Chaos Spear encased hand under Shadow's gun. "Issai." He said as he released the Spear; it hit the gun, and Issai Chaos Controlled away just before the gun exploded, sending Shadow out of the alley into the street... Unconscious.

0000000000

Issai reappeared in central city. He continued to search; hovering down the streets he searched for hours, and almost had the entire city covered.

Issai came to a halt when he saw a black and grey hedgehog sitting inside a café. 'I found him!' He thought to himself.

He entered the shop, and walked over to the hedgehog's table. "Crevice?" Issai asked

The Black and grey hedgehog looked up at Issai. "Yes. Can I help you?" He smiled.

Not really expecting that he would be so... Nice. "My name is Issai. I need you to come with me." He introduced himself. It wasn't really how he planned it, but he just sort of chose the easy way because of Crevice's happy attitude.

"Where are we going?" Crevice asked standing up from the table, and paying for his drink.

"I... Can't tell you."

Crevice frowned, "well, I'm looking for someone. So I can't stay with you for long."

"It won't take long." Issai said pulling out the Chaos Emerald Metal Sonic gave him, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of blue light.

0000000000

Amy Rose was walking through the streets of metropolis. She had just finished shopping, and was headed home when she heard an explosion, and saw a familiar black and crimson hedgehog get blasted into the streets from a side alley: supposedly, he was unconscious.

She ran up, and looked into the alley, seeing nothing but shrapnel. She glanced back at Shadow; she really didn't like the black hedgehog very much, but he was lying in the middle of the street, unconscious.

She set her groceries down, and pulled Shadow out of the street, and leaning him against the building, stepping back to glare at him,

"Great." She huffed, "What am I supposed to do now? She crossed her arms, glaring at the unconscious hedgehog, "...I got you out of the streets, and you're still unconscious! I'm not going to stand here in the streets all day waiting your you to wake up!" She made a wide gesture with her hands, "l have groceries that need to be refrigerated, and I can't carry both of you back home!" She started to pace back and forth in front of him, "I could just leave you here!" She stated, "But I'd better not... Ugh! Why am I caring about you so much?" She turned on him, "I should leave you here. Especially after all you've done to Sonic!" She huffed angrily. "But... Seeing as I can't just leave you here on the streets - which I'd love to do!" She sighed, "Let's try this..."

She bent down to Shadow's level, taking his hands in hers. She turned, losing her balance, and stumbling back into his lap. She cringed mentally as she pulled his hands over her head, trying to get a good enough grip to support the other hedgehog.

'Okay, Amy, you can do this,' she thought to herself.

She leaned forward, shakily trying to lift him, the sudden shift of weight on her back sending them tumbling forward onto the sidewalk with Amy pinned under his weight.

She squealed in horror, shoving him off of her; jumping to her feet, and angrily dragging him back to the wall.

She took a deep, calming breath, "Plan B," she announced, like a threat, going to her groceries, and retrieving a small rope.

She moved back to Shadow, grimacing at him one last time, before crossing his legs, setting her groceries in his lap, moving his arms to support them, and tying his hands together to keep them from slipping.

She stood back, admiring her handiwork, before shifting him away from the wall, and dragging him home, hoping fiercely that nobody she knew would see her.

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow: What the... Help. 0_0

Silhouette: I'm still passed out. *rolls eyes*

Shadow: I'VE BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE BY A PINK HEDGEHOG!

Silhouette: well who did you think was coming? We're not going to leave you unconscious in the middle of the street.

Amy: you where passed out; what did you want me to do leave you there?

Shadow: I might have preferred it. What are you doing here?

Silhouette: I told you she would be helping us with the ending authors note.

Shadow: oh. I was more 'okay' with this before we read the story.

Amy: don't worry I'm sure I can throw you back out into the street as soon as I can.

Silhouette: ooorrr... We can wait, and see what's going to happen.

Shadow: are you sure it's a good idea? I am kinda stuck with...

(Sonic runs up)

Amy: SONIC!

Shadow: what? Oh... *crosses arms over chest*

Sonic: I think you should wait. It's not like you can do anything to stop her.

Shadow: *Evil grin* sure there is.

Amy: don't...

(Shadow and Sonic start fighting.)

Amy: what... Why are They?

Silhouette: oh- nothing. While we are distracted now would be a good time to say that the Author doesn't own anything Avengers, or Sonic related; except for Crevice, and me; Issai belongs to thegodofirony (thanks).

Sonic: okay! Okay! Stop! STOP!

Shadow: what's the matter, Faker; can't handle losing in front of your Girlfriend?

Sonic: No! I just stopped by to hear the next chapter.

Shadow: *lets go of Sonic*

Sonic: and to warn you that I'll be getting payback in one of the next few chapters. I'll tell you which one when you get there.

Shadow: what kind of 'payback'?

Sonic: you'll find out when everyone else does.

Silhouette: don't kill him.

Shadow: I'll try to remember that...

(Sonic starts running, and Shadow takes off after him.)

Amy: *sigh* isn't he wonderful?

Silhouette: Sonic? Ummm sure. Well we better go before something really bad happens.

*crash sound in distance*

Amy: SONIC!

Silhouette: *exhales sharply* yep that was Sonic;... Kicking My Brother into the next chapter. We thank you for reading!

Amy/Silhouette: *wave*


	6. Chapter 6, Blueprints

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 6, Blueprints

**A/N**

Silhouette: Hiya!

Shadow: Hello everyone. We had a little problem with communication between us and the Author so that's why this one took longer.

Silhouette: this chapter was a little difficult to write, I didn't really know how it was going to turn out, but I finally got it.

Shadow. ...Wait, what? You wrote this chapter?

Silhouette: ummm... *laughs nervously" actually I wrote them all.

Shadow: you what?

Silhouette: surprise!

Shadow: scratch what I said to open with I had a HUGE miscommunication with the Author. *glares at Silhouette*

Silhouette: *Smiles innocently* *halo*

Shadow: okay if you're the author the who was I talking to in the authors note in chapter 1?

Silhouette: Me.

Shadow: ... You can clone yourself. I forgot. Anyway, then I'm sure you're dying to say it?

Silhouette: sure... I don't own anything from Sonic or Avengers, and Issai belongs to thegodofirony.

Shadow: yeah that too, but I meant the OTHER thing.

Silhouette: oh, yes! Of course. ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Two days had passed since Loki arrived on Mobius, and he would be helping the only person, that so far passed for a person in his mind, Except for he had no idea what he was saying most of the time. So while Eggman was at his desk coming up with a plan; something he had hoped Loki would've been able to help with; the god of mischief was laying on the collapsable bed Eggman had gotten out for him tossing the green Sol Emerald in the air, and catching it. Bottom line: he was bored.

"What is the purpose in these things?" Loki asked sitting up looking at the rest of them on the desk in front of Eggman.

"They're the source of power we need; without them we wouldn't have even a slight chance against that Blue pest." Eggman explained for the second time.

"If he'a such a pest, why don't you just use bug spray, or poison?" Loki suggested.

"Because..." Eggman said, annoyed. He looked back at the bored Asgardian. Loki sighed "I would not understand how unpredictable that Sonic the Hedgehog actually is." He finished with what the doctor had repeated so many times to him already that he lost count. Loki went up to the desk Eggman was working at, peeking over his shoulder at the designs for the battle robots. "How... Typical."

Eggman stopped, glaring up at him. "Do you have a better Idea?"

"No, no," Loki gestured towards his blueprints, "By all means, don't drag me into this."

"I expected you to have plan A already in progress."

"Your expectations are but foolish theory. You hold no power over me."

"I don't have to send you home, and from the looks of things, I won't be able to send you home."

Loki pressed the blade of his scepter to Eggman's back, "What do you mean you cannot return me home?"

"I mean that the quantum alinement between our two worlds was only opened for five minutes. That was one of the only times when travel was possible."

"If it were easy, everyone would do it. Find a way.

"the universe has it's own set of cycles; no matter how advanced our technology is we can't change that, and I'm not quite sure when the next one will occur, it could be a week, or not for ten years, but until then you will have to remain here."

Loki drew himself back, glancing across the lab once more, before making his way to his cot. He plopped down on the thin mattress, staring at eggman's back as he continued his work, seemingly unfazed by his interruption. Loki sighed, picking his green emerald back up, and turning it around in his hands, smiling to himself, "Humpty Dumpty sat in a chair, looking over his plans in despair; An army of hamsters, forbidden to bail, all wait for your bidding, though destined to fail..." He sighed, "Honestly, it torments me to observe you... Watching you think, it's truly painful..." He tossed the emerald in the air, catching it easily, "I have no hope do I?"

"that depends on how you handle this situation. Even if I wanted to I couldn't send you back, I wouldn't be able to do it unless it realigned. I also would have to find more power, our worlds are so far apart that two of the emeralds gave all there power, and are not of use anymore."

"One more question;" Loki called across the lab, "Why are they all called Emeralds if there all different colors?"

"Because... They just are." Eggman said turning back towards his desk, he glanced out the door and saw one of his robots passing. "Metal!?" He called out. The blue robot backed up Until it stood in the door way. "Yes, doctor?" Metal Sonic asked. "Go show Loki some of our plans. So I can be alone to think." Eggman told the Robot.

Metal Sonic agreed, and Loki followed him. "So... Can you talk?" Loki asked Thinking that he did hear it talk earlier. "Yes." Metal replied. "Where are we going?" Loki wondered, Metal Sonic didn't answer. as they passed several corridors Loki considered turning around, going back, staying bored in the room with the human.

"Father, I found him-" Issai said walking out of one of the corridors. Becoming silent when he saw Loki.

"Is this who you were talking about... Father?"

Metal Sonic entered the room Issai had come out of; leaving his 'son' and Loki in the hall, and the door closing behind him.

Issai, and Loki stood there Starring at each other. "So..." Loki said breaking the Silence that was becoming awkward. "What are you?"

"I'm The Ultimate Life Form . My name is Issai." He introduced himself.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. Is everyone here a hamster?" he asked .

Issai shook his head, slightly confused as to why Loki called him a hamster.

the door opened again; Crevice, and Metal Sonic came out. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'm looking for..." Crevice apologized.

"When you find him tell him: Eggman needs his help." Metal Sonic told him, starting to get annoyed by the hedgehog's consistent nice behavior.

"I will tell him. Bye!" Crevice waved. Then Chaos Controlled away.

Metal Sonic turned, and as best as a robot could, gave Issai a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "I think you got the wrong Life Form."

"I wasn't expecting it either," Issai admitted shrugging his shoulders, and Throwing his hands in the air. "but there's only three people on Mobius Who have black Arms DNA, and he's one of them... Wait a second... **Four** people Counting the stuff you used for me." he counted with his fingers.

"This isn't working." Metal Sonic clenched his fist tightly. He looked at the Sol Emerald in Loki's hand. "We need to start at the source." he said smiling evilly with no mouth.

"The source?..." Issai thought out loud. "You mean of Black Arms?"

"His name is Black Doom." Metal Sonic told his 'son'. "I would do it myself, but I'm still currently undercover, and not allowed to leave the base."He said clenching his fist tighter, and glaring around at the Lair.

"I will find him, Father!" Issai said with an evil smirk.

"I'll try to help from here as much as I can, Son," Metal placed his robotic hand on Issai's shoulder. "but there's no promises on Instant responses."

Issai nodded his head in agreement, and took off through the hall.

Loki watched Issai hover down the hall. "Son?" He asked turning towards Metal Sonic.

"none of your business. Come on." the Robot said.

they walked In silence as Metal sonic ignored the Asgardian, and Loki wondering what the robot was doing and talking about.

0000000000

the last thing Shadow remembered was a dark blue hedgehog glaring into the darkest parts of the unknown as he disappeared just as his gun exploded, and blacked out.

"ow,...my head." Shadow muttered trying to make words that made sense. He opened his eyes for a second glancing around at the blue and pink walls with pictures of Sonic everywhere. Shadow; although still kinda weak covered his eyes. "No. No. No. No. No. No. I'm dead I knew it, ...But somehow I never thought that Sonic was famous in this world too." Shadow peeked around at the room again. "I wonder if it's possible if I can kill myself again and go somewhere else."

A breeze blew in from the window knocking a small picture off the shelf above the bed; floating down and landed on Shadow's face. He picked up the picture and flipped it over to look at it. It was of Sonic and himself.

Shadow screamed jumping out of bed, chaos spearing the door down, running down the hall, tripping milliseconds later at the end of the hall, stumbling into what looked like a kitchen, landing on his back, and a dish towel falling on his face. to tired to move he just layer there breathing very heavily.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" A high pitch Girly voice said.

"Ghost's dont exist." Shadow said weakly pulling the dish towel off his face looking up at Amy Rose. "NOT YOU TOO! the faker's gonna kill me twice, then bury me alive, and dance on my grave."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"quick question." He said starring at the light, light, light ,almost white, pink ceiling. "Are we dead?"

Amy stopped cooking and looked down at the ultimate life form, staring at seemingly Nothing, probably the most scared she had ever seen him. "No. What gave you that idea?"

An audible sigh of relief swept over the black and red hedgehog. "The room... Soni...uh... er the faker was everywhere, ...he even fell on me. Wait... What are you some kinda psychiatrist?" His eyes shifted from the roof to the pink hedgehog.

Amy took the food off her stove and put it on two plates on the table. She looked down at Shadow, "do you want to eat on the floor, or at the table?"

Shadow glared at her not finding her funny at all probably because he kept ignoring his sense of humor and stood up; he looked at the pancakes with blue berries on them sitting across from each other on the table, "what are they?"

"they're Chao berry pancakes with my special blueberry sauce." Amy said sitting down at one of the plates, shadow made his way over to the other one and sat down Staring at the food in front of him. he rubbed his temples felling a headache coming on, "How long was I knocked out?"

"A little over a day."

"how did I get here?"

"I dragged you here, and not because I like you."

"did you hit me with your hammer?"

Amy was quiet, and quickly shoved another bite of pancake in her mouth.

"is that why my head hurts?"

"I have no idea how your head hurts, but you're a lot heavier then I thought, and wouldn't get in the bed."

shadow was about to try the pancakes "...Wait, You... We didn't-"

"EW! SHADOW, NO! I slept in the guest bedroom!"

"Why didn't you put me in the guest bedroom?"

"my bed is closer to the ground, and It was easier to get you in."

"Right." Shadow said awkwardly taking a bite of his food. "Mmm...good."

The rest of the time they were eating was kinda quiet. Shadow was finishing his food, "this really is good. you totally outdo Eggman's cooking any day."

"Thanks. I like doing it."

"in advance... I'm sorry about you door." He tried apologizing in his very awkward predicament.

"what happened to my door, ...Or do I want to know?

Shadow stood up, and put his dish in the sink and turned the water on, "I panicked." He admitted, as he washed his plate. "Sorry."

Amy put her plate in the sink for him to wash as well, and looked down the hall at the tiny wood pieces from her door. She sighed, "it's just a door. I can get it replaced." She calmed herself.

Shadow finished the dishes, "I think they're clean." He said backing away from the sink. Amy turned to see a sink full of bubbles, and The ultimate life form covered in bubbles as well. She giggled as he was wiping some of them off.

"I'll finish the dishes; you can go, but if you tell Sonic- "

"if the Faker finds out he got it from you; i'm not telling." He interrupted wiping the rest of the bubbles off. "thanks... Bye." He said walking out the front door. "I wonder what's happened in a day?" he thought to himself as he took off in the direction of Eggman's lair.

0000000000

a big metal door opened into a dark room. Metal Sonic flipped the lights on, and the latest one of Eggman's giant battle suits was standing there. "Is this what he does?" Loki asked walking up to the giant robot armor. "what does he use them for?"

"Guess."

"He couldn't have built this to wipe out the little blue hamster?"

"Bingo."

"talk about extinction, and he plans on using this?"

"he's used them in the past; I would think he built it for this battle."

Loki continued to wonder why they where making such a big fuss over killing one hedgehog.

Metal Sonic stood at the door while Loki wandered around the room. He looked over to the table Eggman would go to if he got board, and saw a hand, a metal hand, like his. Metal Sonic walked over to it, and placed his hand next to it. It was exact ally the same.

He pushed the hand aside, and found the blue prints that where used to make him only the name Sonic was marked through, and had Scourge written under it. He scanned the design nothing was dramatically different about the design other than the color. An idea came to Metal Sonic as he turned to continue 'babysitting' the Asgardian.

"Loki?" A voice called from the door as Shadow entered. Loki walked around the battle suit, "I remember you." He said noticing the black hedgehog. "I've forgotten your name though."

"Shadow the Hedgehog." He reminded him. "What are you doing in here?""

"I believe I pushed Humpty Dumpty over the wall; so he told the blue Metal Hamster to show me around." Loki said gesturing towards Metal Sonic.

"Humpty Dumpty?" Shadow repeated

"Metal Hamster?" Metal Sonic repeated

"Whatever, before you left your world you said you where doing something with your sister... What was it?" Shadow pushing the weird saying aside.

"why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

"we were in battle; my Sister had disappeared from it, and I was searching for her, but an hour later I was taken away to here."

"Was she okay?"

"She was before she left. After that I know nothing."

"Are you alright?"

"of course not I'm talking with a three foot, Black n' red, anthropomorphic hamster; with a boss that uses homing missiles, and laser ray guns, to get rid of a small blue hamster." Loki said almost in a panic. He bent down to shadow's level and whispered, "I think I'm going insane."

"The insanity has just started. You need food to survive; right? Why don't we go to the kitchen, and you can eat something. It might help you accept your delusions." Shadow said amused by how fast Loki 'thinks' he lost his mind.

0000000000

in the small kitchen Eggman had, Shadow and Metal Sonic came to an agreement; that even though it wasn't in his programming Metal Sonic would cook, while Shadow kept Loki company.

"Are you really an animal " Loki asked, still not believing that he was talking to a hedgehog, and the hedgehog was ACTUALLY RESPONDING BACK TO HIM!

"Sort of... I'm THE Ultimate Life Form. From a top secret file in the G.U.N. Data base called 'Project Shadow'. I was created by professor Gerald Robotnik, and the leader of an alien race, Black Doom, in Space Colony A.R.K. Over fifty years ago."

"You don't look fifty." Loki said like he was tired, and wasn't all there.

"I'm actually like... Seventy."

"You don't look seventy."

"I'm not suppose to age."

"I do age, but I'm also immortal."

"How old ARE you?"

"Eighteen, but in Midgard I'm one thousand, forty-seven."

"how old's is your sister?"

"She's a year younger than I am. Seventeen, but she's stopped aging, or as Midgardian's would say one thousand, forty-six."

"you don't look that old either."

"here." Metal Sonic said giving some of the food he made to Loki.

Loki looked down at the brown-red chunky sauce covered tube of meat in a bun that was put in front of him. "what is it?" He asked

"It's the only thing I know how to make: Chili dogs." Metal said then left to give the other one to Dr. Eggman.

Shadow face palmed as Loki stared at the chili covered hotdog.

"That robot is so much like the Faker it's not even funny anymore." Shadow muttered as he pulled his hand away from his face.

"why do you call him Faker?" The Asgardian asked picking up the food, and trying it; to his surprise it was actually good.

"it's a name he started calling me, I refuse to accept it, and throw back at him, but we never found out who was the real Faker. Which I know is Him."

Loki chuckled lightly "Thor, my brother, well adopted Brother, we fought like that,... Sort of." He said remembering the things he did in Asgard. "Thor would win most the fights though; he kept putting that stupid hammer on me that I couldn't lift. I finally outsmarted him. Rajah, my sister, she could lift the hammer, but she didn't like to do it, or us fighting, she would never join the fights our family had. Come to think of it she didn't like a lot of things, or people. She would talk to me, and told me a lot of things she would have never told anyone else. One thing was that she would pass out randomly; I'm not sure what caused it, but I was the only one she told on how to wake her up. I wonder why she did that?" Loki muttered. Looking over at the black Hedgehog during the end. "I'm boring you am I not?"

Shadow shook his head "no you're not. I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one trapped in misery."

Loki remembered that the last time he saw Shadow there was another one that looked like him, or did he imagine that? "The other black Hamst- Hedgehog; was your sister, Right? How is she?"

"still knocked out." He answered tracing out shapes on the table. "How do you wake yours up?"

"It wouldn't work on yours." Loki said taking another bite of the chili dog. Shadow nodded understandingly, but Loki had nothing else to do. "To wake up Rajah you have to hit her in the gut, and if it didn't work you would have to do it again with a dagger."

Shadow's head slowly looked up at the Asgardian, His eyes grew large shocked at what had to happen. "Ow" he whispered to himself.

"I wouldn't suggest doing it to your sister; it might kill her."

"believe me I won't do that to her." he told Loki_ 'I would have to do it to me for it to work on her.' _he thought to himself

"you're a good listener."

This made Shadow half smile. "I was told I was raised around humans; I wish I could remember if this is true or not, but that's where I would guess where I got it from."

Metal Sonic entered the room again. Shadow stood up from the table."I'm gonna go check on Silhouette."

"Why do you help Sonic?" Metal Sonic asked Shadow as he was walking out the door.

"I don't. The Faker, and I ARE NOT friends. I just put up with him because he, and Sil Are." He told the robot then left. Loki chuckled amused at the hedgehog's repulsion to the one called Sonic.

0000000000

On Angel Island our three companions Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were working hard, and already had the frame of the house set up.

Silver was there too watching to make sure Silhouette was still alive. The two sat by the Master Emerald, and he would use his telekinesis to help if they needed it, but otherwise never moved.

"it's a good thing we finished that room first. Now we won't bother them as much." Sonic commented as he built a wall in a matter of seconds.

"do ya think he'll be okay?" Tails asked mixing some more concrete.

Sonic smiled "don't worry about it. They'll both be fine." He said giving the fox a thumbs up. "Now, come on, Knuckster! what else needs to be done?" He asked

"Well for starters you could call me by me REAL name!" The Echidna yelled

"yeah, got it. What's next knuckle-head?"

He sighed finishing making sure that the next wall was level. "it's Knuckles, and you can build up this one now."

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed. Then started building up the wall faster than anyone could really knew what was going on.

"I see you've never slowed down since the last time I saw you." Blaze said walking up to the trio.

"Long time, No see. How'a the future?" Sonic asked jumping down from the wall he just put up.

"They are doing well."

"that's a relief. I was hoping you weren't coming back to fix the timeline, again."

"I too hope I don't have to, but the Sol Emerald have been taken, and Silver is missing."

"The fernhead's not missing; he's in that room with Sil." Sonic told the purple cat pointing at the room they has finished building.

Blaze nodded, "What are they doing? Is he alright?"

"Can't really say;" Knuckles said leveling another part of the house. "he's been in there for three days."

"Silvers Fine." Shadow said hovering past them. "Has he said anything else?"

"Nothing." Tails said "I even tried to pin point exactly what's wrong, but Nothing worked the tests results say she's normally fine, and healthy."

"the kid's still with her right?"

"never left her for a second."

"we haven't checked on them in a while so if you wanted to see how the two lovers are doing go right ahead." Sonic said gesturing both arms to the room with a little bow.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog. "if you won't I will." Blaze said heading towards the room. Shadow put his arm out blocking her path. "I'll do it."

0000000000

"Is she alright?" Shadow asked as he entered the Master Emerald Room.

Silver shook his head. He sat a few feet away from the unconscious girl.  
>"She's still alive, but she hasn't woke up yet, she started breathing again so that's a bonus! I don't see how she could be doing any better under these conditions though."<p>

"Blaze is outside-" Shadow gestured towards the doorway.

"She's here to see Sonic." Silver responded not even flinching.

"She said she was looking for you."

"She meant Sonic."

Shadow might not be the brightest, but from what he was told, and saw noticed that Silver actually did liked her. (one reason was. because they had to build the room around the two of them)

"Why don't you go... somewhere? Take a break; she's not going to move." Shadow told him thinking he needed a break.

"No, but she might wake up, and I think someone needs to be here when she does."

"Sooo. Are you going at least going to tell Blaze 'Hi'?"

Silver stood up walked over to the doorway. "Hi, Blaze!" He yelled waving at the purple cat. Shadow rolled his eyes, and Sliver sat back down where he was before.

"There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"Nope."

"That's what I thought."

Shadow went back outside

"Well Doc, how are the patients?" Sonic asked as Shadow was walking around the room.

Shadow knew Sonic was a little concerned, even though it seemed like he didn't care. "They're Fine. Watch the doorway. Don't follow me." He said hiding on the other side of the room.

The four mobines exchanged looks of confusion.

"I don't remember him ever having Anxiety before." Blaze said when they couldn't see him any more.

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Sonic said, shrugging.

A loud crash was heard, and Silver came out of the room confused as well; he walked over the way Shadow did and saw the black, and red life form leaning up against the wall holding his stomach, rolling over in pain.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked.

Shadow quickly stood up as if nothing had happened. "Nothing. Just keeping things interesting. How's Silhouette?" He asked changing the subject.

"She's the same."

Shadow nodded, and the two of them joined the others, but Silver managed to slip away.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked. Shadow shook his head to say 'nothing'.

"Silver?" Blaze asked as the white hedgehog joined them again with his head hung low. He looked up at her and forced a smile.

"What?" Shadow asked

"Silhouette. ...she's ...dead." He answered hesitantly. "I'm sorry." Blaze said putting her hand on his shoulder.

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow: What the...

Silhouette: The End!

Shadow: huh what do you mean 'the end' it can't end there! You Have to write another chapter!

Silhouette: suspenseful eh?

Shadow: this isn't funny!

Silhouette: okay in the next chapter I'll be gone and everyone else is carrying on like I never existed; is that what you want?

Shadow: I want to at least meet my brother. Let me know I'm not alone!

Silhouette: you're not alone, but you do have to tell Odin what happened.

Shadow: *freeze* *eyes grow huge*... YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! THE ALLFATHER FREAKS ME OUT! DON'T LEAVE!

Silhouette: CALM DOWN! You'll find out whether you have to go back with Loki to Asgard to tell Odin when everyone else does.

Shadow: But... But... But I'm your brother.

Silhouette: yep! So is Loki. Also one thing I will say to avoid confusion 'The Ultimate Life form' name is automatically Shadow's if there's more that one in the room. 'The First Ultimate life form' is Silhouette(me), 'The Life form' would be Crevice (Black Doom doesn't consider him 'Ultimate'), and Issai would be the New Ultimate Life form.

Shadow: just so we all know; How many Chapters are you planning in writing?

Silhouette; I'm gunna try to do around 50, but that all depends on how everything in the story goes.

Shadow: I feel sorry for Silver., you just left him standing there.

Silhouette: technically I left everyone 'Standing there'.

Shadow: So when are you going to be 'standing there' with us?

Silhouette: nice try!

Shadow: ok so hopefully there will be 44 chapters left; something has to happen.

Silhouette: yep and you'll find that out in the next chapters. Bye! *walks away*

Shadow: But... Never mind. The less I mess with her the faster the chapter will get done. *looks to viewers* oh hello... Again. Umm... Thanks for reading! tell us what you think, and if you would prefer if Silhouette comes back. I'm not sure what she will be writing in the next chapters, (she doesn't tell me at all) but I will give her your suggestions, and if it fits with what she has it could happen. (Please make her come back; I really don't want to face Odin. Not that I'm scared of him.) till the next chapter! *wave* see ya!


	7. Chapter 7, confetti

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 7, confetti

**A/N**

Shadow: *gestures for Silhouette to come* Hi!

Silhouette: Got it! Hello everyone!

Shadow: sooo...

Silhouette: what?

Shadow: What happens?

Silhouette: you'll find out.

Shadow: ugh! Oh, and also just for the people out there that doubt... Odin is very scary; not intimidating, he's the silent, but deadly one; the 'I will do anything to protect you, but if you do something wrong; you'll never live it down' type. *whispers* he will haunt you. *normal voice* especially if you're his step son.

Silhouette: Nice, Shadow. Very Nice. *rolls eyes*

Shadow: how did you live with Him for that long?

Silhouette: ... I ...didn't. Can't more like it. Doom made it impossible for me to.

Shadow: so how are you still alive?

Silhouette: I'm free to travel anywhere, whenever I need to get away; I'll explain more later.

Shadow: that's right... Chaos Control.

Silhouette: where are you going?

Shadow: Nowhere until I find out whether or not I'm going to be the main course for supper in Asgard.

Silhouette: oookay then. Let's all read about how Shadow is going to handle telling Odin and still surviving.

Shadow: No. No No. He's gotta come to Mobius if I'm telling Him. I'M NOT LEAVING!

Silhouette: Good luck with that. ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

everything was a blur. Shadow could always depend on his senses, but now everything was all running together. 'Was it all real?' he thought to himself. 'I didn't think that we were really... Almost twins. I thought it was a mind game that I keep falling for, but now...?'. He was sitting under a tree alone, thinking through things that he never really considered before.

everyone else was all together sitting next to Knuckles' half way built house on the grass. Blaze was trying to cheer up Silver. Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic where with Blaze, and Silver. Sonic was laying down resting, but still was kinda upset for his friends.

"I'm fine, Blaze! Really!" Silver said wishing she would stop. "Don't let me stop you from building; please continue." He said standing up and gesturing towards the house, before making his way over to sit next to Shadow.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How ya Doin'?"

Shadow shrugged

Silver leaned against the tree watching his friends build the house. "we're gonna be okay." He told his friend.

Shadow nodded leaning up against the tree as well."it's kinda fuzzy; my memory, but I think the last time I missed someone this bad after they died was Maria."

"For me it was probably my parents."

"Humm..." Shadow realized what he had just admitted "what are we doing: confession time?" He asked Silver. the white hedgehog shrugged. "okay then... Let's see... My father's a demon, I have no idea what my shoe size is, I consider you a friend, I am slowly gathering bit and pieces of my past, and I have no love interests."

Silver Smiled at Shadow, and nodded. He thought that this was probably a good thing that he cleared his mind even though he wasn't expecting him to do it like that. Shadow returned the look, and half smiled.

"my turn?"

He nodded

"Let's see... What did you cover... Umm, my parents are... Dead, I think they're both hedgehogs; hmm.. I don't know my shoe size either; Blaze was my first friend, but I think of you as my friend; my past mainly involved destroying Iblis over, and over, and over; my love interest... I wouldn't call it 'Love' but it would have been Silhouette."

in the distance, the sound of giggling, and people shushing one another was heard.

"I didn't know your parents were dead. Although it might have been a good thing. My parents were crazy confusing; one kept kicking Maria, and Me out of his office, while the other one traveled, and was at some times several thousands of light years away." Shadow said recalling the memory Silhouette had shown him when they hacked into the Space Colony A.R.K.'s security tapes.

"What you two talkin' about?" A girls voice asked from behind the tree on Silver's side. Neither of the boys looked at who it was they could've cared less at this point. "Stuff." They both said almost in unison.

"can I sit with you?" She asked.

"sure." Silver said patting the empty grassy space next to him.

there was a few seconds of silence before Silver looked at Shadow, and asked "I thought you were created in a lab, and didn't have parents?"

"Black Doom wanted a son; three tries later... He got me... Kinda. I'm a rebellious little child." Shadow responded with a childish evil smile.

Silver chuckled. Then Sonic appeared from behind the wall of the house. He was obviously pushed out there by someone, they could tell by the reaction he gave back to the person who shoved him before walking out a few steps. "HOW LONG DID IT TAKE THEM?" Sonic yelled at them

Shadow and Silver exchanged glances.

"THEY STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT!" The girl yelled back.

Silver and Shadow looked at who had joined them. Both of them were shocked, and speechless to see Silhouette sitting there. Silver glanced back at Shadow to make sure he wasn't going delirious.

"I THINK THEY KNOW NOW!" Silhouette yelled at Sonic before Silver started hugging her extremely tight. "I missed you, too." She said hugging him back not as tightly though. "this is sweet." She continued. Silver didn't let go, or loosen his grip as Sonic ran up to them. "Okay, I can't breath Anymore, Silver. ...Silver? ...Air is kinda important." She said, but Silver didn't budge. "Okay, so air isn't that important, but air FLOW is! Silver? ...I'm ...Blacking out now." She gasped between trying to get air. Silver finally released her. She fell over on her back and gasped deeply. Then she started laughing "I missed you too." She repeated.

"why did you fake your death?" he asked

"she didn't," Sonic answered. "We checked on her while you guys were over here, and she had no pulse, and she wasn't breathing."

"then how..." silver wondered

Shadow leaned against the tree again, and sighed loudly with relief, and started laughing. He was relieved that his freedom to live **without** the Allfather haunting him for the rest of his life; had been restored!

Sonic was surprised to see him do that,"Whoa! I didn't know you knew how to laugh!"

Shadow stood up, and offered to help Silhouette up, and helped her stand up as Silver stood up as well.

"Well now that we're all present, and accounted for, I do believe Silver has something to say." Sonic said as the four mobines walked back to the house.

"I... Do?" Silver asked The Blue Blur.

"Kinda unexpected, but usually she says it first, and with more confidence." Blue teased him

"NO! That's not what I meant! umm... Sil... Uh, welcome back." He stuttered. Sonic face palmed. Silhouette smiled and thanked him.

"Anything else?" Sonic hinted. Shadow gesturing towards Silhouette until she looked behind her then he froze with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Am I missing something?" She asked turning back towards Silver; he shrugged.

"OH, come on! you did not just spend the last three days inside that room to turn around now!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow gave Silver an approved look, and the hedgehog turned a shade whiter than he already was.

"what have you done? He looks like he's seen a ghost." Silhouette said surprised he could even get whiter.

"C-C-Can I ask her- ...w-without you two staring me down?" The pale white hedgehog asked.

Sonic smiled "Sure!" He said running around them, pushing the now annoyed Shadow away from them.

"so?" Blaze asked "what was there ...uh your reaction?" As the two rounded the Corner

Sonic's huge smile almost completely vanished when he saw Blaze. "You and Silver weren't going out were you?" He asked.

not expecting that Blaze hesitantly said "N-No. Why? Is he finally asking Silhouette?" Her voice becoming very happy, and almost relieved.

"YEAH! Wait... Finally?" Sonic repeated now wondering how long he had been waiting to ask.

"He didn't, and seems like he will never forget the first time they met; when she helped him defeat Iblis. He hasn't stopped talking about her since, but what kept him back was asking you, Shadow if he could."

"so that's what happened when they met." Shadow said to himself; turning around to meet the two hedgehogs approaching.

"well, is it settled?" Tails asked eagerly wanting them to officially say it, but everyone knew what she said by the big smiles on there faces.

Silhouette nodded. Blaze winked at Silver.

"Alright! Now what?" Silhouette asked talking about the house; thinking That was What they we're doing before they came up.

"Silver, and you do something fun together. Duh." Knuckles said. Silhouette's face turned red, and she hid it in her hands.

'Beep'

Shadow pulled out his communicator, and Eggman had sent him A message. Silhouette pulled her's out as well, and read the message. _'Shadow, we're regrouping at the base to welcome our newest members, and probably your new partner since you other one is gone. So come immediately_!'

"How long was I passed out?"

"Three days," Sonic answered "and Silver was always there."

"Yes! I got that, but what else happened? Did the teleporter work?"

"Teleporter!?" Sonic exclaimed "So Eggman IS planning something!" he started getting excited "what is it another 'Eggman-land' scheme?"

Shadow smirked evilly up at Sonic "you'll see." He taunted.

Silver peeked on the screen of Silhouette's communicator. "I thought you already met Loki."

Silhouette jerked her head up and looked at Silver almost worried "Who?" She demanded he repeat. Shadow shook his head "you weren't suppose to tell them yet."

"Shadow. The. Hedgehog! _Who_ is here?" Silhouette yelled repeating the question.

Sonic smirked at Silhouette getting on to The Faker. Shadow shook his head saying 'Nothing'. The First Ultimate Life Form sighed; glared at him very annoyed at her brother. "If you won't tell me I'll find out myself"

"NO! WAIT!" Shadow tried stopping her

"CHAOS CONTROL!" And she disappeared in a flash of red light.

Shadow reached to get caught in the Chaos Control too, but grasped air. He clenched his fist. Looking at Silver he said "She'll be fine. Stay put, and don't mention that name again." Then he Chaos Controlled away.

0000000000

Silhouette reappeared in Eggman's base entrance. She took off down the hall. Shadow reappearing right behind her. Hovering down the halls not far behind her. Silhouette was trying to go faster than him, but when they reached the room the Doctor was in; Silhouette came to a sudden stop resulting in Shadow running into her, and the both of them tumbling farther into the hall.

when they hit the ground Shadow had pinned Silhouette down. "GET OFF ME!" She yelled."Shhh... I was going to tell you, but you were out for the moment, and Loki is-" Shadow was explaining when the Asgardian came out into the hall and saw them. "Here." Shadow finished Getting off his Sister, and helped her up.

Silhouette crossed her arms over her chest. Still somewhat angry no one told her before. Loki smiled at the two almost identical hedgehogs. "You must be Shadow's Sister. I am Loki of Asgard, but you can just call me Loki."

"Silhouette." She introduced herself.

"Is everyone Ready?" Eggman asked motioning to them to come in.

Shadow, Loki, and Silhouette entered the room. The room had streamers hanging from the ceiling, and a few hand made string poppers 'fireworks' sitting on the desk amongst the technical equipment.

"Doctor, why are we having a 'welcoming party' for Loki if he's been here for three days already?" Shadow asked wondering why he kept getting more streamers, and putting them up for not so special occasions, like his birthday, and kept them up there, or replaced them if he tore them down.

"Loki is getting the surprising news too, but before I say anything we're waiting on Metal Sonic to come back with Him."

Shadow walked over to the poppers.

"How can you tell them apart?" Loki asked Eggman

"the annoying one with gold, or Silver highlights and clothes is Silhouette; Shadow is the one who keeps losing his memory."

"Gee, Doctor. what a nice way to remember me." Shadow said sarcastically to himself as he pulled the string to one of the noisemakers, and it's confetti inside was scattered all over the desk.

"Don't Do that! we need those for later!" Eggman told the Ultimate Life Form.

"Need?" Shadow asked doubtfully Picking up another one. "And I do remember most of my past."

"Oh really? What did you make on your first real Easter?" Eggman quizzed him. Shadow looked at Eggman as if he had lost his mind. "Umm how do YOU know what I made on my first Easter?"

"It's in my Grandfather's diary."

Shadow face palmed. "I painted eggs, With Maria; we made a basket with the finished eggs, and gave it to the Professor."

"aww.." Silhouette said

Shadow chunked the noisemaker at his sister, she caught it easily.

Loki smiled amused at the sibling rivalry.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me about Him" Silhouette said slightly gesturing towards Loki.

"You've heard of me?" Loki asked surprised that the tiny pathetic hamster being could recall such a person when she had so many memorable people on the planet already such as Humpty Dumpty, and R2-D2.

"of course!"

"I doubt that..."

"for example; you have a Sonic, and Shadow the Hedgehog plush toys sitting next to your bed."

"I... Didn't... She... H-H-How did... Ya know what, Never mind." Loki stuttered "I'm going to keep a close eye on you."

Shadow pulled the string to another one of the poppers. Loki looked over at the hedgehog'a somewhat embarrassed expression. Loki's face now turning several shades of red.

"I'm going to... Pretend That you denied _that_ to the end of your being, and ignore _it_"

Silhouette snuck up behind Shadow and pulled the string to the popper behind his head, covering the black and red hedgehogs with confetti. Shadow reached for the clod test thing he could grab; turning around, and fired it at her, covering them both in more confetti.

Silhouette clapped her hands slowly taunting her brother. Shadow looked down at the popper he had grabbed. He chunked it at her, and it went straight through her as she phased through it.

Shadow exclaimed annoyed at her ability to do that.

"Don't be jealous little brother..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Shadow sighed "don't you have something else to do?"

"like what? ...oh that." She said realizing that she just left Silver 'standing there' "I... Uh gotta go! Bye!" She said Chaos Controlling away.

"what was that about?" Eggman asked.

"She got herself a Boyfriend." Shadow said smiling inwardly to himself as he picked up another popper. Eggman snatched if out of his hands along with the last two the Ultimate Life Form picked up.

"These Are For Later!" Eggman said handing one to Loki.

the Asgardian looked over the popper amused that an 'evil genius' like Eggman used poppers, and still threw parties.

"you don't get one." Eggman told Shadow

"Good!" The black blur smirked

the door slid open with Metal Sonic standing there. The Robot looked out into the hall, and nodded before entering the room. Eggman handed Metal a popper. he stared confused at the thing his boss had given him, "this does not compute." Metal Sonic said looking up towards the Genius.

"Just pull the string when he comes in. He is ready isn't he?" Eggman instructed.

"Issai!" Metal shouted

"Huh?" Shadow wondered as the dark blue hedgehog with tan tipped quills, a red highlight strip like Shadow on the top of his head, with black fur covering half his back and arms giving a jacket like effect.

"You." Shadow whispered to himself recognizing the little devil as everyone else pulled the strings to there poppers, confetti went everywhere (like it wasn't everywhere already)

the Dark Blue Blur walked in brushing off the confetti that fell on his head.

"Welcome, Issai. I am Doctor Eggman. This is my Headquarters."

"Doctor." Issai repeated looking at the others in the room. He laughed quietly to himself as he saw Shadow.

"Good luck, Knave!" Shadow said walking Past the new comer, bumping into him slightly.

"Shadow?" Eggman called

"how's your head?" Issai asked recalling the last time he saw him.

"if I were you. I would worry about my own head instead of the one you almost blew off." Shadow said as the door closed behind him.

"what happened?" Loki asked referring to the incident between the two hedgehogs

"Shadow left." Issai answered. "And you are?"

000000000

Silver, Sonic, and the others had gotten most of the walls up on the house now. Sonic and Silver were working together.

Knuckles and Tails leveled the frame. Blaze mixed the concrete. Silver would use his psychokinesis to move the bricks while Sonic placed the bricks.

Sonic had finished each wall in record time, "not that I'm prying or anything, but where are you gunna take Sil on your first date?"

"I don't think I've gotten that far yet. I'm still kinda surprised Shadow let me." Silver said putting the bricks down.

"This one's ready, Sonic." Tails informed his best friend.

Sonic started building as soon as Blaze gave him more concrete. Finishing it in seconds, the blue blur sat in the next pile of bricks Silver had set up.

"Soo..."

"I told you, I really don't know."

"be creative. What do you like to do?"

"I like... Helping..."

"that's one thing you both have in common."

"I like... Peace."

"most people do."

"I like... Reading."

"that's nice. I like reading every now, and then too."

"I like... Freedom."

"who doesn't?"

"I like... Challenging you."

"and I like accepting said challenges, but the point is to have fun, and do something memorable."

"We could... Eat... Food?"

Sonic face palmed "okay, if it's somewhere you don't usually go, that would be a good memory."

"Well, what does she like? You seem to know her pretty well."

"she likes traveling. ...helping ...peace ...freedom ...challenging anyone ...Going on adventures ...Her friends, and family-"

"Don't forget Music, Games, and serenity." Silhouette added reappearing next to the blue blur. "What we talkin' 'bout?"

Silver :)

0000000000

Shadow hovered up to the gates of the secret military base otherwise known as the Guardian Units of the Nation Aka G.U.N.

Shadow punched in his agent number security code, unlocking the gate, and the door slid open. Shadow entered, looking over the fields of multiple humans all dressed alike, training.

~FlashBack~

running through the halls of space colony A.R.K. Being chased by the same devision he was now working for.

"MARIA!" He shouted seeing his best friend cornered, and threatened by a Government G.U.N. Agent with a gun. The soldier turned pointing the gun towards him.

*BANG*

~B.T.R.~

(back to reality)

"You lost?" A voice asked as Shadow snapped back to reality, and realized that it was the commander of G.U.N. Abraham towers.

"No." Shadow answered Simply.

"let's walk." The commander said starting to walk. Shadow followed him. "Have you had any more leads With the mission I gave you?"

"If you won't even say the name of the mission, that usually means we need to discus this in private." Shadow said slowing down, and walking next to the commander. The two of them came closer to the entrance.

Abraham smiled at Shadow "just seeing if you remembered."

Shadow sighed. He knew Abraham knew that he'd never forget all the training he went through, and the knowledge about this stuff that was developed in his mind before he was born.

They went into the commander's office. Shadow gasped lightly, and froze in the doorway.

~flashback~

Maria was standing by her working Grandfather with the game Monopoly begging for him to play with her. She let out a small squeal when Shadow came in the room.

"Grandfather?" Maria said staring at the Ultimate Life Form.

"Maria, I told you I'm busy right now. Ask someone else to play with you until I can." Gerald said putting the game back in his granddaughter's hands then returning to his work.

Maria slowly walked away sad. Noticing the black, and Red hedgehog again she held up the game, "Would you play with me?"

The Ultimate Life Form looked at the bright colored game "I don't know how to." He said plainly. Meaning he didn't really know what she was asking by "play"or "have fun with actual people, and multicolored boxes"

Maria's face lit up like a Christmas tree "That okay! I'll teach you! It's a lot of fun!" She said motioning for him to come. "My name is Maria! What's yours?"

"My name- is Shadow." He hesitated not ever expecting someone to be happy around him.

recognizing that voice Gerald turned, and saw his new dangerous creation smiling friendly at his Granddaughter, and the two of them left. Maria was infinitely happier With her new friend, and Gerald was happy as long as they got along.

~B.T.R.~

Shadow slapped his hand over his eyes. "You rearranged your office." He said plainly.

"yes. I did. what about it?"

"it looks like Professor Gerald's old one on the A.R.K." Shadow said sliding his hand away, and coming in.

"Feel at home then?"

Shadow scoffed "Funny- ...Not. At least not with you here."

"i thought we put that behind us?" Abraham asked sitting down at his desk.

"we did." Shadow said. "Why did you want to see me, Commander?"

"two reasons why. First did you find out anything else about the case I gave you?"

"No. Not yet. I'm still trying to figure out how this new method of sorting evidence is suppose to help, and try to get a lead from that."

"it's not that hard. You'll figure it out. Second reason. Your Partner."

"I don't need a partner."

"You say that now. What happens when you get in a situation where you actually need one?"

"They would have been captured first." Shadow said calmly. "Is that all?"

"I have two more suspects for you." Mr. Towers said sliding two folders across his desk to Shadow.

Shadow picked them up, and nodded once. When the commander motioned for him to leave, Shadow Chaos Controlled away.

The Commander sighed. picking up the phone he signed Shadow out of the base... again.

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow: ooo... I've got a mission.

Silhouette: :)

Shadow: interesting... So, what is in store for our readers now?

Silhouette: umm... Your mission, The house is going to get finished soon ...hopefully, we will see what happens when two time lords go on a date.

Shadow: *Facepalm*

Silhouette: okay so I'm not from the future, but I do live in two different worlds with two different time rotations. there will also be a somewhat of a surprise in the next chapter-s. Can't exactly label it a good one or bad one, but it will be adventurers, and fun, and-

Shadow: Hyper?

Silhouette: shhh... Don't give it away, or I'll make you write it.

Shadow: Yeah... No thanks. I'm good with just reading.

Silhouette: (to readers) thank you again for reading. I hope you liked it. if you have any ideas you could PM me or post it in the comments, and I'll see what I can do.

Shadow: she doesn't own anything Sonic, or Marvel related

Silhouette: with the exception of the plot, myself and my younger brother Crevice; which we'll be seeing again soon. Issai belongs to TheGodOfIrony.

Shadow:*whispers* you don't own me.

Silhouette: but I can talk to you, right? *puppy face* *halo*

Shadow: as long as you don't ever make that face again.

Silhouette: okay! So "when shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or rain?"

Shadow: what the...

Silhouette: I'm a Macbeth play!

Shadow: as what?

Silhouette: the Third Witch

Shadow: how'd that happen?

Silhouette: I sighed up for the play. How'd I become a Witch?*shrugs*

Shadow: Double. Double. house in trouble. Fire burn in fire place crumble.

Silhouette: *Facepaml* close enough

Shadow: keep us posted on how it goes. So as a more commonly known way to to it is we'll see ya later!

Both: *wave*


	8. Chapter 8, 1st time 4 everything

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 8, There's a first time for everything.

**A/N**

Silhouette: first off... HAPPY EASTER!

Shadow:? Huh?

Silhouette: *hands Shadow chocolate easter bunny.* Happy Easter!

Shadow: you're willingly giving up chocolate?

Silhouette: I got it for you!

Shadow: *takes chocolate* why is it a bunny, and why is it holding an egg?

Silhouette: the bunny stands for fertility. The egg is a Christian symbol of new life. Easter itself; to me it means Hope in New life. I thought you and Maria researched it?

Shadow: we did?

Silhouette:*shrugs* well you know now.

Shadow: yep. Here Happy Easter. *pulls out a painted egg, and gives to Silhouette*

Silhouette: it's pretty!

Shadow: I was scared to get you more chocolate. So I painted an egg for you.

Silhouette: Thank you!

Shadow: one side has the logo I made for you, and the other...

Silhouette: is yours. *smiles*

Shadow: now I will read this so ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Silhouette really had no idea what she had been signed up for, but she was still going through with it. Since she knew almost nothing about having a boyfriend, or dating in the least she decided to ask Amy Rose.

the pink hedgehog was happy to hear that Silhouette finally had someone to be happy with.

"umm Amy?" Silhouette said "I'm not sure if you thought I was unhappy or depressed without a boyfriend but..."

"I knew you would find someone!" Amy squealed, not really hearing what Sil was saying. "So who is he!? Do I know him? Is he cute? Do you think he likes you back? What do you think he will..." Amy fired of questions one after the other not giving her friend enough time to answer.

Silhouette grabbed Amy's arms, and held her still. "Look. I know you probably picked up talking at ninety-to-nothing from Sonic, but you need to slow down."

"Who is he?"

"Silver."

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE DATING SILVER! I'd date Sonic, but ya know..."

Silhouette rolled her eyes "you can have him, but only if he asks you out."

"he's done it before!"

"Good! Well nobody has ever asked me before!"

"If you're asking for dating advice then ask no more!" Amy declared. Silhouette was _definitely_ nervous now.

0000000000

Silver was with Sonic, and Shadow at Sonic's house. the Blue Blur had left the two in the living room while he was in his room looking for something.

"Why do you need me here?" Shadow asked looking around at the basic, yet very nice living room.

"I want to know what you think." Silver answered

"About what? She's not going to know the difference, she's never been on a date."

"Still."

"i don't think you should go overboard with it."

Silver nodded, "I won't."

"good. I'm going now. Have fun." Shadow said. Then Chaos Controlled away.

"FOUND IT!" Sonic exclaimed. Coming back in the room dusting off a small box. He looked up at Silver. "Where's the Faker?"

"He Left."

"Oh. Well Amy always suggested that I use this before we use to go out." Sonic said handing him the small box.

Silver opened it, and smiled, peering up at the blue blur with amusement. "You must really hate water more than I thought." Silver said pulling out the contents from the box. It was a small pink bar of soap.

0000000000

"Where is Issai?" Eggman asked screwing on the electrical cover of the new battle robots he just finished making.

Loki was on his cot wondering why Eggman stays so fat when he is constantly moving all the time. "You think that after the twelfth time he asked he would have know by now that NO ONE KNOWS where the hamster is." he said to Metal Sonic; who was standing watch over the Asgardian.

"to lure Sonic here I'll need somebody for him to save. How about Cream and Cheese?" Eggman thought out loud. "I'll get Issai to go, and get them."

"and while he's at it he can pick up butter, and milk, and sugar, and biscuits." Loki mocked amused by how frustrated it made the Doctor.

"NOT THAT KIND OF CREAM AND CHEESE!"

Metal Sonic rolled his electronic eyes. A message from Issai was sent to his communicator. Metal pulled it out and read it to himself "I found the approximate location of Black Doom."

"can you get there?" Metal sent to Issai

Loki got up from his cot, went over to the robots Eggman just finished "hello." He said to them expecting them to respond to him like Metal did.

"what are you doing?" The doctor asked wondering why Loki talked to almost everything.

"Do they speak?"

"no. Only Metal Sonic speaks"

beep

Metal's communicator went off. The robot checked it.

"is that Issai?" Eggman asked exasperated with Loki's constant inquisitiveness

Metal nodded reading his son's message to himself " sort of- I would have to Chaos Control there, but I need one of the Emeralds for that."

"well? What did he say?" Eggman asked impatiently

Metal's programming almost gave away what the New Ultimate Life Form sent to him, but overriding his programming Metal told Eggman that Issai was studying the world map so he wouldn't get lost later. Actually somewhat surprised the Doctor fell for that he Responded to Issai's message saying that "one was on the way."

"This is just great." Eggman said sarcastically plopping down in his swivel chair. "I need someone to go get them."

Loki cleared his throat to get the inventor's attention.

Eggman buried his face in his hand, slumping down in his chair ignoring the weird hacking sounds Loki made.

Loki tried again, but got the same response out of him: Nothing.

once more Loki coughed slipping "Humpty." In there thinking that it should work.

"what?" Eggman asked annoyed by the noise that he was making.

the Asgardian smirked pointing at the blue hedgehog robot.

"Metal Sonic! Go get Cream, and Cheese!" Eggman ordered standing up from his chair and pointing at the door.

0000000000

Shadow was at his house, in his room. There was small stacks of papers strategically placed on the desk, and a few on the floor. Shadow was standing next to a wardrobe on the wall next to his desk.

he opened one of the folders and looked at a fuzzy silhouette of a man. Shadow sighed opening the next one. It was another picture similar to the first. There was also profile information the had gotten from the security cameras

Shadow scoffed at the papers as he walked into his living room. "Okay lets test your present now, Sil." Shadow said to himself sitting down on his couch. In front of him was a coffee table his sister, and Tails had made to help him with his job.

he tossed the folders on the table, and pulled out the small drawer on it. Inside was a small device that looked like a calculator, but a closer look would reveal that there was the Mobine alphabet on it.

Shadow typed in the password he had set. The gold painted, wood looking coffee table's glass flickered. then a honey comb effect waved from one side of the table to the other, and a small red swirl appeared on the projectable touch screen table computer.

the black hedgehog was amused at the little red swirl that his Sister, and friends kept telling him that it was his logo. "Guess there's no reason to argue about it now."

the screen switched to the home screen where the back ground had a picture of him looking out of the window of the Space Colony ARK, and down over the planet.

several icons appeared over the picture. Shadow picked up the folders off the screen. He pressed a small icon with a pair of blue outlined gloves. A hidden compartment opened in the drawer, and there was two clear glove overlays with small grey and blue wires running through them.

Shadow slipped the clear gloves over the ones he had on, and tapped the red button on the screen. the screen turned black for a moment then returned to the home screen. Shadow then tapped the Government icon, and a desk top appeared with a screened piece of paper. "Tap plus to add mission." the caption read

"Havoc antic." Shadow typed in to name the file. Once made he opened it, and scanned the blurry pictures Mr. Towers had given him into the file. A hologram of the picture projected from the table.

"This is nice." Shadow said adjusting the lighting of the picture. several shades lighter the man's face was better recognizable, but even with that the computer found no record of this man in the 'dangerous' files.

Shadow scanned in the other picture too, but got the same results.

"Great. New thugs." Shadow sighed leaning back into his couch

0000000000

Amy went through her closet pulling out pretty dresses for Silhouette. The Black, red, and gold highlighted Hedgehog was sitting on Amy's bed watching the Pink blur.

Silhouette went over to Amy's dresser, and found a few pieces of jewelry, and other girly things, but what caught her eye was half a picture of her and the other half that had fallen on the floor was of Sonic. "Did you and Sonic have a fight?"

Any froze in the closet "we fight sometimes." she answered resuming with what she was doing earlier.

"What was the end result of the last argument you two had?" Silhouette asked picking up the part of the picture that was on the floor.

Amy turned and saw her friend holding half the she had torn. "We split up. We're still friends, but- ...we just- ...it's not something I want to talk about. Especially before you go on your date."

Silhouette put the picture back on the dresser.

when Amy had finished she asked Silhouette what she thought which dress she would like to wear.

"there all nice, Amy, but I don't think I'll need to be this dressed up." Silhouette said picking up a ballroom type gown.

"You don't have to wear that one Specifically."

Silhouette put the dress down, and looked more at the design of them all. "How about this?" she asked. her gold highlights turned Silver as she made a hologram of her own outfit to wear.

"that'll work. If its what you want."

a few hours later Silhouette talked Amy into letting her wear just a white dress with gold trim that came to her knees, her red pants, and hover shoes. "One more thing!" Amy said running into her bathroom. A few seconds later she returned and put something on Silhouette's head. "There perfect." Amy declared.

"Thanks for your help, Amy!"

"No problem! You two have fun!"

And with that Silhouette Chaos Controlled away.

0000000000

Silhouette stood outside the restaurant waiting in the place she told Silver she would be. Several cars passed, and she waited until a blue sports car with no roof pulled up, and Silver got out. "Thanks again."

"Catch ya later Silv." Sonic said then drove off.

Silver turned, and the two stood looking at each other awkwardly. Silver laughed nervously "you look pretty." He said.

"Thank you. you Look very handsome,... And clean."

"Thanks."

"Who's idea was it to go to this restaurant?"

"Rouge, and Knuckles'"

Silhouette smiled. She could tell he hadn't done this either. "If the reservations are not set in this one we might be able to go somewhere else." She said hinting to the smaller café across the street

Silver glanced back at the shop, "well, then, shall we?" He asked offering his arm to escort her across the street.

She lightly giggled, and held his hand. "We shall." She said. When the sign said that they could cross, Silhouette started skipping across the street, humming the 'wizard of oz song'; Silver joined her in skipping to the other end of the street.

Silver opened the door, Silhouette stopped, he gestured for her to enter. She walked in and he followed Her in, but she stopped it the entrance. Silver pushed her in the restaurant. "Sorry. I'm use to following, not leading." Silhouette apologized.

the two sat at a booth table. Silver picked up a menu, and started looking at it. Silhouette looked around the small restaurant, it was something she was use to looked something like the tiny asian restaurant Tony had taken the avengers to a few weeks ago as a reward for when they recovered one of the infinity stones that had fallen to earth.

"What do you want?" Silver asked noticing that she wasn't looking are the menu.

"I'm not really that hungry. I kinda ate before I came here- ...to Mobius."

"Well... You could try a dessert."

"Okay. What's your favorite?" She picked up a menu, and looked over it.

"I- don't have one."

Silhouette peeked over the menu, and smiled at Silver's somewhat embarrassed expression.

"I grew up in 'survival of the fittest' conditions. We didn't have time for dessert."

"I know what you mean, my life in the other world was sort of like that, but it wasn't like we didn't have it, it was that I couldn't, or wasn't allowed to eat it. And I couldn't really stay still at the table for that long. Supper lasted forrrevverrr"

"well I guess we could try it now." Silver suggested pushing his menu across the table. Silhouette smiled, and agreed. A few minutes later they ordered their deserts, and Silver got some actual food because he needed it, and Silhouette said she didn't mind.

0000000000

Issai was on Space colony ARK Flipping through records that Gerald wrote about Black Doom.

"Black Doom 'is the sinister leader of the Black Arms and the oldest of the alien species. The Black Arms are Black Doom's own spawn and appear to operate with an insect-like hive intelligence.' Blah B-Blah. 'He claims that the Black Arms have visited Earth for at least as far back as 2000 years. It is currently unknown just how much of an effect he has had on Mobius/Earth's history.' Blah B-blah yada-d-da 'He shows little respect for humanity because of its sins against each other and the planet itself. In fact, his philosophy is little more than egotistical justification for his own dark deeds. And He wants to enslave the humans (and likely everyone else on the planet) and' WHOA! Dude! 'and use them as food for him and his army.' Wow what a plan. I myself am not agreeing with it, don't know why you did. Idiot." Issai read out loud commenting ever now and then.

"Who knows what was going through the professor's mind." Metal Sonic said standing in the doorway, holding a Chaos Emerald.

"You sure you want this guy?" Issai asked flipping through, and scanning over several other things like that written about the alien Leader.

"Just do what it takes to get you BOTH back here."

"yes Father. Do you know how far you can Chaos Control with one of these?" Issai asked as Metal gave him the Emerald.

"Not really. Take one of the space escape pods, the comet shouldn't be that far away, but don't land it on the comet."

"Got it. I'll be back."

Metal Sonic Chaos Controlled back to Mobius, while Issai found an escape jet, and went to the Black Comet.

0000000000

In the living room, on his couch, studying the hologram on the pictures. Shadow kept searching for information about these two suspects.

Page, after page, after page Until all the information he had gathered was scanned into the data bank of his computerized table.

Shadow sat back in his chair. He was getting nowhere.

Hearing voices outside his door he quickly shut off his coffee table computer, and stashed all his papers in his bedroom, and ran to the door. he was about to turn the door knob when he heard his sister's familiar laugh. His frantic state turned into curiosity when he pressed his ear up against the door to listen.

"I think that would be my new favorite food." He over heard Silver say.

"I figured it might be, you're still wearing it." Silhouette giggled.

the both of them laughing now at something. Shadow wondering what was so funny about wearing food, over heard Silver telling her "Good night."

"Wait a sec. Where are you gunna stay?" Silhouette asked

it was quiet for a second before he said "I'll find somewhere." a little quieter, Shadow guessing that he wasn't facing the door anymore.

"Maybe, if we ask, Shadow might be able to help." Silhouette said louder sounding suspicious.

it was then very quiet for a lot longer than Shadow would care to admit, or be comfortable with. whispering to himself that he was stupid in not getting an eyehole for his door. He heard something very quiet. He pressed his ear into the door straining his hearing to hear.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"ow" he whimpered rubbing his ear. He opened the door to the two amused hedgehogs. "Yes?"

"I'm back." Silhouette said happily.

"Hi. umm... Thanks for bringing her back... See ya." Shadow stuttered stepping aside to let Silhouette in.

"Do you know of anywhere I could stay?" Silver asked as Silhouette went inside waving 'bye'.

"ask the f- Sonic. He could probably help you."

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow!" Silver thanked him walking away.

Shadow shut the door leaning up against it with his arms crossed over his chest smiling suspiciously at Silhouette. "So how'd it go?"

"Umm... Great! How was work?" Silhouette replied sitting on the couch returning the suspiciousness back to him.

"it okay."

"do you like your present Tails, and I gave you?"

"how do you know I've used it?"

Silhouette pointed at his hands. Shadow looked at them realizing that he forgot to take off the virtual hand glove overlays. "Oh. Yeah!" Shadow Said pulling them off and shoving them back in the drawer. "I like it. It very helpful."

Silhouette smiled, and went into her room, and shut the door. Shadow sat down on his couch. relieved to be alone again. Going back to his work he saw the coffee table screen change from a picture of Space Colony ARK Which blend in with his black table to a picture of him and Maria on the ARK playing candy land in her bedroom. "That would have given it away too." he told himself.

pulling up the picture again. He noticed a sudden familiarness about him that he didn't notice before. Covering part of the face with a G.U.N. Helmet. "You're a G.U.N. agent?" Shadow wondered searching the list of recently retired agents, he finally found a match. "Why would he-" he started saying when he noticed a green smudge in the picture. "It's on now."

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow: first chapter that doesn't end with someone in danger.

Silhouette: Issai is.

Shadow: he doesn't count. He was already in danger when he tried to blow my head off.

Silhouette: you lived.

Shadow: *annoyed face*

Silhouette: Cream, and Cheese are in danger.

Shadow: Not my problem.

Silhouette: Loki, believe it, or not, is in danger.

Shadow: Not my division

Silhouette: it used to be

Shadow: used to- it isn't anymore.

Silhouette: Sonic is in trouble too.

Shadow: The Faker IS trouble.

Silhouette: both of you are.

Shadow: *smiles proudly*

Silhouette: anyway. We hoped y'all liked it, and have a Happy Easter!

I Don't Own Sonic, Or The Avengers.


	9. Chapter 9, Details? Oops, I forgot

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 9, details not important ...yeah right!

**A/N**

Shadow: after that wonderful vacation from danger, what horrors are in store for us now?

Silhouette: 0_0 vacation?

Shadow: figuratively speaking.

Silhouette: you'll have to read it.

Shadow: Okay! *Snatches script* ON WITH THE STORY! *Starts Reading*

Silhouette: *rolls eyes* out loud.

Shadow: oh okay. ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

The next morning Shadow was still in the living room working on his mission.

"W-What-" Silhouette stuttered walking into the living room seeing several pieces of government papers taped up on the wall, and covering a fold up table her brother had pulled out, and Shadow on the sofa staring intently at the screen.

"you know it projects." She giggled awkwardly.

"Yep. The background was too busy. I need it to be solid." Shadow replied not even flinching.

"Did G.U.N. get bombed?"

Shadow looked up at Silhouette. "No, and good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled at him

Shadow went over to the table of documents, and looked through them. "Silver called." He said as She went over to the kitchen.

Silhouette stopped before entering she glanced over at the clock. it read 2 o'clock AM "When?"

"A few hours ago. You were asleep."

"That make a bit more sense. What did he say?" She asked walking in the kitchen.

"he said he had fun last night, and hoped that you did too, and goodnight." Shadow recalled what Silver had said.

"Cool! What did you say?"

"I said 'hello, she appeared to have had fun too', and 'goodnight'. Then I hung up." He told her putting two documents on the coffee table, and looking in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Silhouette turned around with a pot of coffee, and pouring it in a mug. "Coffee!" She said with a big smile

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Shadow repeated over and over going in the kitchen, and taking the coffee pot away, and putting it back on it's warmer. He turned back towards Silhouette, and she handed him the coffee cup. "For you."

Shadow held the cup. "Oh."

"you can still set it on the coffee table, and it won't mess up your work."

"and if it spills?"

"Tails waterproofed it."

"on my papers?"

"you know they're already in the system. You don't have to mess up your house."

Shadow glared at her annoyed. Then both of them yelled at the same time "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT LAST NIGHT!" Shadow adding a "stop doing that." At the end.

"Because you didn't ask ...Last night. come on." Silhouette laughed, and the two went back in the living room.

0000000000

Metal Sonic was hiding behind a bush in front of a cream colored house with brown trim and door.

walking up the drive way Metal looked at the yard. Aside from a few toys spread out here and there it was nicely kept up, and pretty obvious that this family had nothing better to do then garden or clean.

Stopping in front of the door. Metal decided not to make too big of a fuss to avoid Vanilla from sending Sonic with someone else, and he knocked on the door then stood next to the door on the side where the hinges were.

"Yes?" Vanilla answered the door. Metal grabbed the handle of the door, slamming it in the Rabbit's face causing her to blackout.

Metal stuck a small piece of paper in the knocker, and went inside.

"Mother, who's at the-...Aaahh!" a young girl rabbit named Cream asked coming out of the kitchen with her Chao friend Named Cheese. They both screamed when they saw Vanilla laying on the floor, and Metal Sonic coming in the door. "Chaaaoooo!" Cheese yelled frightened."come on! Cheese!" Cream said running back into the kitchen.

Metal wondered why they ran like they actually had a fighting chance against him. Rounding the corner into the kitchen Metal looked around for the rabbit,and Chao. Seeing the refrigerator door open with two little bunny ears over the door, he chuckled at the pathetic attempt to hide behind an open door. Metal walked over, and slammed the door shut, but his sensors didn't detect anyone screaming, and saw the bunny ears squished in the top of the door.

Opening the door again he saw a headband with fake bunny ears on it taped to the door. Slamming the door shut in anger he turned scanning the kitchen for the little twerp, but detected white eggs coming for his face. Knocking most of them out of the air and onto the ground, Metal glared at the child.

"NOW! CHEESE!" She yelled. Signaling the Chao above him. Metal looked as Cheese dropped a bag of flour. the robot caught the bag above his head before it could reach him.

"Chhaaaaaoooo!" Cheese yelled heroically as he bounced on the bag above the robot's head causing said bag to explode covering Metal Sonic with the flour. Cheese floated down in front of The flour covered robot, and stuck his young out.

Metal grabbed the Chao by his neck. Crushing Cream's friend Metal headed out into the living room. "Cheese! Give Him Back!" Cream demanded grabbing a frying pan, and chasing after the robot.

Running into the living room Cream didn't see Metal Sonic, or Cheese. Cream looked at the floor for tracks to see where he was, but didn't see any. Turning around to follow the tracks that way, her frying pan was turned to scrap metal as Metal Sonic slashed through it with his claws easily. The short amount of time it took for Cream to scream, Metal picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Cream demanded squirming out of his grip

Metal threw Cream on the couch. Crushing the rabbit's shoulder, and shoving her into the sofa, he looked dead serious straight in her eyes. inches away from her face. Cream whimpered in pain, and fear. "Listen. You WILL come. By your choice, or my rage, or you'll never hear the comforting voice of your mother, or the annoying squeak of this Chao again. So suggest you SHUT UP! Unless you would like to join them." Metal threatened.

Cream's face filled full of horror she looked down at the Chao passed out in Metal Sonic's claws. Petrified by his harsh words she stuttered "Mr. S-Sonic w-won't ...let y-you do this."

"But he's not here now, is he?" Metal taunted picking the rabbit up and throwing her over his shoulder again. Cream held on to the robot as he carried her back to Eggman's base, in hopes that he wouldn't harm her mother, or Cheese anymore.

0000000000

the next few hours were boringly suspenseful. For the young, dark blue, Ultimate Life Form, navigating a small space craft through the environment it was built for was all, but difficult (Once he got the hang of it).

passing debris of broken satellites, and parts of the previous Black Comet that Shadow destroyed with the eclipse cannon, ending the threat of Black Doom on Mobius, the little space craft glided through space easily.

And soon enough he had passed all threats of endangering the ship. Heading for who know's what that survived and was Aboard the new Black Comet!

0000000000

Shadow and Silhouette were picking up the papers that scattered everywhere, and put them in Shadow's room again.

"Now, look." Silhouette said switching the screen on the table back to the home screen "this app here, will tell you if something new is added to the G.U.N. Data base and is involved with your mission, but you have to connect it with your mission." she explained pointing at a icon with a folder in a safe on it.

Silhouette continued showing Shadow how to use all the files on the computer table.

"got it." Shadow confirmed pulling up the file he was working on again.

Silhouette nodded once. Then was heading out the door when Shadow called her

"Sil could you tell me what this smudge is?" Shadow asked pointing at the dark green blurred smudge on the picture he had discovered last night.

"Maybe. Let's see." Silhouette smiled sitting on the couch next to him. She stared intently at the mark Shadow pointed at.

Shadow watched her as she sat there motionless for several seconds Before her smile vanished completely, and she sat up straight still looking at the picture.

"did you figure it out?" Shadow asked wondering what it was that had her react with even the slightest bit of fear.

"where did you get this picture?"

"G.U.N. ...Why? What is it?"

"Who is this?" Silhouette asked pointing at the black outline of a man

"he was a retired G.U.N. Agent."

"Was?" She repeated sounding concerned

"who ever is behind what they've done; from what I've gathered is, he somehow recruits them, then when they finish what he asked them to do, he kills them. Why? Who is it?"

Silhouette said nothing. she slumped down into the couch quoting quietly under her breath "let's just say they never lived to see the end of it."

"you know something. What is it?" Shadow asked his dazed sister.

Silhouettes worried and apologetic gazed wondered over to her brother's.

Shadow's intense glare softened as she smiled innocently guilty.

Shadow leaned back in his seat as realization dawned, "You're a victim?!"

0000000000

with auto pilot switched on Issai chilled out on the craft playing flapping birds on his multi-purpose communicator that him, and Metal designed to be more like a cell phone.

"Come on!" Issai shouted exasperated from running his bird into the first tube twenty times in a row. "Why don't you just go around the first one." He growled at the bird as he pushed the play button again for what seemed like the hundredth time. Keeping the bird steady as it flapped across the virtual field, but never moved from the one spot on the screen. "Yes!" He gained excitement as he passed the first tube. Then the second, and third, and fourth, and fifth, "you can make it!" He cheered. Passing the sixth tube. A warning popped up on the screen and made his bird crash. "NO! Come on, you couldn't have done that when I was losing!?"

Calming down a bit he read the warning. "Unknown object ahead." Issai returned to the pilot's chair, and peered out the window for the _'unknown object'_. Pulling the reverse switch he brought the ship to a complete stop. He looked out the window again surprised to see the giant Black Comet. "Whoa. That's not a comet, it could pass for a planet." He remarked looking at the picture the of the one that was previously there 'home'. "It's like five times bigger than the last one. I really hope I don't get lost."

Shutting the space craft down, and hiding the key in his shoe. He pulled out the Chaos Emerald. "Ready, or not. Here I come, ...or go." He told himself his mind running through everything Metal had told him. "Chaos Control!" He disappeared headed for what ever lies ahead.

0000000000

Sonic was finishing up the roof. Knuckles was inside working on a surprise. Tails was piecing together the solar panels outside when Vanilla came running up to him. "Tails! where is Sonic?"

"he just finished the roof." The fox said as the blue hedgehog jumped off the roof.

"Oh! Sonic! You need to be more careful." Vanilla said startled by his sudden appearance.

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Oh! Cream has been taken by Dr. Robotnik again."

"how'd you know it was Eggman?" Tails asked

Vanilla pulled out the small strip of paper she found caught in the Knocker, and handed it to the blue Hero. He opened it, and read it.

"I wonder why Eggman just wants me?" Sonic said handing the note to His buddy.

"I'm not sure, but I'm worried about my baby. From the sight of my kitchen, it looks like she tried to defend herself."

"uh oh! That probably didn't turn out the way she wanted, don't worry! I'll get them back!"

"be careful!" Vanilla told him as he dashed to Eggman's lair at super speeds.

0000000000

"it's a bunny!" Loki said cheerfully, and almost childish as Metal put cream in a small, see through dome shaped cell that looked like glass, but was actually made of an indestructible material Eggman had created. Cream didn't say a thing while Metal did this, and threw the Chao in there too. Then sealed it.

"that's the quietest she's ever been." Eggman noticed surprised by Cream's willingness that she never had before.

"I wasn't designed to handle children." Metal said grabbing a towel and wiping the flour, and egg mixture off himself.

"you put up with Sonic."the Doctor reminded him.

"Sonic can take a beating."

"you hit her?"

"I was close to."

"you threatened her?"

Metal pulled the towel off his face and glared at the rabbit. Then walked out of the room.

Cream hugged Cheese hoping her Chao friend was alright. She wasn't scared of being kidnapped it was the plot behind the kidnapping that she feared most, and now she witnessed how horrible the world would've been, and could be if one of Eggman's plans was to work.

"Hello." Loki said to Cream.

"Leave her alone." Eggman told the Asgardian.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeep!

the Alarm sounded throughout the room. Eggman smashed a button on his desk, and a security camera screen flickered on to see blue streak across the screen.

"wait. What was that?" Loki asked looking closer at the next camera angle recording of the commotion just outside the base.

"that is the menacing little pest I told you about."

"Mr. Sonic not a pest. He just try's to help you see that there's more that you could do besides trying to rule us." Cream said holding Cheese close to her.

"nice try." Eggman said to cream. The door slid open and Metal renters "watch her. I'll show Loki how we do things around here." He told MetalSonic before leaving the room with the Asgardian following behind him.

"what?" Metal wondered As the door shut Metal shrugged crossing his robotic arms over his chest. Looking over at Cream now.

0000000000

the comet was dark until a small flash of yellow light carried a small mobine onto there new home.

Issai fell out of the teleportation light onto his feet. it took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but when they did he found himself staring down a creature four times his size.

As pressured as he felt at this moment his purple eyes wandered to the other aliens Behind the one right up in his face. From the looks of the room it looked like a mess hall where they were probably eating.

"Oui cyet oui nyh uid,..." The Alien said to the the other one behind Issai. "Pid drec femm mycd ic vun y muhk desa." He growled in Issai's face.

Holding the Emerald tighter, not really surprised that he forgot to check if he could understand them, but he just rolled with what he thought they said. "Funny you mention that. Because I completely didn't even think about there being a language barrier, and I just need to talk to your leader, Black Doom." He tried to explain hoping that they would at least recognize the name.

"Oui paddan gemm drec uha xielg. ed sekrd dymg ic du taydr.." The alien in front of him smirked.

Issai grew impatient as the two Black Creatures around him started laughing. "Hey!" Issai exclaimed annoyed when the Black Alien snatched the Chaos Emerald out of his hand. "E'mm keja drec du Pmylg Tuus. Ra'mm ghuf fryd du tu fedr ed."

Issai stepped forward to get it back when he heard a 'clink' sound. He stepped back looking down as the Black Alien behind him picked up the tarnished silver serving tray he was standing on. "FA FEMM CINJEJA!" He shouted.

"I... 'm supper. Someone help me." Issai whispered to himself as the room full of hungry Black Aliens cheered.

Jumping off the tray onto the bar he first thought he was on. Issai rolled out of the way of the Black Alien's huge hand that smashed down where he'd had been seconds before.

Issai jumped up onto the Black alien. Weaving through his grasp.

"Ed'c y cbno meddma tajem. LYDLR RES!"

"NOPE!" The blur teased jumping up off the Creature. Rolling up in a ball, spin dashing into several of the ones that tried to catch him.

Uncurling Issai landed on a table, and was quickly surrounded by the aliens. "Tell you what; I'll provide supper if you let me live, and talk to Black Doom."

"Fryd tet ra cyo?"

"Or not." Issai whispered to himself, the Aliens exchanged confused glances, giving Issai the perfect chance to slip away, and out of the room unnoticed.

Running as fast as he could, searching for the Black Leader.  
>Turning sharply around the corner he ran full force into Iron bars. Knocking him back into the metal flooring of the cage; which slammed shut on his impact.<p>

0000000000

A/N

Shadow: what on Mobius!

Silhouette: didn't want you to get bored.

Shadow: oh! I'm not bored. I'm laughing. On the inside.

Silhouette: Thanks. I think.

Shadow: and wondering what will happen next.

Silhouette: what do you want to happen next?

Shadow: the Nyan cat to appear on the Black Comet. Then come to mobius and take Sonic for a ride.

Silhouette: 0.0

Shadow: I'm joking.

Silhouette: *facepalm*

Shadow: although it would be funny.

Silhouette: someone help you, Shad.

Shadow: I don't need help.

Silhouette: I don't even want to know where you heard of the Nyan cat. Anywho we are having much fun writing these (as you can see) we hope you liked them.

Shadow: we will be back, but until then. Sayonara!

Both: *waves*

I Don't Own Sonic, Or The Avengers.


	10. Chapter 10, Immortal meets undefeated

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 10, Immortal meets undefeated

**A/N**

Silhouette: Hello Everyone! Sorry it took longer to get this to you, we've been going nonstop for the entire mouth.

Shadow: Hey! I'm not tired.

Silhouette: show off. Why don't you write the next chapter?

Shadow: no thanks. You're doing a great job already.

Silhouette: about the Black Language. I will translate some of it in future chapters, But I'm also giving you the same scenario, and some of the same knowledge the characters are in.

Shadow: we know what they said.

Silhouette: Issai clarified that they were going to eat him.

Shadow: Ooo

Silhouette: Like in a few chapters there will be someone speaking in the black language, and (Shadow) you'll be the only one to understand them, and therefore, I shall translate what they're saying, and other times in the chapters if it continues.

Shadow:and so passed a worthy opponent.

Silhouette: *rolls eyes*

Shadow: *Snatch script* ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Go in. Find Him. Do what you have to. Get out, preferably alive Was now an option for the New Ultimate Hedgehog. As he sat in his cell, guarded by two Black Aliens who he couldn't understand except for the words they knew in his language, and visa versa.

the cell was small holes in the walls of the comet with bars embedded into the opening and a tiny door just big enough to put the hedgehog in, and , he was in the dungeon, or what passed for a dungeon.

"there is no conceivable way that I could talk you into letting me speak with your leader; Is there?" Issai asked the guard standing by the tiny cell door. the two guards ignored him

"that's what I thought." Issai scoffed sitting in the far corner of the cell peering through the darkness at the alien city. Any attempts to escape would be seen by the crowd of busily working Black Arms Aliens, and be useless, and might even cause his demise to be that much sooner, ...Or ...It just might cause enough chaos for Black Doom to become interested.

'I have an equal chance of death both ways, but one of them might end with our alliance.' Issai thought through his options. Sighing the new Ultimate Life Form stood up and focused his Chaos energies into a Chaos Blast. releasing the suppressed energy he blew the bars off the wall, and anyone within ten feet of the cell was overthrown by the energy wave.

Issai jumped out of the cell. Blurring through the Aliens striking down any of them that tried to put up a fight.

several minutes passed, and Issai was still fighting with as much strength, and determination as he had when he started.

the Black Arms Aliens were surrounding him, but Issai didn't care. Sooner or later it would all be over.

"Sooner than you think" a small silent deep voice whispered in his head.

Issai stood in the center of the 'arena' the Black creatures had enclosed him in. Still holding his fighting position. Issai realized that he was not going to be able to take all of them out by himself. they had his communicator, and Chaos Emerald, but he wasn't about to let them make him their main course.

the Aliens suddenly dropped their fighting stances. Leery of the sudden strange surrender. Issai backed up two steps when everything went black, but he didn't pass out. He was incased n a small dome of a black ooze.

"Another Elemental warrior. Welcome-"

"Issai"

"Welcome Issai. My name is Black Doom. Although you can just call me Doom. It fits better with my... Height." the Black and Yellowish Gold highlighted hedgehog said, controlling the dark ooze like substance with his hand to return it to the shadows. Then glancing down at his tiny legs, and back to Issai.

Issai watched fascinated by the shadows obeying him That he almost forgot why he was there. "Oh. Metal Sonic requests an alliance, and help from you to fight along his side, and to overthrow the Planet, in exchange for whatever you would ask of him."

"Metal Sonic? The Robot?" Doom asked in disbelief "is taking over Mobius, and asked for my help."

Issai nodded not really understanding what was so hard to believe about it. Black Doom then repeated it in the Black language, and a scattered laughter was heard from several of the aliens. Issai frowned At them. "Are you sure the Robot has enough fire power to pull this off?" Doom asked Still not sure what to make of the offer.

Issai gave an assured grin, nodding once.

000000000

Sonic blurred running through the robots coming from Eggman's base. weaving, and redirecting the missiles fired at him to where they would hit the battle robots.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed getting blasted off the ground. chuckling as he Ran around, and over the bigger robot, confusing, and entangling it, he jumped off and continued as it fell to the ground, and exploded.

Sonic curled up, and smashed several of the small bots as he neared the base. Un curling when he saw Eggman's hovering egg-mobile.

Sonic sped up avoiding the bullets that just barely missed him "Gotta do better than that Egghead!" He taunted.

Dr. Eggman let out a low growl, and headed for the desert.

0000000000

Shadow and Silhouette sat on the couch both confused on what to say next.

"Umm." Shadow tried breaking the silence

"I'm gunna go read." Silhouette said smiling awkwardly

"Okay. I'll be in here." Shadow said as she went in her room, and closed the door. The Ultimate Life Form leaned back exhaling, pulling his thoughts together.

Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring

"Oh Tails! That's gotta be changed." Shadow sighed hearing the old telephone ringtone, looking at the screened table to see who it was. "What do you want, Faker?" He asked pushing the answer button. The video feed appeared on the tv screen. Silver stood in Sonic's living room. He had his back turned away from the video phone camera talking (more like shouting) into Sonic's house phone.

"Hello! This is Silver! Can you hear me! I'm trying to remember how to use these ancient phones, but I was thinking of a different phone you guys haven't invented yet!"

Shadow face palmed "turn around, Kid." He said annoyed

Silver listened and turned to see the video feed on Sonic's tv of his call. "OH! You guys have invented it! I know how to work this." Silver announced proudly, pressing a button on Sonic's phone then put it on the receiver.

"Silv. Do me a favor and don't call anything in this time era 'Ancient'." Shadow said trying to be nice, but failed.

Silver smiled awkwardly. "Did I say that? Oops. Sorry. I got confused. At first I thought it was like my phone, but then I remembered that it hasn't been invented yet. So I tried to remember how to use these phones, but I was thinking of a different type of phone, and I couldn't exact remember what you told me about the phones two-hundred years ago- ...which would be now." He explained or tried to, but ended up confusing himself a little more.

"I taught you how to use this stuff?" Shadow repeated

Silver nodded "Yeah. You, Silhouette, and Crevice taught me how."

Shadow didn't move as he stared at Silver. "Who's Crevice?" he asked

"Your Brother..."

"I don't have a Brother."

"...That you haven't met yet."

the two of them sat in silence for a second before Silver Asked "So, where's Sil?"

"Reading. ...In her room." Shadow said

Silver smiled "you wouldn't mind if we hung out today?"

"No." Shadow replied "might actually be better if She wasn't alone. That- hold on." Shadow said rubbing his forehead

"I thought you two were partners in this Mission of yours."

"No. We're not. Umm... something has been developed to where She has been rejected from this mission. In fact she's actually been suspended from G.U.N. entirely until this mission is resolved."

"Wow! What happened?" Silver asked shocked

"it's classified." Shadow replied bluntly. "But as soon as you two art off having fun, I can go find out what this is." he said watching a new development appear on the screen of his table. "And hopefully this will _all_ be over soon."

Silver nodded "I'm not sure how long it will take me to get to your house. I'll probably be there in a few minutes."

"Why don't you just use Chaos Control?"

"I don't have an Emerald."

Shadow disappeared to his room for a second returning with the red Chaos Emerald he focused, and transported it to Silver. "Now you do." he said as the Emerald appeared on the screen bouncing off of Silver's head. "I'll see you in a few seconds."

"Yeah. One more thing! How do you hang up?" Silver asked staring at the phone.

"Like this." Shadow answered pushing the 'End Call' button on his table. "Sil!" he called switching his table off.

"what?" Silhouette asked standing in the door way to her bedroom.

"Silver's coming. And he wants to take you out." Shadow said as the door bell rang

Silhouette's eyes grew large, and she swallowed hard.

Shadow looked at his sister's fearful expression "...on a date." He clarified.

Silhouette sighed with relief as he answered the door. "I believe this is yours." Silver said handing the Emerald back. "Is Sil ready?"

"I am now." Silhouette announced behind Shadow. The Ultimate Life From told them bye and as he was about to leave the Commander speared on his TV screen demanding a report.

Shadow stumbled back inside "uh.. On a lead. I'll report back later." And headed for the door.

"And your partner? Take Silhouette with you if need be." The Commander responded

"Silhouette's not here, and I've temporarily suspended her from G.U.N. I'll explains why later." Shadow said trying to be excused to leave.

"you're not going without a partner. I'll send someone now." The commander said then the screen shut off.

Shadow stood amazed and in disbelief, muttering to himself directed at the Commander who wasn't listening. "W-Wha- Why? You've let me do this before, Alone. Why can't I do it now?"

0000000000

the desert was Broad, mostly empty, and quiet with the exception of the hum from the Egg-mobile, and the Blue Blur running.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Sonic shouted mocking Eggman's voice running just Behind Him

"That's what I say!" Eggman shouted hovering down into the canyon he weaved through the weird sharp turns and the boulders.

"This is Yellow Sky, checking on Blue Leader. Over." Tails said over Sonic's wrist communicator. Pounding through the crazy maze of the canyon, "I got this one covered. Thanks Tails-" Sonic replied Turning sharply through one of the turns coming to a screeching stop a little too late and crashed into the rock wall.

Peeling himself off the wall and falling on the ground. Eggman jumped out of his hover Egg-Mobile covering Sonic's face with the towel Loki gave him as he headed out the door. Trying to pull it along with his hand off his face, Sonic tried shouting but when he gasped for air through the towel something was breathed in along with the air that caused everything to become blurry.

Trying his best to stay calm he failed miserably as he fraught harder against him. Finally becoming free rolled out of the way. he used the rock wall to stand up as He choked on whatever was in the towel, Guessing that it was some kind of sedative.

"What's wrong Sonic? Everything running together?" Eggman smirked teasing the Blue Hedgehog for not running away or fighting back yet.

"did your washing machine break?! dude! You might want to wash that towel, Twice!" Sonic said even though Eggman was right about everything swirling together he didn't want to admit it.

Becoming angrier Eggman poured more of the sleeping powder on the towel and shoved it back in Sonic's face.

As Sonic pulled against Eggman's hand he found him to either be getting stronger or himself to be getting weaker. he mumbled through the towel hitting Eggman's arm a little softer each time as he felt himself get more tired and tired until he couldn't hold himself up and slid down the rocks on the ground holding his arm looking weakly into Eggman's evil smirk As he blacked out.

0000000000

After trying repetitively to get Sonic to say something over the communicator, but hearing nothing except static after a quick gasp, he could only assume the worst. The fox ran to his house, and flew off in the X-Tornado towards Eggman's base.

0000000000

Metal Sonic stood leaning up against the wall opposite to the captives, watching Cream and Cheese sit the cell While Loki wandered back in the room and sat next to the robot.

Loki slumped down in the chair resting his spear on the ground. "So. This-"

"Yes." Metal interrupted the question he had repeated every other hour since he was brought to Mobius. "Why do you keep asking the same question? The answer's not going to change." Metal wondered not flinching from his current position.

"Because I don't normally see animals having a reputation like this one does." Loki said still confused to why Eggman would devote his entire life to getting rid of a stupid animal. Watching Cream try to see if she could get Cheese to wake up "You were patterned after it weren't you?" Loki asked Metal

The Robot didn't respond he just stood there watching his captives.

"Is it anything like the hamsters I've already met?" Loki asked sitting up, messing with his spear.

Metal Sonic's electronic eyes shifted over to the Asgardian, wishing that he would just wait to meet Sonic, and that Issai would hurry up and come back before Eggman asks about him again. "No. Not really." he said. A silent buzz went off on his communicator and the message from Issai appeared in Metal's sight sensor saying to '_Meet them outside the base in an hour.'_

the communicator Eggman gave him buzzed. Pulling it out he read it, and told Loki "Dr. Eggman wants you in... This room." Metal started telling him when he realized that he didn't know the rooms to the Doctor's headquarters, so he pulled up a map of the base and pinpointed the room on the device and handed it to Loki, and he left.

0000000000

Loki entered the room the device lead him to the doors slid open. reveling Eggman behind the control board with the rest of the room blocked off by a concrete room divider, "did you sleep well, Sonic." Eggman sneered at someone in the room.

Loki cocked his head looking at the Doctor like he had lost his mind.

"!" A voice shouted angrily from a cytogenetic in the center of a large control panel in the of the room. Loki ran around it looking inside at the angry blue hedgehog.

"Did you seriously catch him, and put him in there so I would know what he looked like?" Loki asked

"Sort of. If this plan I have fails then you know what he looks like for when you actually have a plan." Eggman responded.

"you can bet your mustache it's gunna fail, Egg-Head!" Sonic shouted leaning up against the tube. "Since when have any of your plans worked on me?"

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE-"

"actually. I would like to know the answer to that one." Loki interrupted Eggman.

"w-well I-I... Umm... T-there was- No.. No.. Let's see... Uh. I-" the Doctor stuttered. Loki and Sonic exchanged amused looks. Sonic placed his fist up against the impenetrable glass, Loki bumped the hedgehog's knuckles with his own fist As they watched Dr. Eggman remember their past battles.

"I-I successfully turned you into a werehog." Eggman gloated

"Dark Gaia turned me into a werehog, not you." Sonic reminded him with a smirk.

"Well it won't matter anymore. Because I have you this time!"

"so what's gunna happen now? You're gunna make another evil clone of me, and you're gunna make us fight? Or you made another Battle Robot with a flame thrower, or something, and you want to watch me shred it." Sonic guessed one after the other as if he wasn't even scared of being trapped in his enemy's base. "Or, Or maybe you've made another "Ultimate Life Form" and you're gunna make us fight."

"that's- ...Actually not a bad idea, Sonic." Eggman smiled evilly. "Where is Issai?" He asked Loki

The Asgardian shook his head. "If we knew where the Hamster was, he would have went and got your groceries."

"Groceries?" Sonic repeated finding it funny that he wouldn't go get them himself, but sudden realization dawned on him figuring out that the new guy was actually calling his friends groceries "OH! You mean Cream!"

Loki looked back at the Blue hedgehog, and nodded.

0000000000

Nearing the Egghead's base Tails landed the X-Tornado hidden among the trees, and slipped his new prototype iron gloves on over his gloves. He also strapped a new shield prototype to his back just in case he needed it. Then he stealthily approached the heavily guarded base.

Tails was behind a rock just in front of the place he didn't want to be for no reason whatsoever. He activated his gloves, jumped over his hiding place, and punched down the robot waiting for him.

Propelling himself through the array of bullets, and missiles, Tails fired up the repulsers in his gloves, and blasted a few more robots down, and also eliminated most of the missiles, The others were directed towards other egg-bots.

Tails kicked over a shooting robot that took care of the heat missiles following him. Then disarmed the robot, and bravely he took out any robots that shot at, or attacked him... Except one.

Approaching the range away from the base where the bullets could ricochet off the building, and paralyze him from Behind, Tails activated the shield on his back, and hacked into the base's security system making the entrance slide open.

Landing inside the base the fox ran through the halls following the blinking dot on his GPS tracker. He looked up just as he ran smack into Metal Sonic.

Tails rubbed his head looking up at the robot's hostile glare.

Jumping up, "I'm here to save Sonic! So don't try to stop me!" Tails declared beaming up his repulsers to maximum power he swung his fist at Metal Sonic, but to his frustration the gloves deactivated before hitting Metal, and somehow lost power completely.

Tails tried rebooting them, but the emergency backup power supply was gone too.

Metal Sonic felt the new surge of energy flowing through his systems.

Tails snapped his head up as Metal slashed through the strap across the Fox's chest. The shield prototype fell off, and deactivated.

Propelling himself over the robot, Tails shot through the halls, or tried to, but Metal Sonic grabbed his two tails, and slammed him into the wall.

Tails slid down the wall glaring at Metal.

Metal Sonic's claws had charges of electricity crackling, about to strike Tails when Eggman's voice buzzed in over Metal's communicator "Whatever Is Making The Alarm Blare, SILENCE IT! If it's an intruder bring him here."

Glaring down at the Fox, Metal grasped his throat sending the energy pulses into Tails, muting the Fox's ability to speak.

000000000

Crevice walked up to the G.U.N. Base. He pressed the intercom button. "Hello? I need to speak with the Commander."

A few seconds later there was a buzzing noise, and the fence slid open, and he walked in. There was a tall tan, white haired man in a navy blue uniform waiting for him. With a White Bat female Mobine in a black Ninja outfit with a pink heart on the front and wasn't warring the mask. "Shadow?" The commander wondered.

"Yeess. How did you know that that's who I'm looking for?" Crevice asked suspiciously.

the Commander narrowed his eyes at the black and grey hedgehog. "I didn't. You look like him."

Crevice's ears drooped "oh. That." He realized

"Who are you, And why are you looking for Shadow?" The Commander asked in a booming demanding voice.

Shuddering at the demand, Crevice held up his hands to show he didn't come to threaten. "I'm... Uhh, Crevice. That's my name. I just wanted to see if my Brother, Shadow, was here."

"Shadow is your bother?" the White Bat asked doubtful

"yes. At least I think so. The records on the ARK say we are." said Crevice

The Commander peered down at him. "Shadow isn't here. He's on a mission." He said bluntly.

"oh." Crevice replied disappointed that it took him longer than expected to find him. "Well, It there anytime I can see him?"

"He's at his house right now." Rouge reminded the Commander. "I know where he is." He told her. "Crevice. Rouge will show you where Shadow is, but you CANNOT ask him about what his mission. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."Crevice said saluting him. Because that's what he thought you were suppose to do to an official.

The Commander found it amusing and yet somewhat deceitful. "you have five minuets with him." he told Crevice then turned to Rouge "then you will go with Shadow to this new lead he's found."

000000000

Shadow was spinning the red Chaos Emerald on the table looking at the document underneath. Wishing The commander would just drop the 'partner' subject, if he did then Shadow would probably have solved the mission, and be doing something else by now.

Tossing the emerald up, and catching it Shadow just came to the conclusion that if anything was going to get done, he was just going to have to prove he could handle it by himself. Even if it did mean that he could get suspended, or Fired from G.U.N.

Shadow shut his computer off, and went to leave. He opened the door to see Metal Sonic standing there his robotic arm raised as if he was about to knock.

"Metal Sonic? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked as Metal lowered his arm.

Eggman's voice filtered through Metal Sonic's systems "Shadow. someone is at (some place with a cliff) I need you to go stop whoever it is immediately!"

Smiling inwardly to himself, he said "Humph. Coincidentally Doctor, I was going there now."

"Wonderful!" Eggman's voice exclaimed through Metal's voice chip. "Metal sonic was sent to assist you. I'm sure you two will have no trouble at all."

Shadow glared at the robot. Then Sighed. Shadow went outside, and over to his motorcycle. swinging himself on he looked back over to Metal as he started it up, and pushed the kickstand up.

Metal Sonic just stood there watching him.

"Ya coming?" He asked revving the engine. Metal hopped on the back, and the two of them road off.

0000000000

**A/N**

Silhouette: dum, dum, duuuuuuuummmm!

Shadow: oh. so Issai does live. Drat.

Silhouette: *punch brother's arm*

Shadow: that didn't hurt.

Silhouette: do you want me to make it?

Shadow: later, maybe. ...nah.

Silhouette: ...

Shadow: so what happens now?

Silhouette: You'll see.

Shadow: aww No! Tell me!

Silhouette: until next chapter...

Shadow: no no no no not yet!

Silhouette: b-b-b

Shadow: Wait! You have to give us a hint!

Silhouette: I left it in a cliff hanger that's not a good enough clue?

Shadow: ummm

Silhouette: Fine. What will happen next? Who is our mysterious Person who is wreaking havoc? Will Shadow and Metal Sonic be able to stop them? Is Sonic captured for good? Will Silver and Blaze ever return to their own time? what does Metal Sonic have planned for Black Doom? Will Shadow and Amy ever have their first date?

Shadow: that's enough coffee for you.

Both: See Ya! *waves*

I DON'T OWN SONIC, OR THE AVENGERS.


	11. Chapter 11, Suspicions

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

chapter 11, Suspicions

**A/N**

Silhouette: Hi

Shadow: *nods*

Silhouette: this chapter is kinda long, but I still hope you like it.

Shadow: *slips script away* ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Loki was a little distant as he was watching Dr. Eggman hit a button while laughing manically, and be his insanely happy self when things went his way.

The Asgardian glanced over at the trapped Blue Hedgehog the same time Sonic looked at him board, twirling his finger around his ear motioning that Eggman was crazy. Loki nodded understandingly. The cryogenic tube began filling up with the green jelly, Sonic pressed his hands, and feet on opposite sides of the tube holding himself up, and away from the jelly substance.

As the door slid open, and Metal threw Tails in, choking and tripping over his own feet, falling in front of Dr. Eggman, and Loki.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted at the sight of his best friend. Dropping to the flirting of the tube, not even caring that it was knee-deep now, He slammed his fits against the tube. "What did you do to him, You Metal Copout!?" Sonic demanded towards Metal Sonic. The robot ignored him.

Tails grabbed his throat to try to hold back the pain. While Metal Sonic threw him in the tube with Sonic.

"Buddy! What's wrong." Sonic asked as he helped him off the ground, and out of the jelly. Sonic looked back at Metal as he dropped the two devices Tails had next to Eggman.

"So there are more than just hamsters here." Loki said observing the weird sight of a Blue Hedgehog helping an Orange Fox.

"We're not hamsters." Sonic said annoyed that he couldn't tell the difference, and that they're trapped in a tube filled to the waist with jelly.

"So I'm told." Loki said smiling, amused at their reaction.

Dr. Eggman was gloating, although his excitement didn't last long. An alert popped up on the screen in the dash-board of his Egg-mobile. "Go find Shadow! I'll give you more instructions then." He ordered Metal Sonic

Eggman smiled smugly at Sonic as Metal Sonic left. The Blue Hedgehog mimicked it in the two Mobians were chest deep in the green jelly, Tails saw the carefreeness of his best friend vanish, and be replaced with hurt and determination something he had seen before, but never to this level.  
>"Go ahead." He wheezed straining his voice.<p>

Sonic smiled, happy to hear his buddy's voice again. Agreeing with His buddy, he nodded, and whispered to him before he focused hard on the remaining Sol, and Chaos Emeralds in the lab transforming into Super Sonic, and blasting the cryogenic tube apart and scattering the green jelly everywhere.

"Whaaa..." Loki muttered slipping on the green substance, scrambling over to his Spear.

Super Sonic carried Tails on his back as he overthrew the Egg-mobile, and flew through the base. Liberating Cream and Cheese from there fishbowl confines, and Chaos Controlled back to Angel island.

Loki still sitting on the floor in a corner of the room with his spear in front of him not really sure what to think of the incident he just saw.

"Ugh. Believe me now?" Eggman asked pushing the Egg-mobile off him and sitting up to see the stunned Asgardian.

"-I ... Trying." Loki stuttered attempting to regain his barring.

0000000000

Super Sonic reappeared on Angel island landing gentle on the ground next to Knuckles' house where the Guardian, and Vanilla were waiting.

"Cream!" Vanilla exclaimed running over to them. Cream hugged Super Sonic then ran into her mothers arms, both happy that they was still alive!

"You okay, Buddy?" Super Sonic asked as Tails got off his back. The Fox gave a thumbs up and a huge smile, glad to see his Best Friend back to his normal self.

Sonic smiled back and they high-fived.

"Thank you Mr. Sonic!" Cream said running up to him hugging him again. Being taken slightly off guard by the rabbit, Super Sonic returned the hug when he realized what she was doing. "Anytime." He said.

"Thank you. You are a true Hero." Vanilla praised the Hedgehog. The Rabbit family headed home Cream still carrying the passed out Chao.

Sonic dropped his Super form collecting the Sol emeralds, he held on to the remaining Chaos Emeralds and handed the Sol Emeralds to Blaze when she came outside to see what was happening.

"Here. I believe these are yours." Sonic presented them to her. "A peace-offering." He teased in a slight bow as she took them.

0000000000

after driving for several minutes Shadow parked his Motorcycle in the shade out of sight, and continued by foot until they neared the cliff area.

"Shhh." Shadow said motioning for the robot to stop. Looking ahead he heard someone crying, someone he knew was crying, someone who he had been around recently, someone like...

Shadow tried placing their voice until he heard without a doubt Amy scream followed by "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Running behind a tree Shadow saw Amy being held over the cliff by a Mobine in a black trench coat and a dark brown fedora hat. Turning his attention back to Metal Sonic who was behind the tree next to him. Shadow motioned for him to wait for his commands, and with that he came around the tree. "PUT HER DOWN!" He demanded.

The shady character looked back at who yelled at him. His face was still out of sight as the fedora blocked the sun from reaching his face, and revealing who he was. He let go of Amy, and raced off into the opposite direction from where Shadow was.

"Catch Her!" Shadow yelled at Metal Sonic as he took off after the Mysterious Mobine. Pulling several branches down behind him to block the path the black trench coated Mobine jumped behind a tree that had fallen over and pressed his back up against it panting heavily. A high-pitched squeal was heard in the distance. He tried holding his breath as he heard Shadow getting closer.

"I didn't sign up for this." He whispered as if he was talking to someone, there was no audible answer, but was given orders he wished he'd never heard. Retrieving the pistol he was instructed to bring. he silently cocked it and tried his best not to give himself away, but it was no use as Shadow jumped over the log as well with a Chaos Blast. knocking the gun clean out of his hands before pinning the kidnapper to the tree, and knocking his Fedora off to Reveal the red Armadillo Mobine's face ...Mighty!

0000000000~Meanwhile...

Shadow took off and Metal Sonic Blasted forward to the cliff. landing on his chest as he slid froward, Grabbing the Pink Hedgehog's hand before she fell to far away. Amy closed her eyes. She usually wasn't afraid of these types of things, but usually she always depended on Sonic being there, and since He was helping Knuckles, he really didn't know much of what was happening around Mobius in the past few days, But what really surprised her is someone actually did come to her rescue.

When Amy looked up to see who had saved her, she saw Sonic. Pausing for a second she didn't know how to react, Then she realized it was Metal Sonic, and knew exactly how to react. She screamed. Being rescued by Sonic wasn't exactly terrifying, but being rescued by his Evil, Metal Copy was defiantly NOT ON HER BUCKET LiST!

"Now that I have to fix my hearing sensors, could you shut up!?" Metal Growled, but Amy didn't hear him. As he pulled her back up to the ground her screaming began to get quieter. Once Amy was back on solid ground she summoned her hammer holding it ready to strike him at any given moment.

Metal Sonic didn't notice that though. He was aligning his hearing sensors again. restarting the sensor he heard Amy finish saying something. "What?" He asked

Amy was about to repeat what she said when she realized he could actually speak. "You can talk?"

Metal Sonic nodded once and repeated his question

"Who gave you permission to save me?" Amy Repeated the question she asked when he was fixing his sensors. Metal gestured behind her. Hesitant to turn her back on the Robot she quickly glanced behind her, saw two Black figures then turned her attention back to Metal Sonic, her face still equally determined to knock the Robot back to Eggman's base if he tried to pull anything. Freezing in her tracks as they came up beside her.

"I thought this would've been your reaction, but I also figured you would've hit him by now." Shadow said pushing the Black Trench coat, and brown fedora covered Mighty.

"Shadow? You saved me?" Amy asked a bit confused.

Shadow looked back and forth from Metal to Amy several times. Metal shrugged. "I told Metal Sonic to save you. Yes." He finally said "And now that you're not going to be bothered by this guy again you can do what you were doing before this... Umm. Yeah. See ya." gesturing for Metal to follow him. Amy watched the three of them walk away. For some reason she felt like Shadow saved her for a different reason then just his job, but since it was just a feeling she decided to keep it to herself.

0000000000

after a very eventful day of sight-seeing, Silver and Silhouette decided to see how there friends were getting along on with Knuckles' new home.

"They were pretty." Silver said referring to a few of the lakes they saw. Since Silver knew the planet pretty well, but neither of them had really gone to look at it They decided to spend the next couple of days doing that.

"And they still are." Silhouette said smiling. They were very close when they ran into Vanilla, Cream, and passed out Cheese. Cream had a huge smile on her face as she hugged her Chao friend and danced around her mother.

Silver and Silhouette grinned at the family and waved as they passed, but Cream couldn't help but to stop and tell them what had happened.

They listened to the excited bunny tell her adventure to them, very proud of the way she stood up for her Mother, and friend, but was sad when she had to give up. She became extremely excited when she told the part about Super Sonic saving her!

"Wow." Silver commented "that must have been... Ummm scary" he said trying to find an appropriate word to describe it without Vanilla getting angry, or upset with him.

"it was a little." Cream told him "But Mr. Sonic saved me, and Mother and I are going to make him a pie." She said hopping up and down.

"what about Cheese?" Silhouette asked noticing the blue in Cream's arms. The Bunny looked down at her friend "I'm sure he'll be fine when he wakes up. He tried to save me from Mr. Metal Sonic." She hugged him. Silhouette's smile faded as she bent down to Cream's height.

"Metal did this?" She asked gesturing towards Cheese. Cream nodded. "May I?" Silhouette asked holding her hands out. Cream put the Chao in her hands, and Silhouette's gold highlights turned silver. She held the Chao like he usually liked people to hold him, placing her forehead on his and closing her eyes.

Silver watched her glancing from her, to the Chao, to Vanilla, to the curious Cream.

"CCHHAAAAAOO!" Cheese squeaked as he woke back up. Silhouette pulled him away from her head, opening her eyes, smiling at him as her highlights returned to gold.

"Cheese!" Cream exclaimed petting her friend.

"Chao, Chao Ch-Chao" Silhouette explained to Cheese the little Chao squealed hugging the Black Hedgehog. "Chao, Chao!" He thanked her then Cream also thanked her as she stood back up. Cream hugged her while Vanilla silently asked what was wrong with him.

Silhouette mouthed the words "you shouldn't worry yourself with that. It won't happen again." And with that Vanilla nodded and the family started going home again. While Silver and Silhouette headed back to meet their friends.

Silhouette Chaos Controlled them up on the Island so they wouldn't have to take the long way. As curiosity built up in the White hedgehog He asked "So what was wrong with Cheese?"

they continued to wall towards their friends when Silhouette explained. "When I saw him I thought he was asleep from exhaustion, But when She said that Metal kidnaped her and that he tried to save her. I'm pretty sure he got mad and crushed him which bent her plan to fight." She said Hanging her head down slightly, and holding her hands behind her back.

"umm Metal Sonic crushing Cheese. Your explaining this like he's a real person. Metal sonic I mean." Silver chuckled but stopped when Silhouette didn't react

"Metal could very well be his own person. I'm not sure what he's capable of thinking in that hard drive of his anymore." Silhouette clarified "he crushed Cheese out of anger and nearly paralyzed him forever at the least." Looking back at him to see his shocked, confused, and slightly impressed expression.

"Whoa. That's... A good theory." Silver admitted "though we might not ever know what really happened. " they came in view of their friends and Blaze called out to Silver. they hurried over to meet their excited friends.

"Silver! Sonic got the Sol Emeralds back from Dr. Robotnik! We can go Home!" Blaze exclaimed very excited showing him the Emeralds.

0000000000

Shadow had returned home, after taking the criminal, who surprisingly was Mighty the Armadillo, to G.U.N. Headquarters, and Metal Sonic back to Eggman's base. He still couldn't believe how well thought through this mission was.

Knock! Knock! Kn-Knock! Knock! ...tap, tap.

Shadow sighed "Defiantly Rouge." he recognized the knock. "WHAT!?" He shouted

"Knock, Knock." She repeated her sounds as she knocked too.

"the door's unlocked!" Shadow told Rouge thinking that she was here on official business.

"Someone else is with me." She mumbled through the door.

Shadow sighed. "The door is still unlocked." He muttered to himself walking over to the door "and you can leave whoever it is outside."

Shadow opened the door to the White Honduran Bat, and the Black and Grey Hedgehog. "Hi." Shadow said seeing the Black and Grey Hedgehog with her.

"Hi. ...You probably don't remember me, My name is Crevice." he introduced himself kinda slowly, not really sure how to start conversation.

Shadow froze remembering what Silver had told him earlier that morning. A few seconds later Shadow introduced himself then went back inside leaving the door open for them to follow. Turning to Crevice he asked "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Crevice said pulling out a small brown package. "This was left for you."

Shadow took the package and checked to see if it was a bomb. After he found out it wasn't he was opening it when he spotted Rouge looking anxiously at him. Recalling the last time she had that expression on her face he asked "please tell me today isn't my birthday."

Rouge giggled remembering the surprise birthday party they threw for him last year. He was surprised... That he survived. Because Sonic&Tails+caffeine/Sugar & a house of other friends playing some awkward game where you had to put a feather duster type thing to a (normal) 'morphed version' of a donkey and other weird actions they call games pretending they were an object while the others tried to guess what they were & Omega in the kitchen speaking French to Rouge's toaster. when it was over, He was thrilled, also because his house was still standing.

"No, it's not, but I can make cookies anyway. Oh wait. I'll make them when we get back." She said entering the kitchen, but stopping when she remembered what they were going to do.

Shadow remained motionless. "Where are we going?" He asked seriously not remembering what they were going to do.

"Your new lead." Rouge reminded him with a sigh.

"Oh. That." Shadow chuckled "it's been taken care of."

Rouge leaned up against the door way to the kitchen. "By whom?" She asked in disbelief

"Me, ...And Metal Sonic."Shadow answered "I was planning to go alone, but Metal was at my door, sent by the Doctor with the same assignment."

Rouge scoffed "And the Commander approved of it?"

"Not really, but what's done, is done." Shadow informed her starting to open the package again.

"in that case I'll make the cookies anyway." Rouge smirked headed back in the kitchen.

"No. That's not necessar- never mind." He gave up as one of his pots She gave him hit the floor making a loud 'CRASH'

Shadow opened the package while Crevice tried to start a conversation "how are you?"

"I don't know yet ask when she's finished." He said glancing in the kitchen then pulling out a pistol with a red streak down the barrel, and strange writings on the handle. "Nice." He commented reading his name inscription in the black language."where did you get this?"

"it was left on Space Colony ARK for you from Black Doom." Crevice answered

Shadow looked at Crevice suspiciously "What were you doing on The ARK?"

"I was created there." Crevice answered not really surprised that Shadow didn't remember. "Black Doom froze me in a cryogenic... I'm not sure how long ago, but I think he reawakened me two days ago. This is my first time on the planet."

Shadow froze recalling several things that he had said, and that Silver said, and some of the things he remembered Gerald had told him. "you were created on the ARK?" Shadow repeated in a question

Crevice smiled and nodded as he saw Shadow trying to remember him.

"Look. I know you're trying to convince me that you're probably an Ultimate Life Form created by the Professor and Doom, But I'm not very accepting of people, especially if they claim that they're my family. There were only two recorded attempts at Project Shadow...umm not counting the bio lizard." He explained

"I understand." Crevice said, not in the least bit surprised about his answer.

Shadow's Communicator buzzed with a message from Dr. Eggman as he read it, Rouge came out of the kitchen with an apron on.

"I've gotta go-" Shadow told her looking up to see the apron "Did you bring that, or Did I... Ya know what... Don't answer that. I'll be back." He stuttered walking out the door.

0000000000

Silver froze in his tracks watching the Purple Cat Mobian run up to him with the seven Sol Emeralds. He had missed home, but here he had fun with Silhouette, Shadow, Sonic and everyone else (except Eggman and Loki)

"You remember home, Right?" Blaze asked wondering if he had forgotten that he was in the past.

Silver glanced at Silhouette then back to Blaze and the Sol Emeralds. "I remember, but in the future..." Silver said his voice trailing off as ideas flowed through his mind of what he had planned to do while he was still in the past with Silhouette.

"I'll be there." Silhouette broke his train of thought. "We can postpone our sight-seeing trips until you get back to your time aura.

Silver smiled remembering that she was in the future "Well then. I'll see ya later." He said kinda hesitant. Then said "Bye" to everyone as he pulled out his Warp Ring activating it and Chaos Controlling through it to get back to their time.

Once they were gone Sonic patted Silhouette on the back telling her not to worry. In all honesty she wasn't worried about him. He had time traveled before so why would he do it wrong this time. She smiled and thanked him for his concern then offered to help with finishing the house when her communicator buzzed with a demand from Eggman that she come to the base imminently

Apologizing that she had to leave after she said she would do something. Sonic told her not to worry about it and that she could help them later when she could. Telling him that she'd return, She Chaos Controlled to the Base

0000000000

"Silhouette, come here." Eggman demanded; standing up from his desk, and going over to a closet door As the hall door opened up with Silhouette standing there.

Shadow was already there sitting on Eggman's desk, but jumped off when he moved and told her to come.

Loki stepped out of the door way, but she remained still until Shadow pushed her in the room.

Eggman hit a button and the door slid oven reveling a bunch of battle androids. he flipped the lights on. "What is wrong with them?" Eggman asked shoving the little hedgehog in the room.

Silhouette walked around a few of them, "Well, it seems like they don't have a power source." She said slightly sarcastic.

Eggman held up his hand; motioning for her to wait. Suddenly, in a wave-like pattern, starting from the left side of the room; all the robots activated by rows. Then shut off again after ten seconds. It repeated several times. Silhouette analyzing them as it happened. She shook her head. "I don't..." She started to say as she felt a small pulse of energy run through her; the same time the robots activated, then shut down for the last time. "Krank."

"What did she say?" Eggman asked. Shadow shrugged; he heard her but he didn't understand it.

She walked out of the room, and said "Krank-izubu; FukaushMor Tul."

Eggman, and Loki exchanged looks of confusion. Shadow thought what she said sounded familiar, but couldn't translate it.

"(That's right you speak a lower form of the Black Language.)" Silhouette said to herself because no one else could understand her. "Lyh oui ihtancdyht me now?" She asked.

"Wait! Say that again!" Shadow demanded understanding the last part.

"Can you understand me?"

"I can now. What Did you say before?"

"E cyet uin vydran; Pmylg Tuus ec rana. (Our father; Black Doom is here)" Silhouette repeated in the lower form of the black language.

Shadow shot an annoyed look at his sister. "You can call him your father, but don't drag me into your delusion."

"What is she saying?" Eggman asked growing impatient.

"She said that Humpty Dumpty was never put back together again." Shadow Answered crossing his arms over his chest with a completely serious face.

Loki smiled amused at the hedgehog's answer Trying not to bust out laughing by how serious Shadow looked when he said it.

Silhouette rolled her eyes. "Risbo Tisbdo fyc hajan ymm drana du pakeh fedr. (Humpty Dumpty was never all there to begin with.)"

"That's nice to know." Shadow said now smiling with amusement that Eggman was the only one who didn't get the joke.

"What! Translate for the people who can't understand!" Eggman ordered annoyed at them.

"Just another egg reference." Shadow said simply.

"Oh? Like what?" Eggman asked in a demanding tone.

Loki patted Eggman on the back, still trying not to laugh he replied, "Humpty Dumpty was an Egg."

Eggman dropped his angry scowl, giving them all a seriously NOT Amused glare. "Oh."

"We'll find Him." Silhouette said confident. Not even realizing that she switched languages again as her and Shadow ran out of the room.

"now that we can understand her, she leaves." Eggman growled as the door closed behind them. He sighed, "_Women_."

"Who's 'Him'?" Loki asked wondering why they went to find Humpty when Eggman was standing right there.

000000000

Issai and Black Doom were on the small space craft headed back to Mobius. Doom stared out the window watching space pass by while Issai was in the cock pit with his feet propped up and arms crossed over his chest, watching the Black Arms leader.

taking the route with less debris, Black Doom watched as Mobius got closer, not wanting to go through the harsh atmosphere, and risk being noticed and possibly captured by the pathetic humans. "we're not actually going to land on the planet, are we?" He asked turning towards the chilled out hedgehog.

"No." Issai answered simply sitting up in his chair now. He repositioned the craft towards The Space Colony, and attached it to the ARK again.

Doom held on to the dash-board for dear life as they hit the docking station. "Oops." Issai said trying again and hooking up the Space Colony. "Gentlemen... Or -Man we have arrived."

000000000

hovering down the halls Shadow told his Sister to go on ahead of him. With that Silhouette teleported outside Eggman's base just in time to see Black and yellow hedgehog, with a Dark Blue Hedgehog Chaos Control to Metal Sonic.

"What the..." Silhouette muttered to herself as Doom, and Issai met The Robot behind the wall. Sneaking around to the them she hid just around the corner, and listened.

"So I understand that you called me here, and not Eggman?" Doom's deep voice asked directed to Metal who was waiting for him.

"Correct. We haven't met before; I am Metal Sonic."

"Your design looks like you were created like the real so-called 'speed demon'; assuming Robotnik did that on purpose. And you're the one that offered me all the energy I want from this planet?"

"As soon as I have removed Eggman, And Sonic with his pathetic team, no one else will be able to resist as strong as they will, and shall be defeated easily. Then you will get your energy."

"What about the two Ultimate Life Forms I left here, did you ask them?"

"Subtly. I asked Shadow, and Crevice, but-"

"Crevice?" Doom interrupted not expecting to hear that name. "How did you- ...He's dead."

Silhouette gasped lightly, mouthing the word "no"

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, Doom, but Crevice is still alive." Issai told him.

Silhouette quickly peeked around the corner, and saw the Doom's anger, and disappointment towards this information, and yet at the same time she sensed an embarrassment at his 'Bubble' being 'popped' probably for thinking that Crevice was gone, only to get told that he was completely wrong.

Pulling herself behind the wall again, surprised at what she saw, "Doom's a hedgehog?" She whispered to herself.

"What about Silhouette?" She overheard Doom ask as Shadow came out of the building, and saw her.

Silhouette motioned for Shadow to stop, and go back, but he only recognized the first part and he came to a halt.

"She's been passed out ever since Eggman drained her energy to bring his brilliant idea here." Metal explained adding a sarcastic tone at the end.

Silhouette motioned for Shadow to go back inside, but he didn't really understand what she meant.

"Whaaa... No. she's not passed out."

Doom said in the background as Silhouette sent a telepathic message to Shadow telling him to "get out of here". As much as he didn't want to leave, He gave in, telling himself "it wasn't his mission", and with that he nodded once, and Chaos Controlled away.

Silhouette sighed with relief until an arm wrapped around her neck, and pulled her around the corner.

Pulling his arm off her head. Noticing that if was the New Ultimate Life Form she twisted his arm and was going to pin it behind him when Issai flipped over. landing on his feet.

Issai threw a punch, Silhouette grabbed his other fist and spun around him, crossing both his arms in front of him.

The dark blue blur pulled against Silhouette's tight grip around his wrists. Feeling her being pushed up against his back. He quickly knelt, flinging her over him. She landed on her butt. Issai pulled his hands free, crossing hers in the process. He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her into the ground, and into himself, making it impossible for her to move her arms. "Got ya." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't be so sure." She whispered back.

"That was short-lived." Doom commented bluntly. "So how does it feel to lose?"

"Who says I lost? We weren't seriously fighting." Silhouette contradicted Doom, grunting as Issai pushed her down farther. "If we were one of us would be unconscious, or dead." She gritted through her teeth trying to sound pleased.

"That could be easily fixed." Metal threatened.

Issai's eyes widened, and he hid his face behind Silhouette's back shaking as if he was crying, or laughing.

"How much did you hear?"

"Let's see... " she smirked as she heard the muted muttering of Issai.

"I heard pretty much all of it."

"You have changed." Doom smirked at Silhouette, and her calmness in this situation, that if it was anyone else would have completely broke down in a full-blown panic attack.

"Since you already know the plan you don't have a choice of which side you're on anymore."

A small quiet squeak was heard, followed by a silent "stop."

Silhouette smiled amused. "Sorry, didn't hear that." She taunted even though she totally heard it.

"Quit. S-Stop. T-That's enoughhh." Issai said a little louder trying to breath in between silent laughing.

"What was that?" Silhouette teased as Metal, and Doom were watching them, confused about what was happening.

"S-STOP! PLEASE! QUIT IT-T! UNCLE! It H-hurts."

Issai yelled in her ear. Laughing into his hand on her shoulder. "Ow"

Silhouette started giggling herself. "There is one more thing-" she whispered to him.

Issai released her. Grabbing his stomach, and sitting down laughing a little louder.

"Was she tickling him?" Metal asked the Black leader.

Doom nodded rubbing the temples of his head as Silhouette turned around, and tickled Issai until he turned several Shades of purplish red, and was literally rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

"They're not dating, are they?" Doom asked the robot. Wishing that he was correct.

"They just met. If they are someone failed to tell me." Metal said. observing how painful it actually was to get tickled.

Silhouette stood up watching the hedgehog laughing till he hurt now.

"See. Told you. If he keeps laughing like that he'll pass out soon, and I win this round." She said smiling at him.

"Not really what I was expecting-" Doom started saying when Silhouette finished for him.

"But effective. Oh! And my answer is No."

"Even though I said you didn't have a choice." Doom repeated crossing his arms over his chest.

"I made one." Silhouette said stubbornly "I like your new form. You look more like my Father like that." She said extending her hand to help the Dark Blue Hedgehog up. The annoyed Issai pushed away her hand saying "I can stand up by myself."

Doom went to tell her that she couldn't make up her own rules anymore, when Metal Sonic placed his robotic hand on the Black, and Yellow hedgehog, telling him not to worry about it, and that he would take care of it later.

Silhouette smiled at Issai as she walked away amused that Metal Sonic actually forgot to make him immune to tickling. Issai, however was not in the least bit amused that she twisted his arm into making him give up so easily.

"Father?" Issai asked awaiting his next mission from Metal, as the three watched Silhouette hover away, and out of sight.

"You're ticklish." Doom stated. Issai turned around glaring at the Black Hedgehog. "Anyways. I will help in any way necessary, if you would give me what you promised." Doom reassured them. "Also will show you how to use, and control your elemental powers." Doom said patting Issai on the back.

Metal Sonic's sensors picked up a Chaos energy near them "Issai, show Doom what you've been working on. I'll meet you there later."

The Suspicious Black Hedgehog followed Issai into the base while Metal found Shadow.

0000000000

After he left Eggman's base, Shadow returned home. The same time Abraham towers was calling him.

Shadow hit the answer button "Sir?"

"Thought you might want to interrogate the criminal you caught." Abraham said disguising his order for him to get down there ASAP.

though Shadow knew it was an order more than an idea the Commander thought of he did however want to figure out if he could find out anything else for his mission.

agreeing that he would Abraham added that he had to bring his partner too, because of the rules. slightly more hesitant on his answer Shadow still agreed and Chaos Controlled back to the Base.

0000000000

**A/N**

Silhouette: muwah ha ha ha.

Shadow: *raise eye brow*

Silhouette: My plan is working! *evil laugh*

Shadow: *face palm* *snatches Coffee away*

Silhouette: *pouty face* but-

Shadow: NO!

Silhouette: sigh.

Shadow: Will Mighty be okay?

Silhouette: you tell me. Will he? Hummmmmmmm?

Shadow: how do you keep getting coffee with out me knowing?

Silhouette: I'll never tell muwah ha ha ha ha ha

Shadow: when you're ready.

Silhouette: for the next chapter! You already have it written!?

Shadow: No. You're writing it.

Silhouette: Fine. What? Do you want another suspense questioning "what's to come" heading?

Shadow: Nah. I've got that covered. You go start writing the next chapter.

Silhouette: NOT UNTIL I GET MY COFFEE CUP BACK!

Shadow: *starts to hand her coffee cup, but drops it, and it shatters on the floor.* oops

Silhouette: *frowns* oh well. I'll just use the coffee pot. See ya! * leaves*

Shadow: *high voice* help *normal voice* anyway... In the next chapter. What happens to Mighty? Is the future the same way Silver left it? WILL SILHOUETTE EVER GIVE UP HER COFFEE ADDICTION!

Silhouette: *shouts back* NEVER!

Shadow: and will this decision get her into trouble?

Silhouette: MAJOR!

Shadow: BY WHO?

Silhouette: *peeks head around the corner* you'll find out. *leaves*

Shadow: well I better go before something bad happens. Until the next chapter. Bye.

I DON'T OWN SONIC OR THE AVENGERS


	12. Chapter 12, Future shock

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 12, future shock

**A/N**

Silhouette: Hiya everyone... Guess What!

Shadow: you've given up your coffee addiction?

Silhouette: ...for today, yes.

Shadow: and what's so important about today?

Silhouette: it's June 19th... Sound familiar?

Shadow: ...no.

Silhouette: okay hint one: *inhales deeply* *sings* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...

Shadow: O_O

Silhouette: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! ...

Shadow: Umm

Silhouette: AND MANY MORE!

Shadow: *facepalm* please tell me you didn't plan a party.

Silhouette: no, of course not *laughs nervously*

Shadow: *glares*

Silhouette: I didn't plan it. I got you this though! *hands him the script*

Shadow: now before something else happens... ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

(Setting 200 years in the future. AKA Silver's world)

Defeat, Eerie, Gloomy, Bleak, Dreary, and Hopelessness blew through the harsh cold wind through the desolated city. No one was running around or playing because the city was practically deserted.

Where warnings are a myth, a place labeled 'safe zone' is legend, and 'peace' seemed to scoffed at the people who dared to have wishful thinking, and is something that is long forgotten.

As a dark furred creature moved stealthily through this harsh environment, and braved these desolated streets, cautiously avoided the shadows at all costs, it's was no help that the simple presence of his demise rang through the dark, eerie, hopeless day, mocking him for even attempting to help those headed straight for their death. he also hid out of the sights of the Black Arms aliens, knowing that they would be his demise, but since none were on the street right now, he pulled aside leaning against the remains of what was before a family hover van That hadn't moved since the dread of simply living was established in stone so long ago.

The Black and Grey Hedgehog activated his interchange impulsive implement (3I) on his wrist (his wrist phone/communicator thingy) pulling the ear price out and putting it in his ear. Crevice spoke softly into the receiver adjusting the volume to hear if anything was coming. "Anything?"

"Not yet." Shadow's voice answered over his ear piece. Being the two bravest, and the only ones who could fool the aliens without even really trying, the two brothers kept the Black aliens away from the secret hiding places they had made for the few survivors in the world, caring for them by bringing them their basic needs, equipment for self-defense, and communicating. "Omega?" Shadow asked his friend back at his headquarters.

"Negative, Comrade Shadow." E-123 reported through the ear piece.

Crevice sighed somewhat relieved at the moment, breathing rather heavily, but still worried, he just finished bringing food to a shelter, and escaping from a band of Black Alien Creatures. "look up." Shadow said calmly through the 3I. Crevice's breathing became deep and slow as he looked down the street both ways like he thought Shadow had instructed him to, but It looked like it usually did, dark, windy, empty with the eerie Flickering of the light from every other street light.

"Up. Up." Shadow told him. Crevice blocked the light from the street light out with his hand as he looked at the top of the building at his Brother.

Shadow waved down at him. "How's it look from up there?" Crevice asked waving back. Even though Shadow was the most serious of the both of them he still knew when the stress level in others (his brother mainly) is becoming unbearable, and usually tries to calm him down so they don't get captured.

"you look very tiny." Shadow kidded closing one eye and pretending to hold Crevice between his fingers.

"Hilarious." Crevice scoffed rolling his eyes. not really in the mood for kidding around, which for some reason was the only time Shadow actually did something worth laughing at, he focused on what was at stake in his current predicament "I was talking about our position with the aliens."

Shadow slammed his two fingers together that 'held' his brother "Killjoy." He mumbled as he looked around to the other roof tops. "Some are on the roofs, but they usually don't stay up here very long. Others are coming down the highway, and on the smaller roads." he reported looking towards the center of town "and there are some headed your way from the east." he alerted him looking at five aliens prowling the streets below.

Crevice glanced over in the direction they were coming from then ran into an alley pulling a black handkerchief over his snout, and zipping up his black jacket. "I still don't get it why you want me to weir this stuff my fur is darker than yours." Crevice moaned. Just to get silenced by Shadow who disappeared from his spot on the roof.

Crevice peered through the dark alley at the passing aliens screwing his eyes shut as one was looking in his alley. he held his breath. He and Shadow were the only ones able to go throughout the planet and not be caught by the aliens due to their own Black Arms DNA. They just pass by thinking that he was part of their group.

When he no longer saw them he pulled the handkerchief off his face quietly gasping for air.

"You're the only Ultimate Life Form I know who's claustrophobic." Shadow said through the ear piece.

"I'm not Claustrophobic. I'm still in the alley." Crevice argued crossing his arms over his chest.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Someone exclaimed out on the streets.

Crevice cringed at the loud voice "who was that?" Shadow asked.

"Sounded like..." Crevice said peeking out into the streets to see Silver and Blaze being charged by the Black Aliens. "Tell ya later." Crevice said shoving the ear piece back in the watch.

"DRANA! KAD DRAS!" The Aliens shouted crashing his fists into the ground where Silver and Blaze were seconds before.

"NOT TODAY!" Crevice announced kicking the alien back landing in front of the two unaware Mobines.

"Crevice." The alien growled pushing himself back up as two other aliens circled them. "Black Doom is looking for you." He growled in the alien language leaving Silver and Blaze to exchange glances full of confusion, but Crevice understood every word as the aliens tackled them.

Slowing down time Crevice grabbed Silver and Blaze's wrists running through the streets and hiding in an alley out of sight. sitting in total silence as the Black Creatures started yelling at each other and going back to retrace their steps and continue with their patrol.

"What's going on?" Silver whispered when he thought the aliens were out of hearing range.

Blaze froze still sitting staring at the wall on the other side of the alley they were in as Crevice and Silver stood up.

"Patrol." Crevice simply responded. Peaking out of the alley to see if the area was clear. He unzipped his jacket and gave it to the white hedgehog, Glancing back at the two he noticed the terrified look on Blaze's face. "What's wrong, Blaze?" he whispered.

Blaze hesitantly lifted her hand pointing at the red eyes staring her down in the shadows on the other wall of the alley.

Crevice looked and rolled his eyes. Face palming.

"So that's why you hung up." Shadow's voice said as his red eyes shifted over to his annoyed brother.

"Shadow!" Blaze exclaimed mad that she got scared by him.

"sshhhhh." Shadow ordered scrambling over to the other wall putting his arm around the purple cat covering her mouth as he peered out the alley.

Blaze mumbled into his hand trying to pull it away.

"What happened here?" Silver asked quietly turning to Crevice.

Crevice studied Silver look of concern and confusion. While Shadow told him "the same thing that's been going on for 200 years."

"What?" Blaze mumbled into Shadow's hand looking at the Ultimate Life Form confused.

Silver shared Blaze's confusion "we just came from 200 years in the past, and it looked better than Mobius ever has." He tried making sense of the world he was looking at.

"What was happening in that Time aria?" Crevice asked seeing if he could understand his friends confusion.

Silver was about to explain when Shadow informed them that the area they were in wasn't safe enough to discussing life altering things, and lead them out and into the streets away from the aliens patrol which he had memorized to the point where forgetting it was an impossibility. he carefully lead them out of the city and to a broken down warehouse that was once used for Scourge's base a long time ago.

Turning over the broken door, revealing a secret door leading to an underground headquarters, punching in the password and other specific information the doors hissed open and the four friends entered.

Shadow and Crevice led Silver and Blaze into the passage making sure the doors were hidden again behind them.

The first person recognized was a black and yellow, very first Metal Sonic ever made called Shard. The next one took a little longer, but Silver recognized the black painted E-123 robot friend, and a green fox with the most chilled attitude of anyone, and his feet propped up on the wall as he laid back in a swivel chair. Having the personality trades of his Great-Great-Great-Grandfather Scourge, thus inheriting his black leather jacket, but unlike his family's history, Virulent, acted more like Sonic with the heroic attitude.

"where is everyone?" Crevice asked being the last one to enter the room, and thus being the last to notice that the room was missing people compared to the last time he was in it.

"Rogue is out finding another place for them to spread out. She says 'it's to crowded in here'." Virulent answered tossing a ball up against the wall and catching it repetitively

"and you let her leave?" Shadow asked in an almost father like tone crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey. If you want to step between 'a Rogue' and her fists of furry, go right ahead, but I'd like to keep my head attached to the rest of my body if it's all the same to you." Virulent said swiveling around in his chair leaning back into it farther.

Shadow grasped the handles of the chair setting it up and catching Virulent's attention in an aggressive way. "As a matter of fact it _is_ different to me. She's walking straight into Black Doom's grasp, and you're sitting here throwing a ball against the wall like it's no big deal." Shadow shouted

Virulent slumped down in his chair crossing his arms over his chest glaring at Shadow.

The Ultimate life form then headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Crevice asked just to bother his little brother.

"I'm going to get Rouge back." Shadow snapped pulling a black handkerchief off the shelf and tying it around his snout.

"It's Rogue!" Crevice corrected his brother's usual mistake of confusing Rouge with her granddaughter.

"That's what I said." Shadow yelled back before closing the doors rather loudly.

Crevice chuckled. Turning back to Silver and Blaze "alright now what was happening before you left?"

Silver thought through the past few days "umm... Nothing major was happening. Shadow was working on a mission. Knuckles was building his house. Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by Metal Sonic, but Sonic saved them, and ..."

"YOU MET SONIC!" Virulent exclaimed with a huge smile on his face jumping to his feet in excitement. "Can I go meet him?"

"Time traveling is dangerous. It would be best if you didn't." Crevice said

Virulent slumped back down in the chair as Crevice said "I think I know what time aria you were in. not to distant from then was what turned Mobius like the way it is now."

The door opened and a red bat flew into the room followed by a panicked Shadow. Both collapsed on the ground. "That was fun." Rogue said panting and laughing at the same time.

"Sure." Shadow commented sarcastically "If getting mauled by aliens is on your bucket list. Not to alarm everyone. We out ran them eighty miles away from here So they're not following us." He said watching the red bat lean up against the wall holding her head. "What were you going to say?" Shadow asked Silver.

Blaze explained more about the battle Sonic had told her about and what she had done There, and from that information, Crevice pinpointed the exact time aria they had come from.

"you guys weren't far away from where it all ended and started. you just explained what was the last kidnapping of Cream and Cheese. Later on from there there's a battle between Sonic, and Metal Sonic, where the Mobius you saw was lost, forever." Crevice told him

"What'd ya do that for, Jack?" Virulent asked spinning around in his chair and glaring at Shard.

Shard shrugged "I don't know. I think he meant the other Metal Sonic." The robot guessed.

Silver looked around at the friends, he then peaked in the room of other Mobine citizens hiding underground "Where's Silhouette." he asked not seeing the First Ultimate life form anywhere.

the room got quiet and eyes looked to Silver. "What?" He asked innocently

"She's dead." Crevice told him somewhat sad "she's been that way for 200 years."

Silver's heart sunk. He leaned against the wall "what happened?" He asked. Crevice acted as if he didn't want to bring up that subject again, but Silver protested. Crevice gave in telling him that she had given her life in battle to save Mobius from the reign of Metal Sonic and Issai. "She couldn't stand the thought of us... Mainly you, living under the threat, and fear of the 'Cookie-brain-tin-headed-jerk' as she so put it in her last words to us."

To where Silver demanded to know "Who is, or was Issai?"

Crevice explained the late made Ultimate life form by Metal and Eggman to Silver. Then proceeded to tell him what had happened that time "Metal and Sonic were fighting in a full worldwide war. Among them where these two Ultimate life forms fighting each other. Issai was holding something against Silhouette and she went a little extreme on her attacks to which he tried to Match and the last blow that was dished out was the one that caused them to vanish in an explosion taking Sonic and Metal Sonic with them it also released Perfect Chaos and it ended up wiping out most the cities, once knuckles trapped it back in the Master Emerald. The four of them were gone and a Scourge tried to take over, but Black Doom conquered him and is... Well, you saw."

Silver clenched his fist tighter as Crevice finished the update "NO!" Silver exclaimed slamming his fist into the wall hanging his head scarring the younger Bat, and Fox Mobines in the room.

"Silver I'm sure she knew what she was doing." Blaze tried to comfort him, but being slightly taken back herself from his outburst she kept her distance and stood next to Crevice.

"Was there something wrong with her that we didn't know about." Crevice silently asked Blaze Observing Silver's deep breathing to calm himself down.

"Wrong? No." Blaze answered "they were 'getting to know each other'." She told him.

Crevice thought it over as realization dawned on him "you mean... Oh. eek. No wonder. It does explain a couple of things though."

"I'm going back!" Silver said turning to face his friends. "It can't end like this. I have to do something about it."

Blaze agreed with him inwardly, but showed great denial as the eerie feeling of desperation in the world seeped through her mind. She tried to say something but swallowed it for some odd reason. Suddenly losing her balance She fell, but Crevice caught her before she hit the ground.

"Black Doom must know she's here." Shadow said pushing a swivel hover chair over to them. "being the only one left who's still in the birth line to rule, Doom's probably looking to destroy her as well." he finished his thought as she sat down.

"Ooo royalty!" Rogue commented propping her chin up on her knees as she brought them to her chest.

"Well then if I'm a threat to safety I'll go back too." Blaze offered not really offended by the thought. First of all, She didn't want Mobius like this anyway, but the idea that she could make it worse was terrifying.

Silver pulled out a Super warp ring and was about to activate it when Shadow stopped him by jerking it away. "these aren't safe anymore."

"never have been." Virulent scoffed still mad at Shadow.

Shadow ignored him though "instead of it transporting you somewhere it transports Doom to us. Believe me, we've tried." He warned him glaring back at Virulent. Who just stuck his tongue out.

"here." Crevice said remembering something and disappearing into the next room for a few seconds returning with a rock. "Mammoth Mogul let me have this. He said he taught you how to time travel with it." He said handing the Time stone to Silver.

Silver grinned remembering Mammoth Mogul and the lessons he taught him. "Thanks." he said putting it on the ground. Silver focused on the Sol Emeralds energy transforming into Super Silver gaining gasps of amazement from the youngest Mobines in the room.

"Sweet! I didn't know people could actually do that!" Virulent exclaimed sitting up in his chair fascinated by the glowing Gold Hedgehog. Silver shot a "seriously?" Look back at Shadow to which he explained that this world was not safe enough for someone to use the power of Chaos like they use to before Sonic died.

Silver slowly faced the time stone again saying "oooh" he crossed his legs sitting on the floor in a meditating like posture with his eyes closed. A blue aura appeared around him as he focused his Mind Element to the Time stone. "Chaos ...Control!" He shouted creating a purple portal in the room.

Blaze stood up nodding for him to go ahead, and Silver flew through the portal.

"Feel any better?" Crevice asked as Blaze faced him.

"I'm fine. Come tell us if it doesn't change." She said as she approached the portal.

"Will do." Crevice assured her giving her a thumbs up. And she jumped through. It closing behind her

0000000000 (200 years in the past AKA last time we left off.)

"Mighty?" The commander said shocked to see the former detective in the cross-examination room.

The armadillo sat quietly in the seat at the table, his hands cuffed on the table with the bright light above his head blocking everything else around him out of sight.

"There's been several cases of retired G.U.N agents turning bad. I would have never guessed that you would have been one of them." Shadow said

"Me either." Mighty whispered.

"What were you doing?" Shadow asked

Mighty remained silent breathing very deeply, and hesitantly responded "What I was told to do."

"who told you to do it?" The Commander demanded "and why?"

"I-" The former Chaotix member started, but stopped thinking what he was going to say through and rephrasing his words "I can't say why, and I don't know who."

Shadow stepped in the light "you don't know who you were working for?" He asked

Mighty looked up at the Ultimate Life Form "we- uh... Kinda- no" he stuttered looking frightened shaking his head.

Shadow didn't know a lot about the Chaotix, but he thought through what he did. "I know the Chaotix have a tendency to not pry into personal matters if there is a good paying costumer. So if your bringing that into this situation, What was he paying you?"

"Assurance of people's lives." Mighty admitted.

"Who's?" Shadow asked

"I can't say." Mighty gritted through his teeth

Shadow stared at the frustrated Armadillo noticing that his eyes kept shifting to look behind him "Mighty?" Shadow called him "is there anything else you would like to add?"

Mighty leaned froward "I would tell you everything if I could."

"I'll talk to the Commander, and see what I can do." Shadow said walking out of the light.

Abraham was about to say something when Shadow signaled for him not to speak. The Ultimate Life Form grabbed a permanent Marker and paper. Walking back in the light he motioned for Mighty to keep quiet.

"Are you bugged?" Shadow wrote on the paper and slid it across the table. Mighty read it silently to himself. Shadow handed him the marker, he wrote "YES!" And slid the paper back to Shadow.

"Where?" Shadow wrote then handed the paper and maker back to the Armadillo. Mighty wrote a longish message, and slid it back to The Ultimate Hedgehog. "If I was to tell you, and get it removed, the Chaotix would suffer the consequences." Shadow Read quietly to himself

"So it's either you, or them?" Shadow wrote. Mighty circled the "YES!" Shadow motioned for him to wait. then he stepped out of the light to see The Commander and another Agent discussing something about a document. Shadow wrote on the back of the paper as he approached them.

Metal Sonic stood behind Shadow as he held up the note on the paper explaining what he had learned excluding the part about the Chaotix.

Abraham slipped the security photo they were discussing over the paper he held. Shadow rubbed his finger over the same Green Smudge that he found in the other two photos.

Metal Sonic scanned the photo in his Memory, and matched it with the Mobine it belonged to.

"Got it?" The commander asked Shadow as Metal backed up to where he was standing before.

Shadow nodded once and turned back to Mighty. Entering the light he said "We've decided to keep you in G.U.N. For-"

"No." Mighty interrupted shaking his head violently. "Please! You have to let me go." He pleaded.

Shadow froze realizing that he might be hearing the same words from his sister soon, and even now someone else, probably not even involved, or aware of it, is living under a threat for every recruited Agent still alive.

"Shadow!" The Commander yelled calling him back into existence

"Sir?" Shadow responded remaining calm, but noticing the look of terror in Mighty had increased.

"I said release him." Abraham repeated tossing him the keys

Shadow caught them, Mighty stood up from the chair, and Shadow unlocked his hand cuffs.

Tossing the keys back to Abraham, Shadow motioned for Metal Sonic to follow, and he lead the two just outside of G.U.N. Headquarters.

"You alright?" Mighty asked noticing the hesitation in him.

"I'm fine." Shadow frowned. Not that he wasn't okay he just didn't want to tell who ever was listening on the bug to hear him, and think that they could get him too.

Mighty nodded knowing that Shadow, even as himself would not admit to being hurt, much less to a bugged hostage.

Signing himself out and the gate slid open "Do you trust yourself?" He asked as they stood at the gate looking into the forest beyond.

Mighty spotted a dark trench coat covering his threatener in the trees. Calmly averting his glare he replied "I have to."

Shadow sighed turning his head away like he was fighting a losing battle. He whispered in Mighty's ear and quiet enough to not be heard by anyone else "is there anywhere I can take you where you'll be safe."

Mighty shook his head. Whispering back "I have to report to him. I'm expecting it to end there."

Shadow nodded understandingly. Metal gazed into the forest at the dark outlined creature smiling inwardly to himself as he recognized him. Then turned his attention back towards Shadow.

After Shadow was confident there was absolutely no way in avoiding the situation he said "bye". Then turned to Metal Sonic, and they Chaos Controlled to Eggman's base.

Once they were gone Mighty looked back at his darkened threatener walking away leaving behind a small remote like device.

He picked up the device giving a meeting place's location, with a message attached to it. He read it and headed in that direction.

0000000000

Trees, bushes, and log blurred pat Silhouette as she hovered through the woods, creating a breeze behind her. Moving into a more open space she closed her eyes for a second and felt the wind, but was hit unexpectedly, and tumbled over several times before landing on top of him.

"SILVER! YOU'RE BACK!" She squealed hugging him then helped him up as Blaze followed the tumbling duo.

Silver rubbed the back of his head kinda embarrassed that he said he was leaving but then came straight back, and that the impact of the landing hurt. "I can explain, but I need to tell the others too." He said

"Okay!" Silhouette said holding his hand, the three of them went back to Angel island.

0000000000

Shadow and Metal Sonic reappeared in Eggman's base next to Loki.

"Welcome back." The Asgardian said kicking a chair over to them.

Shadow glared at him "are you going to threaten me? Because that's not going to work out for everyone." He asked charging a Chaos Spear in his hand.

"Should I inform Dr. Eggman that your working for G.U.N.?" Metal asked

"I've already told him several times. If you want to, go for it. Maybe he'll believe you." Shadow sighed disarming himself and turning to leave.

"Don't forget your motorcycle." Metal reminded Shadow as the door slid behind him.

Loki stared at Metal Sonic. "The animals drive?" He asked unbelievingly. "Just give me a few weeks. It might click in my mind. ...no. I can't see it." Loki said.

Metal just walked out leaving Loki alone with his simply complicated mind.

000000000

"Missed us that much huh?" Sonic teased as Silver, and Blaze came back up to them with Silhouette.

"there... I... Sort of." Silver stuttered searching for the right way to word it.

Blaze rolled her eyes. patting Silver on the back, telling them that they came back for the sake of the future in being reestablished before it's too late, and some of the majorly important stuff.

"I see." Sonic frowned.

Knuckles was leaning against the side of the house listening "do you know how it happened?" He asked wiping his hands off with a towel, as he joined them.

"Kinda." Silver said "but I've gotta make sure that doesn't happen, and there's no real reason for you to worry...yet." he said realizing he still had the time stone in his hand, and he buried it in his quills.

Sonic smiled "well if there's anything we can help with, let us know!"

Silver nodded "we'll do that..." He said looking over at Blaze when an idea popes in his head "Actually..." He smiled at her. Blaze read his grin as a warning sign

"What are you thinking of?" She asked cautiously

Silver patted the Lavender cat on her back, "you can watch Blaze." He told Sonic, as he remembered her collection of rings the blue blur had given her, and the threat that her life is under that they figured out when they where in their time.

a Smile spread across Sonic's face when Silver led the stuttering cat over to him. "Sure, but...why?" he asked friendly, and in a way that the knew he wasn't offended.

"You can explain why, Blaze. Sil and I, Will tell Shadow. See ya!" Silver said turning to walk away when Sonic caught his arm.

"Hey, there's some stuff under that tree for you two. Have fun." He pointed to a large tree, then waved bye as he, Blaze, and Knuckles helped the hard-working Orange Fox install the solar panels and other things in the house.

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow: ha ha ha. Oops forgot my bike that I left that morning at unlabeled site.

Silhouette: yep.

Shadow: I'm also in the future,... Running for my life,... Hiding in alleys,... And babysitting... Someone's kids,... While occasionally wiping out Black Arms creatures.

Silhouette: yeah.

Shadow: and Abraham Towers... The Commander of G.U.N... The stubborn Block head that is a workaholic, and is determined on holding me responsible for the ARK, is asking me to bring his enemy into G.U.N. Headquarters to cross-examine someone as nice as Mighty.

Silhouette: ...not my division. You're the one who gave us the idea.

Shadow: and ... Wait a sec... Who's us?

Silhouette: did I say us?

Shadow: never mind. Thanks for the ever so... unpredictable, present. What's the intentions for your friends in the next chapter?

Silhouette: Well... I'll be connecting the plot line to this chapter.

Shadow: I see. That's a good start, but I was talking about the thriller questions like... What is Sonic hiding under the tree, that he gives you and the Kid, and why do you bring it to my house?!

Silhouette: ooh nice one! How about... Will the future be forever corrupt, or will Silver be successful in saving his world once again?

Shadow: that probably isn't going to get answered until future chapters, and if Crevice keeps put in the future.

Silhouette: true *suspicious smile* he might do it, or... I'll have to keep you guessing on that one. You'll find out!

Shadow: ugh. Great.

Silhouette: yes. Yes it will be... Hopefully. One more. Will Shadow ever be able to recuperate after tonight's party?!

Shadow: O_O ...I'll start the first game called hide-and-seek if you can find me we'll have the party, if not...

Silhouette: you won't help with the next Authors note.

Shadow: that I can live with. Well until next time!

Both: See ya!

Shadow: *runs and hides*

I DONT OWN SONIC OR THE AVENGERS!


	13. Chapter 13, Green, Black, and Blurred

Unexpected family in the realm of Chaos

Chapter 13, Green, Black, and Blurred

**A/N**

Silhouette: Hiya everyone! Shadow is busy now (and we lost the hide-and-seek game) so...

Sonic: *runs up* THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!

Silhouette: This Is The Chapter Sonic Has A Surprise In! So he will help with this authors note... Obviously.

Sonic: I actually wanted to help with the Authors note in the last chapter, but I really wanted to see what you two did with The stuff, and I was partying. *guilty smile* *whispers* and Shadow wouldn't let me.

Silhouette: Oh! In that case, do you want to read it? *hold script to Sonic*

Sonic: ...Sure *takes it* ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Loki buried his head in his hands he hadn't expected anything to happen quite like this, but then again he couldn't say that he was complaining, because for the first time in his life he wasn't known as 'Thor's brother' he was actually Loki of Asgard. The sight of Being surrounded by robots became second nature to him... Okay so that's not entirely true, Loki was still trying get use to it. As he looked around, Metal Sonic passed by in the hall.

shrugging his shoulders knowing that there wasn't anything better to do, Loki decided to play around with the blue robot, and he shape-shifted in to a Green Hedgehog with Black quills that have a reverse highlight effect to where the green fur streaked down to the tips of his sleeked back, straight quills, and he had white gloves with sock like cuffs, and black boots with a Green toe cap like Silver's, but without the gold cuff at the top.

Once in his Hedgehog form, he took off down the hall, but stayed not too far behind Metal Sonic as they descended down several flights of stairs to the bottom level of the base.

Hiding behind small, red, battle robots as the two of them approached the back wall of the basement. Loki watched intently as Metal pushed in a brick from the wall and a panel slid away reveling a code pad, the Blue Robot pushed a few buttons and what seemed like a six brick wide, four feet tall, section of the brick wall, slid aside uncovering a secret room.

Metal Sonic walked in and the door began to close, but Loki grabbed it, cracking it open, and peering inside.

Metal walked over to a big, bulky, highly damaged, and torn apart machine. He knocked on what appeared to have once been a door, and Issai came around the pile of scrap metal to Metal Sonic "Are you sure this thing did something before? Because it doesn't look like it'll be of any use to us now." The New Ultimate Life Form said kicking a screw back into the pile of damaged parts.

"I'm sure." Metal said. Recalling past conversations he had with the Doctor. "Dr. Eggman said that this machine was one of his first inventions that he almost successfully took over the world with, and that because of this machine, he met Sonic."

Issai frowned at the pile of scrap metal. "Well... Now. ...I'm not so sure if it can be repaired." He reported picking up section of the old control panel.

Even without a mouth, Issai could tell that Metal Sonic would be smugly smiling at him by the tone in his robotic voice, and by the pat on the back he gave him "I don't want you to just 'repair' it. I want you to redesign it and build it, make it better than what it once was, and fix it to how you would think that it could be of better use to us then it was with Eggman."

Loki watched as Metal And Issai searched through the spare parts to see if most of it could be salvaged, When the door jerked open and he got shoved in the room. Catching the Robot off guard, Metal Sonic spun around and caught him by the neck.

"oops." Was the first thing that flashed through the Asgardian's mind as he got tossed into the steel grasp of Metal Sonic.

Loki grabbed Metal's claw as it wrapped around his throat, and squeezed. Air was no longer accessible to his lungs, and Blood couldn't get access to his head. Loki tried pulling it away, but it was as useless as trying to open a greasy potato chip bag with wet gloves on.

He tried to say something, but because of the iron grip, remained mute. as the lights began to streak, and become intensely brighter, the colors ran together Making everything start to turn Black, and a high pitch squeal rang in his ears and pierced through his mind, just as he was about to black out completely, a rush of air and blood flowed through his body again when Metal opened his grip, and Loki fell to his knees coughing, and choking, and slowly regaining consciousness again.

As the squealing in his ear dulled down he could start to hear Metal Sonic talking, but he couldn't make out what he was saying just yet, neither did he try to.

0000000000

hands full of shopping bags, as Amy Rose skipped home. Being unusually happy for just having been threatened, thrown off a cliff, and rescued by Shadow. She was going home planning a surprise for her rescuer, but remembering how much Shadow despised the surprise party Rouge threw him several years ago, she figured the smaller surprise the better. "That should small enough." She said opening one of her cook books, and planning accordingly to the recipe.

0000000000

walking in Shadow's house with arms full of paper and two liter bottles of Dr. Pepper. Silver puts the coke in the kitchen while Silhouette puts Shadow's things in his room, and the paper on the table.

then the two talk while drinking their drinks and folding paper air planes

"this will be fun." Silhouette commented excitedly as she creased another sheet of paper in half.

Silver stayed quiet but it was clear as day that he knew it would be fun as well, seeing as how he was folding them faster than she was.

after making several of them Silhouette jumped up from the couch. "Are you the good guy or bad guy?" She asked thinking it would be more fun if they pretended they were on sides.

"Good."Silver said jumping up too with his arms full of his air planes. Completely fine with the idea she just came up with.

"very well, Sir Silver, Knight of the mind. Surrender now and I will promise a quick demise for you and your kingdom." Silhouette said dramatically in her Asgardian accent. She held one of her planes in her hand about to toss it.

"Nay! Forthwith shall I use the quickest means to drive out yon darkness from these lands!" Silver replied dramatically, too, trying to copy her speech. As He threw an airplane at her which to his disadvantage, crashed inches in front of him.

"Very well then, Knight of the mind, prepare for this dispute among our domains to maliciously rupture and erode the equilibrium amongst our municipality!" Silhouette replied in a full-blown old-time Asgardian accent and vocabulary, thinking that since Silver tried to use big words that he would understand this speech style...

Silver stood in utter confusion as one of Silhouette's paper air planes bounced off his head. "What?" He asked in a suppressed giggle, finding the vocabulary interestingly hilarious, and tried to refrained from bursting out laughing, and possibly offending her.

"I said: fine then, Silver. Get ready because the fighting will bring our kingdoms to runes, and throw off the harmony in our palaces." She repeated in smaller words. She Smiled at him feeling kinda stupid for going a little over board with the speech.

"oh. Huzzah! For Mobius!" Silver shouted tossing his gliding paper at Silhouette, understanding what she said, and dropped it as quickly as possible to keep her from being embarrassed, who, in turn returned the attack with her own paper gliders, shouting "For Black Arms!" And dropped the huge vocabulary.

0000000000

finally being able to recognize objects, and people, and both at the same time. Loki noticed that the room was darker than when he first came in, but then again, everything was blurry when he came in. He also noticed that he was partly alone with two electric red eyes piercing through the dark room, glaring at him, and that's all he cared to notice then.

Grabbing his head as it pounded against his skull. "What happened?" He wondered screwing his eyes closed avoiding the brightness from Metal Sonic's Screened eyes.

Metal manipulated the light from the ceiling to a bit brighter than it was before. "You tell me." Metal responded harshly.

Loki pulled himself up to the wall and leaned against it as the room' slight flickered, but never really got any brighter. "Metal Sonic?" Loki placed the Voice with its name. Looking up at the robot's unchanged face. "You... You... And the Hamster... The new one... " he stuttered between deep breaths recalling what he had seen "...Issai. Then nothing." He finished his broken thought leaning his head against the wall.

Metal listened to The Out-of-sorts hedgehog, not impressed by how he followed him from wherever he came from, to here. "Who are you?" Metal demanded.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the Robot, temporarily forgetting that he was a hedgehog, but then remembered when he touched the top of his head and accidentally plugged one of his ears "Oh..." Loki laughed despised Metal Sonic's patience growing thin, "I'm Loki. The Asgardian that stayed in the control room for almost a week, and needs a shower."

Metal quit manipulating the lights and they came on full power all at once, filling Loki's eyes with light suddenly, causing him to flinch away, blocking it out with his hand, or at least some of it. "Why were you following me?" Metal demanded remaining motionless.

Loki's eyes adjusted to the light. finally being able to see around him, and Metal Sonic staring him down. "Because I was bored." He said going to stand up when he realized something "you know... I haven't used that excuse since I was nine. Weird." He laughed awkwardly looking at the Robot's unchanged expression. "Ha. ha. ha. ahem." He cleared his throat after fading his laughter into a cough.

"Is something wrong?" Loki wondered then remembered that he was speaking to a machine, then trialled off thought and started rambling to himself with Metal Sonic listening "what am I saying? Of course you're alright. You're a machine. Machine's are physically incapable of feeling pain, or for another matter, emotions at all. So it makes no sense why you wouldn't be okay..." And he started to leave when Metal replied bluntly with a "Yes." Causing Loki to freeze in his tracks.

"Yes?" The Asgardian repeated "But... How?" Confused about how the robot was in pain or mental problems that normal living things have.

"Not how, but who." The robot replied, only to confuse the Agardian hedgehog more. "the problem I have is nosy visitors following me around, and getting themselves into matters they have no idea what it could cost them."

Loki raised an eyebrow at the robot as Metal put his robotic arm around the green and black hedgehog. "Is that a potential threat?" Loki asked as they started walking towards the door. "Yes." Metal said "And if you're smart you'll not tell anyone anything about this place, and stay out, and away from here." He threatened.

"Or something bad's going to happen... " Loki finished the robot's thought, while weaving out of Metal's arm, and standing in front of him. "No offense.. Like you'll be offended anyway... But you're a machine." Loki scoffed "you're an object, that can easily be shut down, and reprogrammed. You not capable of thinking through a plan that hasn't been already programmed into your mother-board. " he tapped Metal Sonic's head.

"Wow." A sarcastic voice said behind him. Loki spun around to face Issai's death glare "you are so lucky I didn't hear all of what you just said there." Issai threatened as Loki stared into the harsh purple eyes of the new Ultimate life form like it was nothing.

"Loki is learning." Metal said to calm Issai down. Issai glanced over to Metal then instantly back at Loki "Learn faster." He growled

0000000000

"Done." Sonic sighed as he nailed the last shingle on the roof. Sliding down he landed next to Blaze as she flinched away from her friend's sudden appearance than giggled at herself for being frightened.

"Oops... Didn't mean to scare you." Sonic apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"No. No. It's totally fine." Blaze giggled "I just came to get you. Knuckles has something he wanted to show us. He...uh...already showed Tails, because he was having difficulties with it."

She explained as they went inside the partly empty living room, which is the first room you walk in from the front door.

"Alright, you guys, close your eyes, and NO PEEKING." Tails said.

The two Mobinans covered their eyes as Tails lead them through the house, with Sonic trying to guess what it was.

"Is it something I can hold?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything, you'll just have to see it when we get there."

"Is it colorful? Is it the next model of your biplane?"

"Very funny, Sonic."

"Oh right you updated it last week...ummm... Is it big... As in it has lots of space?"

He heard Tails laughed as they entered a room that seemed slightly darker than the rest.

"Why don't you see for your self?"

He said as his friends uncovered their eyes to an almost completely dark room.

"TA-DA!" The Fox exclaimed as he switched the lights on.

"WOAH!" Blaze and Sonic exclaimed in unison as they saw the high-tech training field Tails designed with Knuckles' help.

"A RUNNING TRACK!"

Sonic shouted happily jumping over the safety rail, and avoided the rest of the staircase.

Sonic ran around the track ten times while Blaze and Tails took the safer route down the stairs. "Little Buddy, This is awesome!" He said stopping next to them.

"What's that?" Blaze asked pointing to a metal looking sheet.

Tails smiled "it's a target. We had the idea when you said that your world was under attack, so we built you a target that can withstand several hundred-thousands degrees to help you practice with you pyrokinesis."

Blaze stood speechless staring at the Pyro-Target.

"Go ahead." Tails gestured towards it.

"Okay." She said and went to try it out while Tails showed Sonic the rest of the equipment.

0000000000

Back in his original form, Loki skidded through the hall sliding to a stop in the door way of the room Eggman was working in. "I'm allowed to leave the Base, Yes?" He asked eagerly. Dr. Eggman didn't hesitate and told him he could if someone went with him.

Relived that he wasn't bound to the confines of the small rooms in this base, Loki grabbed the nearest person and ran outside. "Sun..." Loki sighed feeling the heat, and brightness of the sun shine. "I'm not going crazy after all." As he released the hand of the hedgehog he dragged along with him.

"Is this the first time you've been outside since you've been here?"  
>The hedgehog asked.<p>

Loki shape-shifted back into his hedgehog form, as he turned to face Issai with his arms crossed over his chest, and leaning against the wall. "Yes." He answered, now wishing he had looked before he grabbed a sight-seeing buddy. "I didn't..." He started apologizing, but stopped seeing that he regretted nothing.

Issai shook his head lowering it slightly, and closing his eyes "don't sweat it." He chuckled lightly walking to the Asgardian Hedgehog, and gestured for him to follow. "Father wanted me to show you around the Planet some anyways."

Loki annoyingly watched Issai pass him, sighing, drooping his ears, and head, he followed the New Ultimate Life Form.

0000000000

Later that evening Shadow pulled up in his driveway with his bike that he forgot.

Shadow sighed as memories pressed in his mind.

~Flashback~

Inside the ejected escape pod Shadow couldn't believe that Maria was really gone. Just now. In front of him. she was shot, and just after she had released him into space, the room filled with G.U.N agents, surrounding her, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"If only I knew, I wouldn't've let this happen, Maria! I promise it won't happen again." He said curled up in a ball floating through space. Trying to wrap his mind around the nightmare he just experienced.

~Back to Reality~

Shadow stood just outside his front door listening to Silhouette, and Silver laughing inside.

His mind ran through his and Mighty's silent conversation, and his plea to be released muffled their laughing. Shadow sat on the front step resting his head on his hands. Fighting through memories.

Minutes turned to hours as he watched the sun set beyond the horizon as he suppressed his thoughts.

Shadow stood back up and opened the door not even noticing that they were still giggling. Shadow closed his eyes, and lowered his head slightly as a paper airplane bounced off his head.

"oops." Silver tried refraining his laughter.

Shadow just stood there and brushed it off. "Silver. I need to tell you something... Alone." He said very serious. briefly glancing over to Silhouette, "You can go to bed."

Silhouette frowned, dropping the rest of her paper airplanes on the ground "G'night Silv." She said hugging the White Hedgehog, then sulked to her room, and closed the door.

Silver watched her leave. The pressure in the room increased greatly when he heard the door latch. Thinking it might be better if he at least tried to calm down from his caffeine high before he faced her only family that cared.

Tensing up as Shadow cleared his throat. Silver Spun around as he saw Shadow motion outside, and stepping out. He swallowed hard, recalling everything he did with Silhouette that would've possibly made him mad, as he joined the Ultimate Life Form on the front porch.

0000000000

Everything looked interestingly different to the new Ultimate Life Form, but to the "Hedgehog" of Mischief, it all looked relatively the same.

"I think that's-" Issai rubbed his chin trying to remember what people called the place.

When Loki said "the sea, water, or try 'boring'." He wandered over the rocks next to a huge body of water, holding his arms out for balance as he caught up with Issai.

The Dark Blue Hedgehog ignored the Asgardian's comment "yeah. The sea, That's what it's called!" He snapped his fingers. His mood sunk when he recalled Loki telling him. "You said that already."

Loki stood on the rock next to Issai, kicking a smaller rock into the water. "Dr. Eggman's new base is over there." Issai said pointing to a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Oh and it's also called an ocean." Issai snapped as he jumped from rock to rock getting closer to the new, shiny base.

0000000000

Awaiting some kind of devastating news, it must have been written across his face, because as soon as the door latched closed Shadow assured him that 'he wasn't in trouble.'

Silver held a straight face as Shadow told him about his conversation with Mighty, and his theory about Silhouette.

"That's terrible." Silver said trying to sound sympathetic in his current state.

"Yep." Shadow sighed "Something else is: I'm not entirely sure you heard anything I said since you're trying to convince me that you're not hyper." He put his hand on his hip, shooting an annoyed face at the White Hedgehog.

Not really sure why he took offense to Shadow's deduction, Silver crossed his arms over his chest, "I heard you." He snapped, recalling the bits of info he heard Shadow say.

An amused smile appeared on the Ultimate Life Form's face as realization dawned on the future Hedgehog

"H-How...?" He stuttered. "Wait! When did... How do you... Aahh! I'm confused!" Silver grabbed his head "hold everything! How do you kidnap an Ultimate Life Form, and who did it?"

Shadow lightly chuckled "I told you, you weren't listening."

Silver frowned, he tried listening, he really did, but unfortunately his thoughts went faster than him listening. Shadow didn't really care, but found Silver's expression rather funny, when he caught up with what he had said.

"I think you should sleep on it, and tell me if any logical questions develop, and DON'T tell Silhouette."

Silver sighed. He wasn't tired at the moment, but just getting Shadow to repeat it several times so he could try to listen seemed like it would be-... Funny, and somewhat dangerous if anyone else was listening, and planned to do something about it.

"Okay." He gave in, and started leaving, when Shadow stutteringly offered his bed for him to sleep on.

Not fully comprehending what Shadow was trying to do Silver accepted and went inside.

Shadow hoped he was doing the right thing by telling Silver about this. "...or the couch." He offered seeing the White Hedgehog fast asleep on his couch.

0000000000

Since Metal Sonic was currently Occupied with other things, he put Doom on a special task in solitude to keep from anyone else finding out.

In the new base of Dr. Eggman, Black Doom was in the lab flipping through several lists of chemicals in the lab, and gathered the ones needed when he heard voices in the hall.

0000000000

"so, this is the new base..." Loki commented loosely and very disinterested in it.

Issai just learned to ignore it, brushing it off as Jet-lag or something from a foreign world.

Despite his insanely board attitude, Loki was actually somewhat liking not being cooped up in the room with a crazy scientist That refuses to be social with anything else but robots and has a disturbing tendency to be really, really geeky, and actually seeing the world he intended to conquer.

"It's actually not that bad." He finished his comment.

looking back to the new Ultimate life form... That wasn't there.

"Issai?" Loki called

nothing

Loki summoned his staff as a door suddenly spun aside revealing a pitch black room.

Walking in hesitantly, seeing things all too familiar for the mischievous Asgardian hedgehog.

feeling the presence of someone behind him, he smirked inwardly, spinning around, placing the tip of his blade of the spear in the center of the chest of who was behind him, as the small bit of the Tesseract instilled in the blade overpowered the beings will, only Issai's will seemed to overpower this attack.

feeling the strange energy surging through his vanes, Issai knocked the staff away, grabbing his head as it slightly altered his element.

suddenly having his spear jerked away and chunked across the room by a Black hedgehog he had no idea was there. Loki turned to glare into the harsh, steel hard expression of hate in Black Doom's constraint being.

returning the same uneasiness back to the Black Leader, not being able to take it as serious as some people would've liked, he started chuckling, rather amused by this situation.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about. It's not like I killed him."

"I haven't killed you yet." Doom said in all the seriousness Loki had ever heard since he arrived. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to..."

0000000000

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Shadow glanced over at the sleeping Hedgehog on his couch, and rolled his eyes. He didn't care anymore about anyone else in the world at the current moment as he sat back into the couch, remembering.

"Hello." a soft girly voice said from the door "is anyone home?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the door.

"Vanilla? Cream? Defiantly not Rouge. Blaze is otherwise occupied, and I doubt she'd be up this early. Maybe...Amy?" He thought to himself.

"What would Amy be doing here this early?" He wondered to himself as a crash of thunder was heard outside, breaking Shadow's thought process, and he answered the door. "Hi."

"Hey. I have a surprise for you." She gently told him sliding a bag off her arm.

Shadow swallowed, hoping he heard her wrong. he poked his head out side looking behind his door expecting someone to be standing there, but he saw no one, and checked the other side and got the same result.

"You're the only one?" he asked Doubtful this was true.

Amy nodded, smiling at him as he checked for others, but still didn't find any. "I'm not lying." She tried convening him.

"I see that." He said now facing her "I assume you have a reason for being alone, on my front porch of my house at Five in the morning."

Shadow said As he saw a flash of lightning in the distance followed by a loud pealing of thunder.

"And out running a thunderstorm."

"well I knew it was going to rain, and I figured I wouldn't be able to catch you when it stopped later today, so I got up earlier, and made you this." She explained holding out the bag. Shadow stared at it, then saw the rain start coming, he offered Amy to come inside, and closed the door behind her.

Shadow watched out the window as Rain began to pour down outside. "You got here just in time." he said walking over to the coffee table and even though he wasn't using it, he switched it off.

"there are chairs over there."

he said pointing to a new looking arm-chair across the room. "I would tell you that you could sit on the couch, but.."

He started to say stepping out-of-the-way for her to see Silver roll over on his side facing the back of the sofa. "...I don't think Silver will share anymore." He shrugged

Amy Stood there watching Shadow being Awkwardly social. She yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake.

"Do you plan on falling asleep again, or do you want a dark hot beverage widely known, and used for keeping people awake?" He asked not wanting to say the real of the drink out loud, but mouthed the word "Coffee." To her.

Amy giggled still kinda asleep, but remembered she forgot her umbrella and didn't feel up to braving the wind, the pouring rain, the piercing thunder and lightning, she shrugged "Sure." She mumbled "I'll take a nap later."

"You sure?"

He asked. He couldn't tell whether she was or wasn't interested or just really tired, but there was really no way of convincing him otherwise now, and just set a coffee cup on the counter in the kitchen.

Turning around to her standing behind him, she handed him the bag again, but this time he took it, and after briefly checking for an explosive device, causing Amy to giggle again, he didn't find it funny though, he opened it,

"thanks."

He said not really sure how to respond to the two dozen cookies, and blackberry pie.

0000000000

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Glancing over at the door, then to the clock; it read five-thirty. Silver sat up rubbing his eyes thinking "who's wants to see Shadow this early?"

Opening the door he saw a Black Hedgehog walking backwards up the porch. "Who was that?" The Black hedgehog asked turning to see Silver at the door.

"I only see you." Silver answered shrugging. The Black hedgehog stepped in as Silver, thinking that he was letting Shadow back in his house, stepped aside. A sound of wrinkling paper was heard as he came in. The two found a letter sitting just in front of the door with weird writings on it.

Picking it up and bringing it inside, Silver asked why he went outside as they went into the kitchen, which was the only room in the house with the light on, and saw Shadow in there.

Freezing in the door way, the White Hedgehog tried making sense of the sight he saw. "There's two Shadows?" As Shadow turned around with Amy's coffee and saw Silver, and Crevice in his kitchen, he sighed. "I'm not opening a bed and breakfast hotel."

Crevice chuckled at his attempt at humor. "This was on your door mat." He said handing Shadow the letter as he gave Amy the coffee.

"I don't have a door mat, but I know where you're suppose to put one." Shadow said taking the letter. It read: 'Ythgim'. Instantly becoming interested in what it said He whispered to Silver "I'll be right back. Don't break anything, and watch him." He subtly gestured to Crevice, then left the room.

Watching the Ultimate Life Form leave rather quickly, Silver faced Crevice and smiled awkwardly "Hi! I remember you now." He said kinda shy, mainly because he was still tired.

Crevice stared at Silver for a second, or actually gazed into the future to see what he was talking about. "Oh." He said finally finding it "I remember you two, but this it the first time we've met, I believe. You'll have to go easy on me until we become better friends, okay?"

"got it." Silver nodded

Both stood there waiting for Shadow to come back, or one of them to start a conversation, or something else to happen.

Crevice, for one, couldn't really stand awkwardness, but always ended up in the middle of it for some reason, and broke the silence first. "So... You still sleepy?"

Smiling very tiredly, Amy nodded, taking a sip of her drink. Silver just shrugged. "I'm kinda use to it."

"Good." Crevice rocked back and forth on his air shoes as he gazed into the future to have a better topic to discuss. Apparently he was making some weird expression while doing so because Amy snorted her drink through her nose in attempt to keep from laughing, which failed miserably as they all busted out laughing at each other.

Curiosity sparked, whether good or bad he couldn't really decide at the moment as Shadow slid back into the kitchen, slightly panicked, only to see it was them laughing.

Dropping his head, and hitting it several, repetitive times on the door frame. Why me.?.. Why now?... Shadow thought to himself as the laughing died down.

"Why are you here?"

he asked the Previously Ultimate life form. Crevice was about to respond when he silent tapping at his back door. Signaling for him to wait and for every one to get down.

The words to the earlier Letter he just read still rang loud in his mind because it was a warning letter as he twisted the knob and cracked the door open.

A sense of relief, curiosity, and a faint worry came over the Ultimate Life Form as he recognized the face of the former member of the Chaotix that was really muddy for some reason...

0000000000

A/N

Silhouette: Mwwahahaha

Sonic: ooo suspenseful!

Silhouette: what'd ya think about the last part?

Sonic: well... I could answer it, but I think I'd like to hear what the viewers think about it...

Silhouette: Sonic may help in the next authors note if you can guess what Knuckles' surprise to Tails is...

Sonic:Ooo Ooo CAN I GUESS? CAN I!?

Silhouette: no.

Sonic: a sonic-screwdriver!

Silhouette: wrong fandom... And no.

Sonic: :(

Silhouette: Also I'd like to know what you guys think about Loki's new form.

Sonic: We'll see ya later! In the next chapter maybe...

Silhouette: race ya to see who finds Shadow first.

Sonic: he's still hiding? ...you're on!

Both: See YA! *races off*

I DON'T OWN SONIC OR THE AVENGERS!


	14. Chapter 14, perturbed discoveries

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 14, perturbed discoveries.

A/N

Sonic: Hi my Fans! I was told to tell you how thankful we are that you made it through the first 14 chapters.

Shadow: 13. They're about to read chapter 14.

Sonic: details. *scoffs* anyway, ahem, I didn't know this before but the reason Silhouette isn't here now is because she's in bed... asleep.

Shadow: *sigh* she's Jet lagged.

Sonic: that and writer's block.. That's no fun. Wait... I didn't know they could get Jet lagged.

Shadow: They? I Am The Ultimate Life Form, and I don't get jet lagged, nor do I like Jet very much.

Sonic: whatever, Faker! That's what I was told, so That's what I said. She also wanted to apologize for being late with this chapter, we just explained why...

Shadow: *evil grin*

Sonic: *scoot chair over* oh and the last chapter wasn't the only time you could guess what Tails' surprise from Knuckles is. we will announce the chapter before who got the closest guess. So keep guessing.

Shadow: uh huh. Can you give them a hint?

Sonic: umm it's for Tails. It's probably something he'd like.

Shadow: you don't know?

Sonic: neither do you so, you make a guess...

Shadow: I'd rather you read the script and get this over.

Sonic: then let's do it, to it! ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

"Mighty?" Shadow asked, confused to why he was muddy.

"Yeah." The Red Armadillo said "I have a good reason for being Muddy..." He glanced around behind him. "But can I come in?"

Curiosity of how Mighty escaped from his captures' grasp, and if he was really being followed.

as the thought crossed the Ultimate Life Form's mind the breeze picked up outside, rustling the trees and bushes, and the whispers of his Friends inside slightly frustrated him.

He stepped aside warning him as he let Mighty in, knowing his other Friends could wait, this one couldn't.

"It's okay." He shrugged coming in.

he didn't see anyone except Shadow, but living with a Villain taught him a thing or two about seemingly empty rooms.

"Is there a reason their hiding?" He asked

Shadow jerked the table-cloth off revealing their hiding spot. "I told them too. Just for safety, if you were someone else."

"I was wondering..." he said as they crawled out. "But I kinda figured that they knew how to play hide-and-seek correctly."

"I thought you were kidnapped?" Silver asked realizing that it was Mighty under all the dirt.

the Former Chaotix member looked over at Shadow, and taken back by this question.

noticing the slightly panicked expression on his face Shadow said "Yes. I told him, But there's good reasoning behind it too.. He's Dating another one of the victims. "

Amy, and Crevice's eyes grew large as everyone in the room all stared at the embarrassed White(/slightly pink) Hedgehog "What?" He said defensively.

"Good luck with that, mate..." Mighty said crossing his arms over his chest. Feeling that it wouldn't go far with their mission.

Crevice whistled as he caught up with what happened with Mighty and what will happen. "You kidnapper... Must be a real jerk if he won't let you say his name."

Mighty stared at the Black and Grey 'Ultimate' life form. "You know who he is?" He asked terrified by this thought.

Nodding, Crevice explained that he wouldn't tell anyone, in three different ways, just so he would get it as they made their way into the living room.

"Okay." Mighty hesitatingly said, leery of the black and grey hedgehog he'd never seen before that knew a lot about him.

"And you arrreee?"

Shadow face palmed as Crevice introduced himself that seemed the only way he knew how to.

"He isn't my brother." Shadow said glaring at Crevice who was use to it by now.

"Whatever floats your boat, Shadow." Crevice said shrugging the denial off.

Amy, Silver, and Mighty exchanged awkward smiles as Shadow got a little frustrated.

Being annoyed by the little hedgehog that kept claiming to be related to him.

Just because they looked almost identical, and kinda sounded the same, (Crevice's voice is slightly higher than Shadow's and softer.)  
>Doesn't mean they're related.<p>

Shadow reasoned in his head. Silence fell over the room, but Crevice heard a faint noise.

Turning to look at the other three Mobians as they did pretty much nothing, he listened intently to the noise as it did it again.

"Paranoid?" Shadow asked somewhat glad Crevice was.

Turning back to the Ultimate Life Form. "Do you hear that?"

The three others listened but didn't hear anything, but scared Mighty that there was someone else here.

"Shh..." Silver said pointing to Silhouette's door.

Shadow rolled his eyes, and went over to the door.

0000000000

Swallowing hard Loki backed up from Doom. "You not going to kill me." Loki scoffed

"I wouldn't place my life in that false sense of assurance." Doom snapped crossing his arms over his chest ready to end the stupid creature.

"Doom, this is the Asgardian, Dr Eggman brought here. Loki, this is the Leader of Black Arms, Black Doom, And I don't think killing each other would be very 'okay' right now, but since neither of you are listening to me, I don't care what happens to either of you." Issai tried intervening for them, but got nowhere with it.

"I wouldn't either." Loki agreed with Issai on the last part he heard "so let's just leave, and we can forget this place since we're not coming back." Loki rambled on his way towards the door Until a hand stopped him as he passed by the Black leader..

0000000000

"Hey!" Silhouette exclaimed as Shadow knocked on the door in her ear.

opening the doors she saw Shadow standing there, crossing his arms over his chest, very unimpressed with what she was doing.

Frowning, Silhouette was about to explain why she was listening when Shadow signaled for her not to say anything. mainly because he didn't want to hear it, much less any other unwanted people.

as terror-struck the Red Armadillo, Silver realized what was going on and why they started acting strange.

Quickly coming up with a diversion, he said "Hey, I just remembered, I wanted to show you something before it started raining... come on!"

holding hands, the two, headed for the door when Amy curiously asked what they were going to do.

"I know of a great place where the sun rise is beautiful, and it probably won't rain there so we kinda need to go before it starts here. Bye!" Silver told them quickly as they ran out the door.

"awww..." Amy silently moaned "I wish Sonic did that with me."

Mighty stood speechless, "Where did he come from again? Cuz he know how to work around this problem." He asked very impressed, but still worried that her bug picked up his voice and now he put them in more danger.

0000000000

"umm, What are you doing?" Loki wondered approaching Dr. Eggman outside his Egg-base, in his Asgardian form.

Issai stopped short of the army of robots. Over looking them.

"How's that for blueprints?" a deep voice asked from behind him, that Issai instantly recognized as Metal Sonic.

"it'll work, I guess." He shrugged.

the army of robots all turned around and started heading out.

"Metal Sonic, go with them, but only attack if Loki fails." Dr. Eggman ordered

with a nod, the Blue Robot followed behind the Asgardian.

Issai disappeared in the base again.

Eggman ran back inside and pulled out one of his older robots that looked like a ball. As its eyes flickered on its body separated

"Ah, what a relief it is, being fully charged again." Orb-bot said, stretching his mechanical parts.

"there's a foreign man heading into the forest called Loki. Follow him, watch him, don't let him see you. Now go!" Eggman ordered

the bot shrunk down into a ball again and rolled out the door.

"hey." Rouge said jumping up on the wall, and out of the robots way. "Where are you going?" She wondered

0000000000

"Do you think her bug picked up his voice?" Amy wondered as she went to drink her coffee again, but found her cup empty.

As much as everyone would love to admit that there could be no possible way that a mic that small could hear through a door, Mighty recalled some incidents in which he had to use his mic for the main purpose of going on a mission, and standing between him and his target was a group of loud Mobians, but his captor still got what he needed from him.

"So how do you know that your mud covered mic isn't still transmitting?" Crevice asked as thunder crashed the silence of the room.

Amy giggled at the perfect timing with the suspenseful question, and the weather.

"I really have no way of being certain, but I have this..." He said pulling a wireless ear bud out from his ear. "This is how I can hear him when he gives me orders, and when I've gone too far with something, he tells me through this."

Shoving the ear bud back in his ear "and so far I hear nothing from him..." As he hear a series of beeps in his communicator ear bud.

Shadow listened intently but could only make out some of the beeping.

"Why is it in Morris code?"

The terrified Armadillo shook his head "it usually isn't, and Espio translated that, I don't know what it means."

Amy gasped covering her mouth

"It's okay." Crevice whispered to her.

"Is it?" Shadow asked his brother's motives. "From what I hear, the bug is a multi-purpose device fitted with a tracker, and whoever is behind this is hunting him now."

"Y-you mean he'll kill him?" Amy asked hoping she was wrong.

To her disappointment she was right, but Crevice continued in being persistent that everything will be fine.

"I know you didn't want to be dragged into this, I'm sorry.." Mighty said and started leaving when Shadow stopped him.

"I was already involved, even before Sil was. And if his intent is to track you down and kill you and/or whoever you told this 'privet info' to, being us, then you two hid will hid somewhere..." He said pointing to Crevice and Amy typing the site you where they will be hiding in his cell phone and showing them.

Crevice and Amy nodded as Amy turned light pink as most of the color left her while she tried not to hyperventilat.

"I'll be out for a long time if this mission ends here." Shadow continued as he pulled out the gun Crevice gave him from the armrest of his couch.

He froze as he saw an inscription on the barrel. Maria

He checked the firearms weapon over making sure nothing was wrong with it, and opened the door as rain began pouring outside.

Looking back at everyone determined to finish this.

Mighty watched the rain fall. "I'm not much help to you if it gets washed off."

Sighing, Shadow tried remembering if he had anything to help. "I think there's a plastic rain coat in the closet, and an umbrella."

Opening the closet, Mighty pulled out a black rain coat with the G.U.N logo on it, and a pink umbrella.

Slipping the coat over him, he then opened the umbrella.

Mighty laughed as he saw it was a pink and white poke-a-dot center umbrella.

"Umm..." Amy and Crevice said in unison, but Amy was about to laugh where as Crevice sighed slightly embarrassed.

Slapping his hand over his face, Shadow let out a low growl. "I take no responsibility for anything in this house that isn't mine. It was given to me by G.U.N and decorated by Rouge." He said leaving the room.

Shadow was going out when Amy asked how they were going to leave without getting drenched.

0000000000

"are you afraid of heights?" Silver asked as they stood in the middle of the rain, but under Silver's psychokinetic umbrella.

Silhouette giggled recalling several times when she'd stand next to the Byfrost and watched the water fall off the land into the under the island in the sky, Asgard.

"not that I know of, I haven't been in the past."

Silver smiled as he enclosed them in a bubble and lifted them above the clouds.

She sat Watching in wonder as he rested the bubble in a cloud.

Sitting with her they both watched as the sun rose, and turned the clouds and sky brilliant colors.

"It's beautiful." She said resting her head on his shoulder and holding hands.

not able to hide his smile from getting bigger, Silver leaned his head against hers, "it sure is."

0000000000

Rain poured on the Ultimate Life Form's head as he and Mighty ran through the forest on their way to the base where Mighty was held captive.

"Ya know..." Mighty said jumping to the ground off a tree that fell. "This rain coat has a hood if you want the umbrella."

Shadow remained quiet as he tried listing through the rain for anyone or anything. He didn't mind the rain, it was better than having a pink anything to stay dry.

Glancing behind him, Shadow saw that Mighty was still standing by the log staring into the woods in a trance.

"Hey."

He called out to Mighty

"I- I can't take you any further."

Shadow had a very good idea why, nodded, and continued in the way they were going.

When he got hit with a rock.

Freezing in his tracks, Shadow didn't move as Mighty told him he couldn't let him continue either.

"He'll kill you when you get there." He warned.

"Lots of people tried to kill me, tell him that he can shoot me till there are no bullets left in his gun, but if he points it to you, Sil, or anyone else who doesn't want to work with him, and is unprepared, then he can consider himself as dead meat." Shadow said angrily.

Mighty stood there dreading what he was given to do next.

"He heard you." He said swallowing as he listened to his communicator.

Shadow watched as Mighty got tense. "And..."

"And he's not going to kill you..." Mighty said closing the umbrella.

Thunder rolled in the distance. The silence was all Shadow needed to know That it wasn't going to end well. "He told you to do it, didn't he?"

Mighty nodded and hesitantly raised his fists.

"Before we go any further, are you sure you want to do this?" Shadow asked making sure that he wasn't about to do something that is completely unnecessary. "Cuz if I fight him. I'll win, and you'll lose your best pawn."

"Well.." Mighty relayed what his threatener said through His's ear piece. "I never have considered myself 'dead meat' but this is taking you a long time to solve, and I'm not intimidated by your threat. You might want to try a little harder."

He paused "he's laughing."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"If you can disable him, me, then I'll, he'll send someone else. Someone of equality, and... It probably Sil." Mighty told him.

"Sil won't do anything else for him. Are you sure you can handle it?" Shadow asked tossing his gun aside.

Nodding with an assured "Yes" a gleam of hope was in the red Armadillo Mobian.

"Okay." He said as Mighty threw the first punch towards Shadow's head. To which he just stepped aside and caught his arm.

Pulling him towards himself, Shadow stepped aside and Mighty face-planted into a tree.

Watching Mighty make a quick comeback, Shadow ducked under Mighty's arm blocking his right fist with his left arm, he punched him in the chest, sending him back into the mud.

Lightning streaked across the sky as Mighty picked himself back up "just to let you know. I'm not doing this for him."

Throwing punches to the Ultimate Life Form's direction. Shadow caught his fists as Mighty finished saying "this it for the Chaotix."

"I know." Shadow said "but that won't stop me."

Jumping up, he spun around kicking him in the chest sending him in the mud again covering him completely.

Picking up his gun again he pressed it against Mighty's head before he stood up.

Writing a message in the mud, the armadillo nodded, cringing as he heard the gun shoot, but the bullet impacted the mud.

mighty fell face first in the mud as well, pretending he got shot, as Shadow told him to do in the mud.

"you're gunna have to do better than that, cuz when I find you, it'll take a miracle for me NOT to release a Chaos Blast from within your tiny finite brain, and smearing you into the pavement." Shadow said his peace

then blasted the device with Chaos Energies damaging the communicator and rendering it useless.

The blast also knocked out Mighty and he laid in the mud barley breathing.

Shadow listened to Mighty's ear piece as more Morris code beeping came through it

_"Impressive. As crazy as it sounds I look forward to meeting you so I can prove how easy this will be for me."_

tossing the communication device aside Shadow glanced around the area.

_He's near._

Shadow thought to himself as thunder rolled in the distance.

0000000000

a mysterious, Shadowy figure moved through the forest stealthily, cautiously avoiding the Ultimate Life Form on his tail.

Hiding in a tree. Extremely next to the trunk, piping his collar up and sitting really still, he really didn't know how he didn't get spotted.

as Shadow blasted through the Forest in the direction Mighty was leading him before, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky and the silhouette of the trench coated figure jumped from the branch landing on the ground.

watching intently as Shadow left, going toward his base, he turned facing the direction Shadow's house is and took off running.

0000000000

"Sooo..." Silver wondered as he and Silhouette wandered through the rocky terrain near the sea. Silhouette was slightly ahead of him, and he had no idea where they were going. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

Silver stopped when Silhouette stood on top of a boulder, and helped him up. "It's up there." She said pointing to the top of the cliff.

"Ooh huh." He stuttered. Even though climbing would be an interesting experience he preferred flying, and thinking it would be a new fun memory for them he held her hand and lifted them with his mind element.

A wide smile spread over her face as she held on to him as they ascended up the cliff, and landing on the top.

There stood a sleek white building with Eggman's logo on it. "Umm. This place?" Silver asked pointing at the building, confused, as Silhouette pulled him along towards the shiny building. "I'm not so sure we'll be allowed... in." Silver said nervously as Silhouette phased them through the front door.

Silver froze releasing Silhouette's hand "whoa." He commented surprised they got in so easily.

"Eggman built this base for when his other one gets destroyed." Silhouette explained as she guided the nervous hedgehog.

"I remember him talking and designing it, last time I was here. I know it's not as nice as the sunset you showed me, but just incase you can't find me because of Eggman, you might want to check here."

"But he has so many of them." Silver commented following close behind Silhouette as she walked in a room with a glass wall over looking the panoramic view of the planet. "That's a nice view." He said.

Silhouette placed her hands against the glass. "It's pretty. Look there's Tails' workshop." She said pointing to a wooden house in the trees several miles away.

Looking at the buildings beyond the trees in the clearing of land. "It looks so small from here." He stated. hearing another deep voice behind them say

"you look small too from a distance."

Silver spun around to meet a gloved fist in his face that hit with extreme force sending him to the other side of the room, and into the shelves that collapsed on top of him.

all he heard in that split second he couldn't see anything, was Silhouette's squeal before he caught everything in his mind element and burst out of the pile of wreckage.

Keeping some of the boxes of technical equipment in his Psychokinesis peering through the dark sheet of hazy darkness that swirled on the walls and covered the windows.

He saw nothing, except for Silhouette lying on the floor unconscious.

"SIL!" He exclaimed hoping she would've heard it and woke up. Sadly it didn't happen.

Rage built up inside him. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"it's almost funny. You... And her... Together..." Doom casually said, strolling in from a shadow on the wall.

making his way over to the White Hedgehog, he said. "Reminds me of another couple, you might've heard of them, Romeo and Juliet?"

"We're still alive." Silver snapped narrowing his eyes, obviously ready to kick butt.

Doom scoffed "I'm expecting that to change very soon." And with that he blurred behind Silver as he released a series of Mind blasts.

catching the Black and Yellow Hedgehog in a mental grip, Silver slammed Doom into the ground.

Spearing the ground with his mind element, barely missing The Black Leader.

Summoning Chaos Energies in his hand, Black Doom found it nearly impossible to release it while being held with Silver's Mind Element.

"It's no use. I won't let you do any farther harm here!"

A smirk spread over Dooms lips as he vanished in a sweep of red light.

and everything went bright for them.

000000000

thunder crashed in the distance as lighting streaked across the sky.

Shadow found an abandoned house/base. It appeared safe from the outside.

opening the door, He tossed a stick inside incase it's appearance from the outside was deceiving, it wasn't.

walking in now, He saw nothing at first, because it was dark.

as he flipped on the lights, he was actually surprised they worked, but no that big.

all he saw was a normal house. Checking the back rooms, they were the same.

"Someone's defiantly been here." Shadow said going back in the main finding a knife on the table, with a little green stain on the handle next to the blade.

Raising an eyebrow, curiosity struck him for some odd reason. Shadow picked up the knife.

feeling that this kidnapper/murder didn't like leaving much of a trail for him to follow... "Maybe, I wonder if Tails could tell me what it is. this could give me something to work with."

finding a cover for the blade. Shadow blurred back through the forest...

0000000000

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Silver shouted as he went head first into the floor of a metal room.

"what make you think I care if I play fair with you?" Doom chuckled waving his hand manipulating the darkness around forming spears out of the black ooze directly under where Silver was before he rolled out-of-the-way.

Jumping back up, He caught himself in his psychokinesis, floating there He summoned a mind spear and shoved it in the dark leaders direction.

pulling up his hands a wave of black ooze blocked the spear from reaching him, or at least that's what he lead him to believe.

catching the darkness in his mind element, Silver fought against the strong darkness.

Pulling his self together, grunting with effort as he gave it everything he had as he landed on the ground next to the passed out Silhouette, pushing it forward with all his might!

the room lightened greatly and Doom laid on the floor a few feet away.

"Nice, not bad, ...for an amateur!" Doom Mocked slamming his fist down.

darkness swerved, and swirled around them in the form of black sand.

Silver kept him and Silhouette in a protective bubble.

A massive cloud of darkness swirled above them and all around.

"Let's see just how good you really are with that power of yours" Doom mocked knowing that there is no conceivable way that him being that weak could withstand this attack.

Silver held the bubble as the darkness began pounding him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted as it collapsed down...

"HEART!"

Silhouette yelled as she woke up to the devastating scene. Grabbing Silver and shouting, the element in her strengthened the white hedgehog, giving him leverage to burst out from their collapsed cave in of darkness.

as the dark sandy stuff settles Silver notices that they weren't in the room anymore, or with Doom, they were... in the wet forest.

0000000000

A/N

Sonic: ha ha ha nice.

Shadow: umm

Sonic: what's wrong, Shad?

Shadow: ...

Sonic: I won't laugh...

Shadow: ...

Sonic: are you going to say it?

Shadow: ... No

Sonic: come on Shadz

Shadow: *glare* Sil said she found it rather weird that the days were mostly, so she said she was going to mix it up... What ya think?

Sonic: ... It's weather.

Shadow: what about Mighty.. Were you expecting that?

Sonic: I don't know what to expect from her...

Shadow: I wasn't talking to you.

Sonic: ...*annoyed face* well if you liked it, please leave a comment, and THANKS AGAIN! And I might see you in the next chapter!

Shadow: "Might"... Ha, we'll see, Faker...

Sonic: we will, BRING IT, FAKER!

Both: bye *runs off, fighting*


	15. Chapter 15, interrupted

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 15, interrupted

A/N

Sonic: And we're back!

Silhouette: I'm back!

Shadow: *rolls eyes* ditto.

Silhouette: I've seen that look before, what's wrong?

Shadow: count backwards from five. I'll be right back. Come on faker. * drags Sonic off*

Silhouette: 0.0 Oookaay... five,...Four,...Three,...Two,...one?

Sonic: *runs back to his seat* Ready?

Silhouette: for what?

Sonic: NOW!

*BANG* *confetti scatters everywhere. Shadow puts a cake in front of her. Sonic pulls out a small gift.*

Both boys: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Silhouette: *blushes, slightly embarrassed* oh, that.

Shadow: I told you revenge was sweet.

Silhouette: thanks guys! *opens gift, pulls out a Sonic and Tails plushie* aww... Their cute!... Uh.. I mean... Thanks.

Sonic: I know what you mean, Amy made them. She also has a surprise for you later...

Silhouette: I can put them next to my Shadow stuffy.

Shadow: or across the room from it.

Sonic: come on! Let's do it, to it! ON WITH THE STORY! *snatch script*

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was a peaceful day. The sun was shining. A breeze was blowing. The flickeys were chirping, and Scourge was fighting robots in the forest.

"where do they keep coming from?!" he exclaimed as they just kept seeming to multiply. By the design it was easy to tell that they were made by Eggman, but something else was with the robots; a man.

Loki had finally talked Eggman into letting him leave the base 'alone', but the catch was he had to do it with robots mainly because Eggman didn't trust him alone in Mobius by himself just yet.

Seeing the Green hedgehog in the distance, and mistaking him for the one Eggman captured not too long ago, but that he was green and not blue didn't surprise The Asgardian, he had seen him change colors before. he was fast, besides color difference he looked the exact same, and somewhat annoying. Loki pulled out his spear and swung it toward the hedgehog. Scourge dodged the attack Looking up at the oddly dressed, what appeared as a human.

Loki swung the spear at Scourge again. grabbing the spear this time, Scourge pulled himself up, kicking Loki in the face, knocking him back pretty far.

Loki surprised by the amount of force used by such a tiny creature. He pointed his spear at him, and pulled it back, firing a blue energy spear at the green blur.

Scourge chaos controlled several feet behind Loki, running forward he kicked Loki in the back sending him into the dirt. "You're pathetic!" Scourge chuckled

Loki disappeared from the ground, and reappeared between two robots.

"You call me pathetic, being yourself but a mutated hamster clone attempting to mask his insignificance with childish quarreling."

"I am a HEDGEHOG!" Scourge shouted. He rolled into a ball, and shot forward with an increasing amount of speed, destroying the two robots. He almost got Loki, but he teleported behind Scourge, hitting him with the flat side of the spear sending the green blur into a tree.

0000000000

Silhouette, and Silver are walking through the forest.

"Since when did Doom have anything to do with this?" She asked still recovering from what happened in the new base.

Still worried about what that would've conspired from the fight, that could cause the future to become the way it is.

As Silver was about to ask something, A blue energy spear shot forward Separating them slightly.

The spear hit a tree, knocking it over. It fell towards Silver.

running towards Silhouette, He got caught in the tree branches, and pinned to the ground.

Pulling apart the tree branches off, using his telekinesis he got away just enough to see Silhouette climbing over the other branches, and leaves to help him, when she was hit backwards by a green blur.

Silhouette, and the blur tumbled some distance away from the tree.

Pushing the green thing away, and putting her feet on the ground to try to gain traction and stop.

Silhouette came to a complete halt in an almost fighting stance. Facing the direction they fell away from.

Her highlights turned silver as she magnified a tall human like creature coming towards her.

realizing what it was, she refrained from doing anything as Loki came into view.

pointing his spear at Silhouette and the thing behind her that knocked her away from Silver, Loki pulled his spear back firing another energy spear at them Silhouette turned grabbing the person, and taking off deeper into the forest.

The energy spear caught up with them, hitting the ground where they were, sending them through the air.

Silhouette was grasping the person tight, sill not sure who it was, She still didn't want to risk either of their safety.

"ugh..." The other said as they hit a brick wall.

"Hi." Scourge said raspy as they were squished by the wall's arms

"Needed a new girlfriend that bad, eh, Snot?" Realizing that they were caught by a rhino mobian standing next to a big pig mobine, both being incredibly strong, and looked like trouble, Silhouette sighed glaring at them both.

looked at who she just saved as they were being squished by the Mobine. Scourge looked angry, and annoyed, and honestly couldn't blame him for it now.

"She is NOT my girlfriend! Put me down!" He yelled trying to pull himself away, but got nowhere.

"I almost didn't recognize you with out your orange suit." The pig mobine teased poking Scourge's jacket, gaining death glares from him.

Struggled against his tight grip "I would have preferred you NOT recognizing me at all." Scourge gritted through his teeth, trying to pull himself out from the rhino's grip on them.

Silhouette rolled her eyes, "Please, put us down." She asked kinda annoyed massively by their stupidity.

"Your girlfriend is brave, Snot." He taunted the Green squished Hedgehog. "Are you going to make me, little girly?" The rhino mocked her, squeezing them tighter.

Scourge grunted as his body and lungs were crushed.

She didn't respond, and psychic blasted the rhino's mind, forcing him to drop them, while wondering why he called her kidnapper 'Snot.'

The swine mobine reached to grab them, but Silhouette grabbed his hand, rolled between his legs flipping him on his back. Scourge looked at the oncoming blue spear from Loki. The Rhino turned to face Scourge, just to see him jump out-of-the-way of the spear, and hit the Rhino straight on.

Scourge and Silhouette exchanged awkward smiles. "Your... Friends... Snot?" She asked somewhat jokingly.

Gaining the same annoyed glare he gave the others to her, he growled "Their inmates, Not Friends. And DON'T CALL ME SNOT. why are you even out here?"

"I'm going for a walk. Problem?" She asked in a very snarky tone.

Another energy spear shot between them as they jerked away from the potential strike, it hit the Rhino again Sending him farther away.

"We have company." Scourge said looking at the Loki.

"Fantastic." Silhouette said sarcastically. She gathered a small grey orb in her hand, throwing it on the ground next to Scourge's inmates they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What are you doing here with him?" She questioned him gesturing to the Asgardian.

Scourge was distracted by her trick to hear her question. "Man! I wish I could do that. they would have been gone years ago. Where did you send them?" He asked watching the smoke clear, and the two mobines vanish.

Silhouette did a half-smile, and raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I care what happened to them..." He crossed his arms over his chest. Glaring at Loki.

"outside the No Zone Jail." she answered.

"Oh." he said "been there, done that, got the jumpsuit, or had."

She rolled her eyes, and charged a chaos spear in her hand.

She patted him on the back. "Me too." She said firing the spear in Loki's direction. "Except I don't have a jumpsuit. They didn't use them in the prison I was in, but you still haven't answered my question."

Scourge glared at her. "Lucky." He muttered to himself. They watched Loki disappear just before the chaos spear hit him.

"I didn't hear your question, Now where did he go?" He groaned looking around.

A gold spear separated them, holding Silhouette against god of mischief.

Scourge stood in a fighting position. The blue stone in Loki's spear glowed as Silhouette's black fur turned blond, and her eyes slowly turn green.

Scourge glared at him, but said nothing.

He then dropped his fighting stance, realizing that he really had nothing in this, and started walking away.

"Do whatever you want. don't be surprised when it fails."

a red blast came from behind him. He turned to see the blonde Silhouette on the ground with Loki standing above her his spear in her back pinning her to the ground.

"I did. Did I fail?"

Silhouette gasped for air, Loki pushed the Spear in further. She shook violently as the bit of tessaract in his spear altered her form.

"That doesn't work. I've tried it already." Scourge said watching as her back quills started becoming colored green with her blood.

Loki Looked up and suddenly got tackled.

"Come on!" Scourge shouted, tired of being thrown into people. The two looked back and saw Silver next to Silhouette pulling the spear out.

Scourge punches Loki in the gut, and jumped off him. he grabbed Loki's spear, and it vanished reappearing in Loki's hand.

"great." Scourge said sarcastically. He pulled out a gun, and placed it on the back of Silver's head. "if you have an emerald, Chaos control us out of here now!" He threatened grabbing Silver's shoulder So he wouldn't be left.

Silver glanced over at Loki, he didn't have a Chaos, or Sol Emerald With him, but he knew where one was, Looking back at the now original colored Silhouette, he and used the Emeralds she had to chaos control the three of them Away from Loki.

but not before catching the Him in a mental hold and slamming him into several trees.

0000000000

Scourge, Silver, and Silhouette appeared on angel island in front of knuckle's house. Scourge; still having the gun to Silver's head, sighed seeing his nice twin's shared house.

"Okay, we're away. Put the gun down. It's no use." Silver tried talking him out of something that he wouldn't regret, but still was a bad idea.

Scourge wasn't listening to Silver. He was thinking through what his next move would be;

he couldn't just leave, Silver would think he had gone soft or something, and probably tell Sonic and the rest of his pathetic friends.

Loosing his train of thought as he felt something being pressed against the back of his head; he shifted his eyes to see what or who it was, but couldn't.

"you have three seconds to put the gun down, or to live. One... Two..." He threatened. Scourge pulled the gun away from Silver's head, shoved it into the gut of the person behind him.

thinking he had the upper advantage over this situation until he heated a 'click'.

Scourge pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. His arm went numb when the person behind him dug his finger into the pressure point in his arm, and which caused him to drop the gun Into the hands of the other person.

Shadow remained quiet, Taking the gun off of safety, pointing it at the green hedgehog, and heading towards Silver.

"what happened?" Shadow finally asked, His attention and passion to kill him, was on the Scourge, but Silver explained what happened.

"But they're back now, so I'll take my gun back, and leave" Scourge finished holding his hand out; he knew Shadow wasn't going to just give it back, and he didn't care either, he didn't use it.

"I didn't hurt them; she is hurt because of the humans." He said thinking that it was stupid that he chose to reason this out instead of dealing with it the way he normally did.

Shadow wasn't impressed, in the least. "And yet you're the one with the gun to their heads." He reminded him.

Scourge grinned evilly, as an idea came in his head.

"Fine! Don't trust me." Scourge said throwing his hands in the air. "I get that a lot already. So there's nothing you can do that I haven't already been through."

He lowered his hand, starting to walk around between the two friends; Shadow following Scourge's movements with the gun still aimed at him.

"You're not really going to shoot me; you just hold that thing aimed at me because it makes you feel secure, and that you have power over me," he stopped when he was between them Facing the fearless Ultimate life form with the gun. "but you don't."

"I will kill you if you threaten them again, and that time I will show no mercy. I wouldn't try me." Shadow threatened, cocking the pistol, Silver covered Silhouette's ears; not really sure why he did though.

scourge inhaled sharply. "I can obviously tell that you don't want to let me go, but I see that you do realize that assaulting them really isn't that bad compared to what I could have done, but the 'good twin' and I share the same stubbornness and impatience. The real difference between us is: I'm not afraid to do things like..."

He Grabbed the gun in Shadow's hand pointing it away from them if he did pull the trigger; grabbing Shadow's other arm as it came to hit him, he twisted himself around into Shadow, putting one of his hand over Shadow's on the gun, and the other held Shadow's other hand stabilizing the gun aimed for Silver, and Silhouette.

"as awkward as this looks. I'm really not the one threatening them." Scourge told Shadow "My finger isn't on the trigger, but any move you make could kill you friend." He smirked at the Ultimate Hedgehog.

Shadow couldn't move. He would have tried something to stop Scourge, but like he said anything he could do would probably end up permanently damaging his friends... Unless...

healing rather quickly than any mobine before, Silhouette opened her eyes to see white.

she couldn't really hear anything either. She finally got an idea of what happened when her head was pulled into the white fuzziness, and heard a heart beat.

"Silver?" she wondered, but it actually came out in a bunch of mumbling, and a mouth full of fur.

Hearing the mumbling from Silhouette, Silver let go of her head.

Silhouette sat up. "I am happy you took a shower." She said as she wiped the fur off her tongue. "tastes like soap, but you still smell good."

They exchanged awkward smiles. Then Silver nodded towards the more awkward situation they where in.

Raising an eyebrow at them Silhouette face-palmed "Shadow, I'm pretty sure Scourge knows how to fire his own gun. There's no need in teach him."

Shadow shot a sarcastic look at her. "I'm not." He said bluntly

Silver stood up slowly, and reached to help Silhouette up. "Then that's a very awkward dance." She said standing up.

"Could you please take this a little more seriously!" Shadow yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes, and started walking to them when Silver stopped her.

"Sil, it's no use..." She pulled his hands off.

"Shhh... Trust me."

She smiled letting go of Silver. Turning back to Scourge, and her Brother she gestured to their weapon, "is this really necessary?"

Shadow, and Silver exchanged confused glances. Silver shrugged.

Amused, Scourge smiled, "No, but it's more fun this way."

"I think it's more fun this way." Silhouette said pushing the safety button on the gun, and taking it away. Shadow grabbed Scourge's arms, and pinned them behind his back.

Silhouette held the gun between her hands, and it vanished into thin air. Scourge recognized that technique. "...Wait, what did... Where did it go?" he asked.

"I dematerialized it. I can bring it back though, but I'm not going to." She answered smiling smugly as she went back to Silver.

"You didn't get rid of that thing I told you to burn. You're hiding it." He gritted angrily through his teeth as he realized it.

"Sil, was this the guy that immured you?" Shadow asked gaining two confused looks from both Scourge, and Silver.

"I did what..." Scourge asked

"yes. I'm glad you understand the word, but the odds are even now so there's no reason to drag this out farther than it needs to be." Silhouette answered him. "Things get lost that way; don't they Scourge?" He glared at her seriously not amused at all.

0000000000

"Hey!" Sonic said opening the door to Silver and Silhouette.

"You guys finished it already?!" Silhouette asked as excited as the Blue hedgehog was to see them.

"Yep. Blaze helped decorate and we finished it today! I was coming to tell you, but for once someone was thinking faster than I was." Sonic said letting them in, and leading them around the living room.

"And I found your brother, he's in the kitchen with everyone making sandwiches."

Stopping where she was, Silhouette looked at The Blue Blur, confused by the statement he just made.

"My Brother?" She inquired "Shadow's outside."

"Not Shadow your other Brother. I forgot his name... It's..." Sonic said trying to remember.

Silhouette's mind raced 'My Brother? Shadow is outside, Thor is in fighting in the other realm, and Loki is in the forest somewhere with an army of robots, plus no one here know Thor and Loki are my Brothers... So who's in the kitchen?' She thought to herself.

"...I can't remember. But The Faker knows he can come in, Right?" Sonic said, slightly screaming the last part towards the door for Shadow to hear.

Sonic went to the door and froze "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He exclaimed as he saw his Evil Twin.

"He was just leaving." Shadow interrupted Scourge before he could to say anything.

"Well why don't we strap him to a chair and call G.U.N to pick him up?" Knuckles suggested coming up behind Sonic...

0000000000

After a few minutes of arguing They came inside...

Scourge was strategically placed in the chair between Shadow, and Sonic. The green hedgehog amused with how seriously ticked they were.

With Sonic sitting on the armrest, Tails, Silhouette and Silver sat next to each other on the brown couch against the wall.

Knuckles was on the grey couch across the room, facing them, with a small pathway to the hallway behind it.

Shadow stood beside the grey couch and the red chair they put Scourge in that sat between them.

And when Blaze and Crevice finished serving the sandwiches, she sat on the grey couch next to Knuckles, and Crevice laid on the dark grey couch across the room from Scourge that.

Everyone was quiet as they ate, but there was no mistaking why they were.

"Shadow?" Silhouette whispered

The Ultimate Life Form took his glare from Scourge to the First Ultimate Life Form. She lowered her hands in front of her chest as if she was pushing the air into her lap, mouthing the words "Calm Down."

Shadow shook his head. Then went to the back room for a second.

Eyes watching Shadow as he left, all turned to Scourge except Silhouette's. She sighed and sunk down into the chair.

"What is it?" Silver asked his girlfriend.

"I know what he's doing." she muttered. Shadow returned with a Chaos Emerald, and threw it in Silhouette's lap. Reminding her that, that was the Emerald she got from Scourge.

"Yep. I know." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Why didn't you say something?" Shadow asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I told her not to." Scourge answered quickly picking up on the hint Shadow gave, and leaning back casually in his chair.

Shadow opened his mouth to say something when Silhouette interrupted him. "UH- Knuckles! Did you want me to build that shield?"

"yeah, but-"

"okay. I need the Master Emerald to be completely chillaxed, and, Tails, could you make the gadget I told you about."

"Now?" Tails wondered

"Yes. Now. Silver, Blaze will you accompany them? Please." Silhouette told them.

Exchanging confused expressions, no one moved until Silver stood up "okay. I'll help Knuckles, if you help Tails." He suggested to Blaze as the others stood up.

"That's fine with me. Come on." Tails said as Blaze nodded in agreement, and the two headed for the door while Knuckles and Silver headed for the Master Emerald room.

"Hey, Tails!" Knuckles called

The two tailed fox and purple cat stopped short of the door and looked at Echidna.

"I think now would be a good time to show you your surprise. Come on, both of you." He said.

And the four Mobians disappeared to the back of the house.

Silhouette sighed, her red and gold eyes shifting back to the amused smile of Scourge "Even among your friends." He said rather impressed that she went this far with it.

Silhouette glared at him. "I said I would keep it a secret, and I intend on doing so."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N

Sonic: so when will Scourge help you in these authors notes?

Shadow: ...

Silhouette: I don't know... Whenever he feels like crashing the party, I guess.

Shadow: never.

Sonic: ha ah I think you mean "always"

Shadow: he won't make it to the ending of the story if he's here.

Silhouette: dude. CHILL OUT!

Shadow: I am chill.

Silhouette: prove it.

Sonic: you're not gunna ask him are you?

Silhouette: ...you'll find out.

Shadow: NO! ...no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

Silhouette: you don't have to come Shad.

Shadow: no. Nuh-uh. Nein. Never. Bù. Nee.

Sonic: O.O

Silhouette: Shut up! I get it.

Shadow: good.

Sonic: Sooooooooooooo... We hope you liked it.

Silhouette: and in the next chapter we'll see what Tails' surprise is! Yay! If there is a cannon character you would like to see in the story, let me know and I'll see if they can have a cameo somewhere. There was a mentioning in the comments of adding two OC's, and I'll consider putting them in if you can PM me a little more info on them and I'll see what I can do, and get back to you on it.

Shadow: see ya. *leaves*

Silhouette: should I go check on him?

Sonic: *shrug* he's fine. Amy might be ready now, let's go!

Silhouette: we'll see. Thank you! See you in the next chapter!

Both: BYE!


	16. Chapter 16, Agent or not

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 16, agent or not

A/N

Silhouette: MWAhahahahahahaha

Sonic: FINALLY! We're back! With another Chapter

Silhouette: I AM Sooooooooooooo SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Writers block among something I wasn't expecting that kinda took over my life for a few months..ugh...

Sonic: it's finally here!

Silhouette: and I SURVIVED!

Sonic: it wasn't that bad.

Shadow: oh. Yeah. Cuz getting tricked, kidnapped, used as a "clean energy source" for the Doctor's latest project to the point where she can't move, getting tossed around like a pancake at the speed of sound till she was one, then getting dragged here for the next chapter, isn't bad AT ALL! *fold arms over chest*

Sonic: there's been worse...

Shadow:...

Silhouette: writers block. And a busy life. I'm sorry guys.

Shadow: don't you dare start defending him! *points towards sonic*

Silhouette: I'm not defending him, I'm defending me.

Sonic: anywaaaay... ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Coming into his office and seeing a complete wreck. He knew only one person who could've gotten away with it that fast and easily.

"CHARMY!" Vector yelled.

The awkward silence that met his ears behind the beat in his headphones told him to expect the worst out of their little friend when he is found.

marching into the conjoining room, Vector saw the purple chameleon meditating in the corner like he normally does.

"What Happened Here?" Vector asked the ninja, angrily.

Calm and still, Espio said "Red dye, and sugar." Pointing towards the kitchen in answering his next question before he even asked it.

"Where is He!?" Vector yelled heading for the kitchen so furious he didn't even notice Espio pointing.

Upon entering The Crocodile froze, crossing his arms at the sight of the full, happy, honey Bee laying on the table with crumbs everywhere and empty boxes of red velvet cookies scattered all over the floor.

Vector frowned "Ahem!" He cleared his throat, as a warning before he strapped the child's wings together and threw him in a lake.

Charmy rolled off the table flying in the air before he hit the ground, but being buzzed with an abundance of sugar he flew up hitting the roof and crashed on the floor.

Looking at his angry friend, he knew he wouldn't like the way this would end, and attempted in Speeding past Vector to escape from his wrath, but didn't make it past him fast enough.

"Put me down! Let me go!" Charmy yelled, Fighting the crocodile.

Mad at Charmy but still his friend Vector sat the bee back on the floor. "Come on, Charmy. You know this stuff does this to you." He said trying to sound sympathetic in all hopes that it might work with him.

"I know," Charmy said lowering his head, pretending to be sorry, and almost got away with it too, instead a suspicious smile suddenly appeared on his face while flying under Vector's grasp into the next room saying "BUT I LIKE IT!"

Sighing, not amused at all with their friend. he grabbed the broom out of the closet and swept the boxes in a pile because he knew that Charmy on a Sugar high would go everywhere simultaneously and not stop until he crashed.

Once everything was swept up in a pile, he went into the main office room...

0000000000

Pulling his face out of the mud a few hours later after Shadow left, Mighty glanced around the forest

"whew" he wiped his face relived that it worked and he was home-free.

He ran off towards the nearest city...

0000000000

hanging upside down in the tree, Peering through her spy glass as a suspicious mobian, hidden by the shadows of the tree, watched Silver, and Silhouette be practically rescued by Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Hmm... I wonder what he's really up to?" She thought to herself watching Loki stand up looking miffed at the fact that everyone he's fought so far just disappears in front of him.

"Has the Deviled Egg summoned us back yet?" Loki asked the Metal Blue hedgehog standing behind where the three hedgehogs just disappeared from.

An amused smile spread over Rouge's lips as she lightly chuckled at the man's vocabulary "no wonder Dr. Eggman likes him."

Metal Sonic remained motionless, staring at the Asguardian. Though he hadn't received anything from the doctor he did, however, pick up movement with his sensors and ignored Loki's question.

Loki looked around at his surroundings he really had no reason why he is out wandering around but he also is avoiding every possible reason to go back to the base

"How am I suppose to overthrow this world for him anyway? A task like that requires power beyond that which I have seen." He asked trying to get Metal to talk to him.

"That's what he's doing here." Rouge confirmed to herself before flying out of the tree as carefully as she could, but evidently not as quiet as she need to, as Metal Sonic blasted himself forward into Rouge causing her to fall face first into the dirt.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Rouge said angrily, jumping to her feet. She found she couldn't move in that direction very far with Loki's blade placed against the back of her head.

Seeing Loki standing in front of her, she guessed that it was the same blade he'd been using, and...

"What are you waiting for?" Metal Sonic's deep, cold, robotic voice almost growled, breaking her thoughts.

Rouge's ears twitched towards the robot, it had been years since anyone had heard Metal Sonic say anything.

"Oh no.. Not again." She whispered to herself relaying the last time Metal spoke was when he transformed into Metal overlord.

Knocking Loki's staff off her head she attempted to kick Loki back when Metal Sonic's claws caught her wings jerking her back to the ground.

No longer had she hit the dirt did Metal's Cold claw grab her neck and throw her into the closest tree.

Grabbing the tree as she hit it to soften the shock of the impact. Kicking back the robot as he came in for another strike.

Metal Sonic slid backwards head first in the dirt. His sensors flickered as his plan tactics changed.

Blasting upward into the sky, Metal disappeared in the tree's branches.

Loki jumped aside dogging Rouge as she pounded the ground where he'd been standing...

0000000000

The Crocodile stood amazed in entrance of the office room.

"Ta-Da!" Charmy said proudly before flying in the next room.

Vector walked around his literally sparkling clean office amazed that Charmy cleaned it instead of wrecking it more.

All the folders where in the file cabinets, the papers were in their correct folder, their current mission they are working on is stacked neatly on the desk, the floor was swept, mopped and it smelled like a pledged orange, and cookies.

"Espio,..." Vector said turning to the Chameleon, concerned "Do you have any more of them tranquilizer darts?"

"maybe. But if he gets board you can tell him to sweep outside." Espio said, opening a file cabinet drawer, taking his ninja stars out and putting them in their correct box. "or catch the murder G.U.N asked us to help find."

Vector scratched the top of his head his mind now on the new mission they received "I can't believe G.U.N is having so much trouble finding this guy, they even have Shadow looking, and they still can't find him."

"Maybe you ought to see where they're having trouble and solve it. They gave you most of their leads." Espio said going in Vector's office with him.

the Crocodile sat at the desk, flipping open the file and scanning through the victims, and clues they found. figuring that they would've found something useful by now that they could start with.

"Hey! They even caught one of the Victims and questioned him." Vector said looking at a document labeled confidential.

"And? Did they get anything from him?" Espio asked, sliding some of the other victim files over to him to look through as well.

Vector shook his head disappointed. "Naw. It says that he didn't say anything about his capturer to give us any leads. Boy I bet Shadow wasn't happy with that."

"When is he ever happy?" Charmy asked jokingly, flying in the room with a medium sized green device with a rigged dome over the top part. "Hey, Vector, What do you think this is? I can't get it to open."

The Croc had a suspicion about it, but as he opened his mouth to say something there was a knock on the back door.

Putting the device in the middle of the floor, the hyper bee blurred through the building shouting "I got it!"

Vector and Espio waited shortly, wondering if someone else should go to save the person from the sugar driven bee. Moments later a highly active Charmy came back flying circles around the head of an annoyed Red Armadillo.

"Which one of you mates gave him sugar?" Mighty asked also annoyed by Chamy's stupid decision, pulling a leather jacket off his back.

Espio leaned against the wall, relived it was Mighty at the door and Charmy didn't scare off any costumers. "it was a choice of his own free will, neither of us knew we had those cookies here." He said casually, and unusually calm, but after all That's what he was trained for.

"Speaking of which..." Vector said trying to read the files but couldn't because of the child. "You can clean that room next, Charmy."

Before anyone could say another word the hyper bee was gone.

Mighty chuckled amused that the suggestion to clean actually worked as he watch Charmy vanish into the other room so eagerly. "If only he did that every time he decided to break out the sugar."

"Interesting how you came in on the time we were looking over a new case, you up for it?" Vector asked his red friend, assuming that is at least one of the reasons he came by.

Mighty stood there looking at the device in the middle of the room, actually surprised he recognized it almost instantly. "I actually have a mission of my own, But I may be able to help with yours, mate. What's it about?"

Vector relayed what they just found out and passed him a file holding the information. "It's a shame G.U.N released the captive, we could've found out more." He said noticing that Mighty didn't really pay attention that much to what he said.

"Is something wrong?" Espio asked realizing that their friend was more hesitant, and scared around them now.

Much to their surprise Mighty avoided giving any information on the topic, but never denied the fact of actually knowing something.

"Where did you find that?" He asked pointing at the device.

Vector looked down at it "Charmy found it in the other room, just before you came in. It doesn't look like anything I remember getting, but we might have had it for a while now." Waving his hand dismissively towards the object and wondered why Mighty was acting suspiciously cautious around them now since he explained their new mission.

Mighty tossed his jacket over it. "This is actually what I came to get." He said, adjusting his jacket over it to where it could barley be recognized.

"What is it?" Espio asked knowing exactly what it was, luckily they knew that he was asking 'what does it have to do with his mission?'

Mighty sighed. It was no use trying to be overly protective in hiding his secret. Besides he was removing the threat now, or at least he thought. "Is that the list of the victims?" He asked gesturing to the sheets in front of Vector.

Vector nodded pushing them closer to him as he asked what was going on in his mission that the Chaotix could help him with.

Mighty searched through the papers until he found the file on himself, and handed it to Vector.

Sill not comfortable with the hostage/criminal record he avoided the topic, figuring that the file would explain most everything. "There are two places in potential threat right now. These will explode soon if not handled with immediately!" Mighty warned gesturing to the explosive under his jacket as Vector looked over the victim profile.

"You were the one they interrogated?" Vector said reading it intently "whoever's behind this must've liked you." He commented looking over all the stuff Mighty was forced to do.

Sighing annoyed with his current life, Mighty waited out all of the criticism from his friends before they finally agreed to help defuse the bomb.

000000000000000

"Yeah, I'm good with just leaving now. What do you say, Stripes?" Scourge said trying to move his arm out of Shadow's tight grip.

"I always knew you were crazy, but I didn't know that it was to this extent, Faker." Shadow said surprised for once at what he always knew as Sonic's stupidity "I've got to get him back to G.U.N before I kill him myself."

"Aw, COME ON! I didn't kill you!" Scourge said glaring back at The Ultimate Life Form. He could've really cared less at this point where he went as long as it wasn't on the island let-alone inside a house with his 'heroic' counterpart and his idiotic team.

Shadow frowned as his grip tightened greatly. "You're not dead yet either. And if you want to keep it that way then you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. If you even live to see court." He hated Scourge already but despite how he usually fought he could not destroy him when possable.

Scourge smirked at the heroes, but stayed quiet Not giving much leverage for the teasing to start. But if they stayed for much longer he would keep things rather interesting then maybe he could escape in the Chaos.

"I'll take him." Silhouette's voice broke the silence.

The heroes turned, confused.

Scourge scoffed, amused by what he was pretty sure an act of hers.

Shadow opened his mouth but before words came out Silhouette had already had an equally as tight grip on Scourge's wrists while she convinced him to wait here for her. "Besides someone inside the house was looking for you."

"So what?" Shadow said lacking any sympathy. "They know where to find me."

Silhouette glared at Shadow not amused in the least. A few seconds of silence and glaring she gestured towards the house. "Don't worry I'll give you credit for the arrest."

"Fine." Shadow said angrily, releasing Scourge and pulling Silver back to the house as the white Hedgehog ran up to them trying to get Silhouette not to do it. "She will be back. Now who was looking for me?" Shadow asked as he watched Silhouette and Scourge walk away.

0000000000

Mighty Stood on the grassy field over looking the ocean with the Chaotix standing around him and the green bomb beside him. Thinking...

~Flashback~

grunting in pain as he hit the floor from being pushed into it. He looked up wondering what was gunna.. No.. how is he gunna go down?

seeing the green hedgehog in person was, honestly, scary, but unlike any other time he knew that he is going to kick his tail.

But that may be longer then he thought, as he was jerked to his feet once more and shoved down a small staircase into a dark room with a single lightbulb swaying side to side in the corner.

he went cold as the light swayed giving the faintest glimps of bomb matetials scattered throughout the area.

"This is what you'll build for now. Fail? And the Chaotix will be destroyed and you won't see the light of day again." Scourge said coldly, pushing him towards it and he started working.

~B.T.R~

Mighty pushed the rigged bomb over to the hyperactive bee. Quickly securing a rope around it and giving it to Charmy.

"Charmy, I need you to fly this at least at minimum detonation range." He said thinking that it would be a minimum safety distance for them to at least test it.

"No Problem!" the Honey Bee gave a thumbs up and flew out over the water with the bomb.

once he returned to the shore after dropping the bomb into the ocean several yards away, Mighty gained enough confidence on what they were doing and gave a thumbs up and Espio strategically removed the tracking bug off his friend.

Beep. Beep. Bee-Bee-Be-Be-b-...

The tracker sounded as a microscopic light flashed. the sound steadied and the light shown, as they were hit immediately with an after-shock of the bomb exploding, before the sound even reached them. forming a twenty foot wave in the process.

"Dang." Mighty exclaimed brushing the rubble off of him, from being thrown back from the after-shock.

Vector finally pieced it together "so, these bombs are placed in the homes of the people that are being threatened by this one guy?"

Still shocked that the detonatin was that large and still relatively quiet he just barly heard his friend and hesitantly Mighty nodded. "This one was put in the Chaotix office because of me, but thanks to Shadow and you mates, it's out and destroyed... But there are still others." he said as best he could without wondering what the houses looked like that already have exploated.

Feeling rather proud and standing up to his full height, Vector announced "That's what we are here for!" clueless to why Mighty wasn't moving "we'll remove and defuse all the bombs in this case, and when we run into who put them there we'll take him out."

"It's not going to be that simple, Vector." Espio said facing the water and pointing out to the bomb-caused wave that just began to settle.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know. But I'm not giving up. We can do this." Vector said enthusasticly as Charmy flew back to them after being blown away a short distance. "That was HUGE!"

"Undoubtably, but unfortunately neither will he." Espio said picking up some of the files that were dropped. He gave Mighty a friendly shove to break the armadillo's trance that was fixed on the wave and he helped Espio pick up still wondering where he could be now.

as they picked them up Espio handed Mighty his stack of files "so are you in?" He asked, but Mighty got distracted by the profile picture on one of the papers.

"Rouge?" Mighty wondered taking the file from the purple chameleon. Scanning over the file completely forgetting Espio's question, while the others picked up the rest of the files.

Basing his next move on what he just saw there was no way he could let anything ever happen to anyone else especially his friends, and since he built it, he was gunna take this one out. Mighty quickly turned to the others, asking "Who is Rouge the Bat closest to?"

The Chaotix froze staring at the inquisitive armadillo

"Eggman?" Vector guessed the first thing that came to mind that somehow made sense... At least in his mind it did.

"She joined G.U.N a few years ago, why would it still be Eggman?" Espio Said reminding him of her current life and not what she is actully known for.

"I saw her and Knuckles go out before, and she had a smile like he just gave her all the jewels in the world!" Charmy said just as happy as a hungry bird with a French fry.

Nothing after that was said as The four Chaotix exchanged looks of curiosity and understanding (each has a different expression, but still)

while Mighty knew the rest of the team would try to convince him not to go alone or would take over the mission themselves he couldn't risk it with them all being together.

"There's a bomb in Shadow's house. G.U.N. Should let you in, or help you with it. If he's there tell him what's up, and that I'm fine. And I'll see you back at the office... Later." He said remembering that tiny detail about the other night.

and with that the young armadillo ran off through the forest Leaving his friends clueless as to the sudden suspiciousness.

0000000000

Loki speared the ground as Rouge took off, kicking him forward in the process. Then running and disappeared in an over grown part of the forest.

Jumping back up immediately, staff in hand ready to face... No one. Loki sighed, although he wasn't entirly for it, he gave in since for all he knew she could've vanished into thin air like everyone else he's attempted to challenge since he arrived

"Can all the animals teleport?" Loki asked hearing Metal Sonic approaching from behind.

Metal's screened eyes shifted over to the Asgardian "no." He responded bluntly, returning his focus back to the forest's surroundings watching Rouge disappeared in among the greenery around them several times before she made a break for a better hiding area.

"And it's called Chaos Control. ...not that you'd care." The robot added remaining emotionless

"And you would?" Loki asked suspiciously temporarily forgetting that Metal was a robot.

Metal Sonic answered by staring at him as observing the Asgardian's confused expression. Not by the lack of voice chip but by the fact he didn't like using it all that much anymore, but was somewhat forced to because of human shaped aliens Dr. Eggman decided to take captive.

"Because I can do it. " Metal Sonic said. wondering why Loki couldn't put things that were obvious together, and took off heading off into the forest with Loki following him.

"HOLD IT!" Loki shouted pulling Metal Sonic aside "Dr. Scrambled asked me to do this, correct? And you are the robot that he liberated to educate me to acquire this task." He said sternly, but yet slightly puzzled as he pieced everything together that happened. "You've done well, Metal hamster. As has the Doctor, though there are few things that are confusing to me, I doubt anything, or anyone will remember this planet like this once I am King!"

Metal Sonic's dead silence, and cold stare hid it's impressed feel towards the Asguardian. "What are you going to do that is required of me?" It asked.

"A blue cube of enormous power relatively as equal to your seven emeralds, The Tessaract, came with me to this world... somewhere. For now you will find it, and give it to me."

0000000000

"but... What's done is done. There's no use in making a big argument about it." Crevice said in a slightly annoyed tone, leading Silver into the living room.

Silver glared not amused with black and grey hedgehog.

"The Master Emerald's ready, Tails Knuckles is keeping the power levels steady." Sonic said as he ran into the room.

"Thanks, Bro." The two tailed fox said excited. He jumped off the couch and rushed into the hall.

"I just don't think it's a great idea. I don't trust him." Silver said somewhat quietly.

"Welcome to the club." Sonic said putting an arm around Silver's shoulders "not trusting Scourge is common, but I'll give ya some free advice; don't tell a girl she can do something that she really wants to do without a legit reason. Been there. Done that. Don't really want to relive it. If ya know what I mean." He winked.

suddenly the door swung open and a Red Armadillo tumbled through the door landing face first next to the red arm chair.

"Ugh.." Mighty groaned as he stood up. " Knuckles, Remind me to get you a "Watch your step" door mat."

Everyone in the kitchen ran into the living room when they heard the noise. Shadow smirked when he saw who it was.

"Welcome back from the dead."Shadow said leaning on the door way.

"Knuckles is in the back room." Sonic said pointing towards the back of the house, but I can deliver a message if you want.

Mighty sputtered for a second, trying to catch his breath from running everywhere,before actual words came out.

"I'm not looking for Knuckles. Well, I am, ...but I'm not... It's..."

his voice trailed as he stopped to consider that he didn't know everyone who Scourge bugged. Carefully running to the other side of the room he whispered to Shadow making Everyone in the room suspicious.

"there was a... Knuckles did what?" Shadow asked trying to decipher the franticly stuttered gibberish Mighty whispered in his ear.

"Rouge. Not Knuckles." Mighty corrected

Suddenly becoming very interested, Silver asked "What about Rouge?" As Tails skidded in the room "SONIC! ...there's a..a ..and the Thing... It..." the Two tailed Fox said out of breath and very panicked!

"Since when do you refer to a machine as a 'Thing'? Just calm down and tell me What's wrong." Sonic said calmly, gently grabbing his buddy's arm to get him to hold still. Knuckles ran into the room behind him.

"There's a room in the back, it looks like a lab..." Tails started to explain.

"Tails! you were suppose to find that later." Knuckles said coming in the room, curious to why everyone was panicking. "That was your 'thanks for helping' surprise. A lab on Angel Island"

Tails' froze looking surprised at the Echidna, "Did you put the bomb in there?" He asked.

"BOMB!" Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Crevice, Amy and Blaze shouted simultaneously.

Sonic and Shadow both made a break for the room. Both being next to each other, Shadow tripping Sonic in the process running ahead into the room ahead of him.

Tails ran back there too, but all he found was Sonic on the floor and a flash of blue light with a trail of rapid beeping.

0000000000

"Who put a bomb in my house?!" Knuckles asked angered by it. He had not had the house entirely built yet and it was already being threatened to be blown up.

Mighty first off apologized. He didn't specify why, he just needed to say "sorry, for everything he put them through" even if they didn't know what it meant. Then he figured 'bugged or not it didn't matter any more at least not to any of them.' So he summed up as best he could what he knew but also being very vague with his answer.

Sonic and Tails came back in the room looked at his friends. "Shadow's... Taken care of it." Tails said hoping that The Ultimate Life Form survived the explosion.

"You mean Shadow is gone!" Amy asked surprised with the news about him, and that those words came out of her mouth with that much sympathy.

leaning against the arm rest on the couch, Crevice smiled at "He'll be fine."

Mighty backed up to the door since he didn't think there was a point to stick around since he did what he came for.

The door opened as Shadow appeared in flash of light in front of him. "You Survived!" Mighty said happily and let him back in.

Amy squealed with excitement and ran across the room and hugged him squeezing very tightly. "You Alive! Tails Said You Were Gone, But You're Back! You Came Back!"

Shadow froze as Amy squeezed him so tight he started loosing feeling in his arms. Trying to figure out how to process this Shadow just looked down at Amy oddly enough at the same time she looked up at him with big, happy eyes.

"I made a promise that I would protect this world as long I as I could. Did you think I would give up now?" He said with the air he had left in his lungs.

Amy released Shadow. "You remember." She said with a big smile. Surprised that he remembered something with as bad as his memory was and Sonic couldn't.

After he took several deep breaths he said "I don't break promises."

"You two would make a cute couple." Sonic said as tease. But truly meant it as he saw them together. Yeah it was weird at first, but if Amy starting dating Shadow then she wouldn't stay mad at him for very long.

Shadow glared at Sonic. Not amused by the comment but didn't say anything. However Amy didn't share the same feeling to remain quiet.

"We are not dating."

"Well it wouldn't be a bad idea if you both did." Sonic said trying to encourage her, but to keep from burying them in a place they didn't want to be in he quickly thought of something else.

"Right? and kicking the bomb out the window isn't a bad idea either?" Shadow asked in a stiff tone.

Sonic chuckled "I was making it up as I go." He said with a shrug. Dismissing it. "Besides it's been handled with."

Silver sighed looking out the door at the empty landscape he last saw Silhouette in as the door shut behind them.

"Complicating little people, aren't they, girls?" Crevice quietly asked, but Silver didn't really budge.

"Five minutes." Silver said blankly

Crevice blinked. He knew that it was a term that was used a lot, but he said it as if he was probably quoting someone. "What?" He asked pretending he didn't hear what he said

"Before Sil went out there with him. She said she would be there for five minuets." Silver said as his fixed stared at the door broke and looked around at what was going on.

"Is that an actual Five minuets, or a woman's five minuets?" Tails asked with a chuckle to his voice.

"there's a difference?" Silver asked now concerned for her.

Sonic chuckled looking at Silver's confused expression. "Yeah, a Girl's 'Five minuets' is a lot longer than the actual time."

Tails saw Silver's frozen look of concern and disapproval, but by the fact that he couldn't say anything to prevent her from not going, Tails said "she'll be alright. I'm sure of it. If anyone can handle him it's gotta be Sonic or an Ultimate Life Form."

Silver nodded and went outside.

00000000000000000000

A/N

Silhouette: yay! Finally! I'm Sooooooooooo sorry for the late update, sorry,

Sonic: you got it out there! And it's getting very suspenseful! I can't wait for the next one!

Shadow: ...

Silhouette: *Smile* thanks. I'm not sure when I'll get to post the next chapter, but it will come! Just hang in there!

Sonic: that's what we've been doing.

Silhouette: did you think Tail's surprise would be a lab inside Knuckles' house? What did Loki realize about Mobius? And what will happen to what Dr. Egg-brain has planned when Loki starts putting his plan into action?

Shadow: what have you done?

Sonic: ?

Silhouette: what do you mean?

Shadow: you and Scourge. What did you do that for?

Silhouette: that will be revealed later... Posable in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and will Scourge and I make it to G.U.N without another incident occurring?

Shadow: ...you think you're going to get away with a suspenseful ending like that?

Silhouette: ...I just did, and I'm awesome, so... In your face!

Shadow: I am the Ultimate Life Form. To be Awesome you would have to be me, and you're not.

Silhouette: you did not-

Shadow: I did. You gunna do something about it?

Silhouette: oh! you just wait! *smile evilly*

Sonic: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS! We hoped you like it! Until the next chapter!

All: Catch ya later! :)

(Silhouette runs off before a glitter bomb explodes covering Shadow and Sonic in glitter)

Sonic &Shadow: *look at each other and try not to laugh*

Sonic: should we get her back?

Shadow: I don't see why not.

(Both run off after her)

I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE AVENGERS!


	17. Chapter 17, is it my turn yet?

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 17, Is it my turn yet?

**A/N**

Silhouette: Whaaaaaaaatt up, guys? I'm not giving up on this story!

Sonic: then you type waaaaaaayyyyyy too slow.

Silhouette: not everyone types as fast as you, Sonic. Okay I'm going to warn you there is a part where it might get really confusing... I'll let you read it before I correct it. And I apologize for the long wait. I got a lot of cool fun ideas for the future chapters! So I hope you like them!

Scourge: Yeah, yeah, but I do kick some serious butt in this chapter, right?

Shadow: I don't think you have the guts to watch your face get rearranged.

Scourge: technically I wouldn't be able to see that, Idiot.

Silhouette: Guys! Stop it!

Sonic: Yeah, Come on! You're wasting perfectly good time and energy that could be used to kick each other's butt later!

Silhouette: Sonic! You're NOT Helping!

Sonic: sure I am. Watch... *snatch Script* ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>000000000000000<p>

"Almost complete now all I need is the Chaos Emeralds!"

Dr. Eggman said marching out of the room with orb-bot, and another robot similar to the other in appearance, but a little more obnoxious, and yellow, called cube-bot. Mainly because it was in the shape of a cube. powering up his hover craft the three got in and on their way out Dr. Eggman ordered Metal Sonic to keep an eye on Loki.

Issai entered just in time for the door to close behind Dr. Eggman. "Father. I've almost finished it just lacks one thing." Issai reported now beside Metal Sonic as the two make their way through the lair.

Metal remained silent for a moment as he carefully calculated the next phase of his plan. "What do you lack to fulfill your task?"

"A test subject." Issai said proudly as they entered the monitor room where Loki sat typing on one of Eggman's computers completely unaware of the two that came in.

"I will stay behind to prepare for tonight. Take it to a small village first, then move on to the bigger cities. You should at the least be able to robotosize one hundred people before you run into any conflict with Sonic. We will finish the conquest soon after we destroy all who oppose me. Let nothing and no one stop you." Metal said before turning his attention to Loki. He would've gotten the subjects himself, but he needed to take care of the Asgardian first.

"I trust you found the cube?" Loki asked As he heard the door close behind Issai.

Metal Sonic nodded, but Loki didn't see it. Paranoid about the situations that he kept finding himself in he still wasn't comfortable with the plan he came up with, but so far it was his only option.

Glancing over to his spear. "There must be something here with the strange power of Chaos in it." Loki thought grabbing the spear, turning to Metal.

"This Chaotic power that the Scrambled Egg keeps referring to I need it. Once I have that and the tessaract the world is basically ours."

0000000000

Silver watched the clouds float in the sky above the island as he laid down on the Green Grass across the bridge from the smaller attached island where the house is built on.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice said from over head.

Silver looked up to see Crevice crossing the bridge towards him.

"I'm fine. Just having a little trouble focusing. That's all." Silver said calmly, admiring the fact that he could see the sky and feel the heat of the sun.

Sitting on the grass next to the White Hedgehog, Crevice looked up at the sky too. "Well, watching this view of the calm clouds should help." He said.

Silver stood up next to Crevice. "I need to keep moving. I haven't found who I'm looking for yet." He said walking towards the edge of the island.

"and who would that be?" Crevice asked, jumping up and walking along with the white hedgehog. Not knowing who the guy really was or why he was looking for someone he thought he might be able to help since he found the person he was looking for.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But I know he's very destructive and doesnt like to be seen, and That's all I really have to go on. Other than he's related to The Black Arm." Silver said

Crevice shot a confused glance "That's not gonna be that hard. Considering all the Black Aliens with a will of their own to be as destructive."

"Yep."

0000000000

The warm rays of the sun shone through some of the clouds as the breeze chased away the storm clouds.

Enjoying the sun and what little bit of quiet she could get Silhouette walked Scourge to the G.U.N. Holding facility. That made it just outside of mystic runes. Silhouette managed to hold her grip on Scourge still surprised Shadow even let her do this.

She could tell by the way he wasn't fighting her that this is what he wanted, but letting him have his way wasn't something he would acquire easily even if he attempted to escape.

Figuring they had been quiet long enough Scourge broke the silence by asking "so why did you really lead me out here?"

"You think I would lie to Shadow?" Silhouette asked disappointed in him to even assume that she would've done anything other than what she said she would.

Scourge chuckled "I thought you brought me out here to get me away from bugging your boyfriend, and to try to give him a break from me. A break he would probably rather spend with you."

Silhouette glanced at him slightly confused but not enough to give him a satisfaction as they continued walking. She didn't really expect that, but then again he might have just said it to throw her off and possibly talk her into doing something else. "yeah, I know. So what?" She said annoyed

"He's asked you out hasn't he?" Scourge asked.

"And it matters to you, why?" Silhouette asked avoiding answering the question.

"And you don't want to?" He continued

"Still irrelevant."

Scourge looked at her suspiciously bringing them both to a stop. "You like him, don't you?"

Silhouette tried hiding a half smiled as she glared at him. "I don't hate him. Why the sudden interest in me, are you jealous of him?"

"oh, so after around three dates you decide that you love him?" Scourge pressed asking as Silhouette pushed him along the path, but remained quiet for several seconds before he Scoffed.

"longest delayed reaction ever..." Scourge teased

"did you say something?" She wondered in a Sarcastic tone.

Scourge shot an annoyed glare in her direction.

Silhouette scoffed amused at him "I stopped listening to you a few minutes ago." She said, putting her hand on her hip.

Scourge chuckled amusedly and they continued walking.

0000000000

"here again. For the second time this week." Metal sonic complained to himself as he looked across the driveway leading to Vanilla's home. "It's a wonder she hasn't upgraded her security yet."

The robot opened the door or at least his version of it as the door Laid everywhere on the floor.

Cream screamed as she grabbed cheese and ran into the kitchen to her mother, Vanilla. As Metal Sonic approached the door way an angry Vanilla appeared with a frying pan. Standing in the door way, Metal watched as Vanilla gave it everything she had as she beat him with the frying pan until it was rendered useless for anything else.

"I don't think it's working, Mother." Cream cried as she began looking frantically around her for Vanilla to use. She screamed as Vanilla suddenly went flying through the kitchen landing in the small hallway leasing to a bed room. Panicked, Cream grabbed her barely conscious Mother dragging her into Vanilla's bedroom as Metal Sonic came in the kitchen she slammed the door shut and used whatever she could to barricade the door.

Screaming in fear as a sharp metal hand clawed through the door easily. Tears ran down the terrified bunny's face "l-l-leave us al-l-lone!" She whimpered through her crying while Pulling her mother towards a closet Metal Sonic burst through the door headed directly towards them, but was taken back when he landed in the middle of Vanilla's now broken bed.

"Mother!" Cream exclaimed happily. Her mother stood as best she could watching Metal climb out of the sheets as if he was scared or something. Glaring through his screened eyes Vanilla gripped the rifle she grabbed from the closet that use to belong to her husband. Since Vanilla never liked violence she always kept it empty, but nobody else knew that she had it mainly because it was one of the few things she had left of him.

Raising the heavy end of the gun to hit the robot again as it charged at her she hit his claw dead on and the titanium alloy of Metal's claw tore through the wooden and steel gun she held.

"CHAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!" Cheese yelled rolling into a ball as Cream threw him at Metal Sonic before he could raise his claws to do any farther harm to her mother.

At the speed the Chao was going Metal calculated his next move as cheese was inches away from his face he stepped aside allowing Cheese to meet Vanilla's chest sending them both in the closet. Slamming the door to the closet shut he broke the handle off the door then turned towards Cream who desperately looked around for something to use a quick glance at the advancing robot and she cried out in fear and ran out and through the kitchen glancing back to make sure he was there and not trying to kill her mommy. She grabbed the coat stand next to the front door. Quickly knocking all the clothing off of it on the nearby couch she swung it as hard as she could at the oncoming robot.

*DING* the rack vibrated as it took the shape of the place of Metal's head where it hit. Metal stared at her for a second as she stared back in silence shaking in dread. Was he sent to kidnap or end her?

Cream let out a dreadful scream as Metal pulled the pole off his head tossing it on the floor he flew out of the house taking her with him.

*Bang! ... Bang! ... Bang! ... Crash!* the closet door broke loose from the hinges and fell to the floor with a worried and proud little chao attached.

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked cautiously flying around the house looking for cream or Metal Sonic but found neither. As Vanilla grabbed the phone and started making a call Cheese wondered out the door and away...

0000000000

*Ring Ring... Ring Ring*

"Chaotix Detective Agency what problem do you need my help with?" Vector the Crocodile answered the phone as it rang when he stopped by the office for a few things to help them defuse the bombs.

"So he did, huh? Don't worry I'll get Cream back for ya, Miss Vanilla, the Chaotix are on the job!" He stated proudly.

After he'd gotten the information he needed Vector hung up. "Well Chaotix, it looks like we have another case. It shouldn't be too hard and we can get back to defusing these bombs as soon as Vanilla gets Cream back from that Dr Eggman."

0000000000

"OH SONIC!" Eggman called "come meet your doom!" He stood in his hover craft with orb-bot and Cube-bot in the back of it.

Standing in front of Sonic's house next to Eggman stood a bulky red, yellow and black colored robot standing fifty feet tall with clamp claws for hands and equipped with a large verity of weapons.

Eggman laughed evilly looking down to see a lacking of annoying blue hedgehogs. "Sonic." He repeated lowering his craft to the ground. And knocking on the front door. "Hello." After no one answered he opened the door and stuck his head in calling for his arch nemesis, but he wasn't home.

"fine. lucky I have a plan b." He said climbing in his hover craft and lead his giant robot off.

0000000000

dashing through the forest, Sonic was enjoying his sort-of break from working as he and Tails, Who flew nearby the blue blur in his airplane, went to the city to get some food to stock Knuckle's kitchen.

Sonic read the groceries as he ran by the plane, it was mainly the food items that, at the moment, interested the hero as it was nearing supper time.

Jumping aboard the wing of the plane Sonic commented on what might be good for supper but before he could finish his sentence they heard screaming in the distance!

Shoving the list inside the plane Sonic dashed off the wing and towards the frantic calls! Surprising to find them in the exact place he was headed he blurted through the parking lot moving civilians out of the line of fire from Dr. Eggman's giant stereotypical robot attacks.

"Ah! Sonic, So good of you to finally come! I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when you didn't answer your door when evil knocked on it!"

"Yeah, I haven't been around my door a lot recently, but one way or another I always answer when trouble calls! I would invite you in to settle the score, but seeing as how that thing won't fit through my door I guess I'll just have to beat it down to size!"

Sonic blurred through the cars leading up to the robot. It's giant claw swiping them aside with the blue blur caught between two cars coming at each other Sonic rolled under one not realizing that the robot's claw was collecting pavement along with the cars.

yelling as the crushed pavement squished him into the car as they were both tossed aside towards the store and what few people were having trouble evacuating the scene. Sonic spin dashed through the car as Tails flew by catching Sonic with the wing of his plane.

Tails was firing Lazers at the robot while Sonic jumped from the wing of the plane spinning towards what appeared to resemble the robots eye. Swinging it's mid-section around, the robot's claw missed the blue hedgehog but clipped the wing of Tails' plane causing him to crash into the trees that gave shade in the parking lot. The robot's other hand that actually resembles a hand hit Sonic sending him down cratering the pavement as his giant metal hand is still one the blue hero.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed fearfully as he watched his best friend be squished like an insignificant filler character.

Eggman laughed evilly while rubbing his hands together. Pressing a button on a device around his arm that allows him to control his robots the giant "Destroyer-bot" lifted its fist slightly over the crater where it smashed Eggman's arch nemesis and pounded the same area several times making the crater deeper as it went.

Tails jumped out of the plane grabbing an invention he just finished designing he ran towards the robot aiming it at its weakest point which he easily determined from the structure and materials used to build it which is what Sonic was aiming for. Cocking the weapon Tails skidded to stop as the robot blasted the path the fox headed in blowing pavement debris in his face as he knelt on his knee to get a better more stable shot. As the dust got swept away by the wind creating a clearer view Tails pulled the trigger sending a blue and yellow energy beam towards Eggman's Destroyer-bot, but the robot swung its claw back towards tails getting it caught in the Ray's blast and melted the arm that dropped to the ground.

Furious, Eggman hit the button on his arm controls and stopped pounding Sonic into the ground. The Destroyer bot turned raising its hand to smash the fox, who stayed still with his weapon aimed and ready, when it suddenly powered down.

"What!" Eggman exclaimed in confusion, his eyes immediately darting over to the hole in the pavement where his nemesis was supposed to be, but instead found it incredibly lacking in the annoying blue hedgehog department!

Tails' ears and mood perked up as a faint drilling sound met their ears and steadily grew louder. Suddenly there was a streak of blue shooting out from the top of the robot as the robot collapsed on itself delaying..

Sonic landed on Eggman's hover pod's front grabbing the top of the high-tech safety glass wearing a smug and proud smile to mock the smile Eggman gave him when he got hit. "You might want to take cover, Egg-face, 'cuz this egg..." He said as he jumped off the hover pod sliding down it's only arm left grabbing Tails's hand and darting behind his plane.

"...is about to be scrambled!" He said as the robot delayed timer failed and the robot blew up sending Eggman soaring through the sky.

"Catch ya later Egg-Face!" Sonic said Peaking over the plane. they were watching Eggman disappear when Tails chuckled "you really need to find a new catch phrase."

shrugging passively, Sonic Patted the plane as he told Tails to stay outside and fix it while he ran inside to get what Knuckles needed with Orb-bot and Cube-bot following behind him.

0000000000

"What's taking those two gear-brain-bucket-o-bolts so long?!" Eggman wondered waiting impatiently and watching for his two robots.

"Here you are, Sir. We've finished getting the items from your grocery list." Orb-bot said placing the bags in the hover craft.

"Yeah! And it wasn't easy! Especially with all the stuff in the store that hid the stuff we were looking for. So rude." Cube-bot said jumping in the hover craft.

Dr. Eggman shook his head as he hovered around and headed back to his lair complaining to his robots that the Destroyer bot shouldn't have been destroyed that easily.

they landed in the "garage" and Orb-not and Cube-boy grabbed the groceries and headed for the kitchen while Eggman mumbled angrily under his breath.

pressing a button on the pad next to the door to his control room Eggman stepped in about to yell at Loki for not doing anything to help stop Sonic when he noticed the room filled with a lot of blue Chao and an Asgardian sitting in the middle with Cream tied to a chair next to him as he pet Cheese the Chao on his steaming head.

"I like these little blue things." Loki said sitting up and placing Cheese in Cream's lap. "You're robots you were building are almost finished if I'm not mistaken."

Eggman stood silently and shocked for a few moments before responding "y-Yes. Do you actually have a plan?"

giving a light chuckle Loki smiled. "Indeed."

0000000000

After they went some distance, Scourge glanced around at his surroundings as they started looking very familiar, and asked where they were going.

Silhouette said that they where just walking and would eventually arrive at a building. Scourge froze. Silhouette stopped as well "is there a problem?"she asked annoyed with him.

"Shh." Scourge ordered as he pushed her to where they were hiding behind a tree; his sunglasses accidentally falling off..

Silhouette sighed, and looked around; not seeing anything she poked her head around the tree he was hiding behind. "Why are we hiding?" She whispered.

Scourge glared at her. "because."

she let out an annoyed growl/sigh

"because you brought me here to be arrested."

Silhouette walked around in front of him, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. That's the plan. You knew about it since we left."

Scourge continued to glare at her, with a chuckle, now with an evil grin.

"Besides hardly anything scary happens around Tails' lab." Silhouette said gesturing to the smaller building through and in the trees.

Looking up at the wooden hut looking house in the trees not too far away from where they were standing, Scourge shifted his gaze back to Silhouette. "I think you trust me more than anybody else back on my planet. And this one."

"Tolerate, and Trust are two very different things, Butter-Bean." She said pushing on the path again.

Through an annoyed glare from the nickname, scourge pulled himself out of her loose grip and walked along side her for a few feet before a strong commanding voice ordered "FREEZE! Put Your Hands Where We Can See Them! Scourge The Hedgehog You Are Under Arrest!"

They both froze as the officer finished barking out the order, but before he could finish Silhouette looked at Scourge's sly expression and within seconds of the last uttered syllable from the officer Scourge Spin attacked the nearest Soldiers towards him grabbed Silhouette's hand and took dashed off.

unfortunately, because he did grab her hand, they didn't get too far before the officer squad caught up with them. Silhouette quickly glanced behind her to see the odd sight of all except one of the officers running sideways on the trees and some kind of weird path that appeared under their boots as the stepped in mid-air. As the officer on the ground threw a gold ring of sorts at them, Silhouette, out of reaction, tackled Scourge to avoid the object.

Scourge sighed angrily, shooting her a harsh glare. He knew that they were now surrounded by the Zone Cops thanks to their hesitation when they fell. Scourge jumped up instantly as Silhouette use a rock that their heads just missed hitting, that to her surprise was green and seemed very familiar!

the Zone Cop Officers warned them one last time before they had to use force when Scourge took a step back, his foot hitting the same strange green rock Silhouette was using to pick herself up with, and the next thing they remember was a bright light then nothing.

0000000000

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Silhouette: ...um well actually the confusing part doesn't come until the next chapter, which I hope to get up a lot sooner than this one. Again, I'm really sorry!but it actually started in this chapter. See if you can find where!

Scourge: Great Day! You are one suicidal girl.

Silhouette: why's that?

Scourge: *smiles mischievously* you mean you don't realize what you just did?

Silhouette: ...

Scourge: You IDIOT!

Shadow: *holds Scourge down in his seat*

Silhouette: okay, butter-bean, you write that chapter then.

Scourge: don't call me that, EVER!

Sonic: hahaha :)

Silhouette: I kinda realize what just happened if you want to help me get that chapter right I would appreciate it Scourge.

Scourge: I don't think you'd appreciate it when we're finished with the chapter.

Sonic: it's just a story. It's not like it actually happened... Right?

Shadow: I hope not.

Sonic: he he he... Well until the next chapter Keep Being Awesome and do it to it!

Scourge: really, blue.

everyone (except Scourge): BYE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.


End file.
